Soul Reapers to Samurai?
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Kairi Ichimaru, a young woman tormented by a dark past, along with her ever loyal friend Kokiri get sucked into the world of Samurai and mechas. What will happen to the women as they face off against the Nobuseri, and a revived Sosuke Aizen, who wants Kairi for himself? KyuzoXOC and HeihachiXOC. GinXRangiku. I'm Continuing it, I just need some time to think about some stuff.
1. OC Info

_This is my OC info:_

_Name: Kairi Ichimaru_

_Age: 19 almost 20_

_Height: 5' 3"_

_Weight: 112 lbs._

_Race: Soul Reaper_

_Zanpakuto: Tsukihana, Shikai?: Yes. Bankai?: Yes_

_Apperance: Kairi has silver hair that comes down just above her shoulder blades. It isn't really a straight cut at the ends of her hair. Her bangs are layered and uneven and normally cover the majority of her eyes. She has a fair skin tone. Her eyes are the same electric blue as her fathers. Kairi wears a uniform like Soi Fon but her back is covered from her shoulder blades down. The shirt ends just below her ribcage. Her white obi it tied there. The rest of her shirt is made of a fine black fish net shirt. She wears tight black pants and knee length black converse boots. Around her waist is a black belt that holds Tsukihana on each of her sides. On the back she has a medium black pouch attached to the belt._

_Name: Tsukihana_

_Race: Zanpakuto_

_Aperearance: In Tsukihana's sealed state she is two katanas. On black and one white. The hilts are both wrapped in a crimson ribbon. On the end of each blade a chain holds a rose emblem that is also on the gaurd of both parts of Tsukihana. Tsukihana's Spirit form is a young woman with long flowing bright read hair. She has lime green eyes that are framed with long black eyelashes. She wears a dress made of big black leaves that are held on to her lean figure with red rose vines._

_My Sisters OC_

_Name: Kokiri Yakushi_

_Height: 5' 1"_

_Weight: 114 lbs_

_Age: 18_

_Race: Quincy_

_Aperearance: Kokiri has shoulder length peach colored hair and light lavender eyes. She wears a tan turtle neck shirt with dark brown pants. She wears dark brown ankle high boots._


	2. A Hundred Fading Tears

**Kairi's POV**

It was a long hot summer day in Karakura town today. I was strolling down the sidewalk with Kokiri. Kokiri is my soul sister if you know what I mean. We fight all the time but we are there for each other when we need to be. Today we were walking around looking for some hollows. Kokiri well she's a Quincy like Uyru but I am a full-blooded Soul Reaper. So she got the stay in her human body while I had to let Lirin walk around in mine. Sure it was a gigai but I was pretty attached to it. "Well looks like no hollows today Kairi, guess we should head back home" Kokiri said as she turned around. "Hmm" I said as I turned around. My silver hair flowed in the slight breeze that swept past Kokiri and me.

* * *

As we walked back home we decided to pay Ichigo a visit. After all we still had a few hours of sunlight left. "Oh hey Kairi and Kokiri" Ichigo said as he slowly opened the door and snuck out. "Hiding from your dad again Ichigo?" Kokiri smirked. "He goes nuts every time a girl talks to me what do you think he would do if he found out two girls came to see me at sun down?" Ichigo whisper yelled. "True, any way we just stopped by to say hi." Kokiri said giggled non-stop. "Oh before I forget Kairi, Rangiku is at Urahara Shoten now she wants you to come over. She said it's important, something about telling you about your dad." Ichigo said. "Ok, thanks Ichigo" I turned and waved good-bye to Ichigo and Kokiri and headed to Urahara Shoten.

* * *

I arrived at Urahara Shoten and knocked on the door. "Hello there Kairi!" Urahara beamed over his fan. "Hey, Urahara." I waved. "KAIRI!" Kon busted through the front door intending to land on my chest but with a five second death glare he got the message. "Your so mean Kairi!" Kon yelled as he stomped away. _Ehh what are you gonna do?_ "Kairi! How's my girl been?" a voice came from the back of the shop moving towards the door. Renji, my best friend EVER came to the door. "Kairi's here?" I heard Rangiku say. With a few foot steps, a thud, an ouch, and a mumbling no doubt words I don't say she appeared at the door. "Hi, mom" I said as I waved. "She IS here!" She jumped from behind Renji and wrapped me in a very suffocating hug. "Ca..n..t...bre...at...he..." I squeezed out of my compressed lungs. "Oh sorry I got a little to excited" mom laughed. "Ichigo said you were going to tell me about my father, is it true?" I asked with a small smile. "No" mom said. "WHA...? Then why did Ichigo say..."I started but was stopped by mom pinching my lips together. "I'm going to introduce him to you" mom smiled wide. "The Senkaimon is ready, Rangiku!" Yoruichi yelled from the underground training room.

* * *

Mom and I arrived in the Soul Society rather quickly. I followed her as she lead me through the crowds of Rukongai and in to the Seiraitei. "So he's part of the Gotei 13?" I asked mom. "Yep." was all she said before we were at the Squad 10 Barracks. "Is it Captain Hitsugaya?" I asked half jokingly. "Nooo, don't be silly he's way to young for my taste." mom said giggling. We ended up in Hitsugaya's office and I took a seat on the couch. "Alright you wait here and I will go get him! Capain will you keep Kairi from leaving?" Mom asked. I stared at her with the most serious face ever. "Why aren't you working Rangi..." "She's already left Captain" I stopped him. "Want me to help?" I asked as I looked at the several mountains of paperwork. "Yes, that would be nice." Toshiro said without glancing up from his work. "At least you can get your work done on time. Rangiku never gets paperwork done." Toshiro began to rant. He was always like this with me. We are like brother and sister simply because of Rangiku. "I know what you mean, one time I had to get a permission slip signed for school and she forgot about it and I had to get Ichigo's dad to sign it for me." I laughed a little at the memory. It had been two years since I found out about my mom and Aizen's defeat. "But she has her moments" I finished my thought. "Some better than others I suppose" Toshiro finished his three stacks of paperwork as I finished my last stack.

* * *

"I wonder what is taking her so long" I asked to no one in particular. As if on cue mom burst through the door. Behind her was most of the Captains and lieutenants. "Kairi, I'm sorry but your father just refuses to leave his office." Mom began to cry. "What number?" was all I asked "three" I heard between sobs. I quickly shunpoed out of the window towards squad three barracks. I mentally strangled myself for not bothering to meet all the Captains and Lieutenants. I reached the squad three barracks, burst through the door and almost gave poor Izuru a heart attack. I knew that my father wasn't Izuru because mom was out of his league and he wasn't locked in an office. _No offence Izuru._ So I marched up to the Captains office. I took a deep breath and kicked the door down. Sitting behind a wooded desk was Captain Ichimaru. His eyes were opened in shock so I could see his eye color. They were the same electric blue at my own. His silver hair was the spitting image of mine only way shorter. "So your my dad?" I practically blew a head gasket there. "Huh, dad? No you must have the wrong guy." He waved me off. "No she doesn't Gin and you know it!" Mom had run after me and finally caught up. "Oh hello Rangiku." Gin said with a grin. "Wha? Mom are you telling me that this guy is my father?" I asked pointed to Gin. "YES he is your father and he better start owning up!" Mom got a deadly look in her eyes. "SO I have a daughter then? Well what's your name then girl'o'mine?" Gin asked looking towards me. "Kairi" I said with tears brimming in my eyes. I never cried but this was a lot to take in. "Aww don't cry" Gin stood up and walked in front of his desk. I ran at top speed and gave him a hug. I buried my face in to the front of his captains hiori and cried. Gin looked at Rangiku with a 'What do I do now?' look. Rangiku just smiled and nodded. Gin put his arm around my neck and pulled me into small hug. "I've always wanted to meet you Papa." I choked back more tears. "Aww how sweet. I wanted to meet you too Kairi." Papa said as he gave me a jar of dried persimmons. "Ohhhh my favorite!" I heard mom say. _Dried persimmons were my favorite too. I couldn't get enough of them._ "You like dried persimmons, right?" Papa asked. "Uh-huh I love them." I said as I dried my tears. "Well I guess we should take you back to the World of the Living. If we don't you'll be late to school tomorrow." Mom said. "Are you coming too Papa?" I asked. "Of course my little Kai-Chan." Papa said as we walked through the door. We entered the Senkaimon after saying good-bye to everyone.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya: Captain of Squad 10

Yoruichi Shihoin: Former Captain of Squad, former leader of the Stealth Force. Goddess of Flash Step.

Ichigo Kurosaki: Subsitute Soul Reaper.

Aizen: Jerk. Former Captain of Squad 5. Leader of the Arrancars. Created the Hogyoku (Completed). Betrayed the Soul Society.

Quincy: A human with spiritual powers. Wields bow and arrows made of spirit energy (Ginrei Kojaku)

Uryu Ishida: One of the last remaining Quincy. Friend to the Subsitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Ok something happened and it erased most of this chapter so the 2nd chapter is wrote and ready._

_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR SAMURAI 7!_

_I DO OWN KAIRI ICHIMARU AND TSUKIHANA_

_KokiriYakushi14 OWNS KOKIRI YAKUSHI_

_Wrote with Love,_

_KairiIchimaru15_

_Kyuzo's Stalker_


	3. Cero Oscuras

**Kokiri's POV**

Kairi was gone a long time so I decided to try and open a Senkaimon. _I guess it worked it was a door that had a different place at the end of it so yay me I did it._ I turned around and saw another Senkaimon behind me. Out of it came Kairi, Rangiku and Captain Ichimaru. "Hi Kairi!" I yelled as a ran to them. The Senkaimon behind them closed and they all turned around shocked. "Don't worry I have another open so you can go right back through" I said pointing at my new creation. "Is it safe?" Captain Ichimaru asked. "Of course it's safe, to prove it me and Kairi will go with you and then take another back here." I said as I stomped to my creation. "Just in case I'm taking Tsukihana" Kairi said as she picked up her zanpakuto. "Alright." I said as I walked into the Senkaimon with the others. Little did I know what would happen next.

After we walked through my senkaimon the door shattered and the walls start swirling with spirit energy. "What's going on Kokiri" Rangiku asked as we were lurched in one direction and shoved into another. "I don't know, I did it exactly how Urahara told me to." I lied. _Honestly I forgot half of what the man said every time I talked to him_. To my dismay a hole opened at the bottom and I went in first. _This means that every one else gets a Kokiri pillow to land on._ I fell with a thud on what seemed to be a mountain side. The rocks were all grey and jagged. Below the mountain was a village that grew what looked to be rice. Kairi then fell through the hole and landed on top of me. We quickly got up and moved before Rangiku and Gin came through. They didn't however and the portal closed. "Kairi what happened? Where are Rangiku and Gin?" I asked. As I looked at Kairi I could see tears falling from her face. "They were able to stop themselves from falling in and said that they will work with Mayuri, Nova,and Urahara to try to bring us back. Until then we have to stay here and look after one another." Kairi stoop up. "I just meet him Kokiri, I finally had a family and now I don't know if I will ever see them again" Kairi began to dry her tears. "We will get back I promise..After all who was the one who defeated Aizen?" I smiled "I was...But" Kairi answered. "But what? You defeated one of the strongest guys ever! I think you can handle living in another world for a short amount of time." I pat her shoulder "We don't know how long it's going to take, so we best get busy." Kairi said walking away from the village. "Don't you think we should go to the village Kairi?" I asked. "Nah, I have a feeling that this way will lead us somewhere warmer." Kairi said.

**Kairi's POV**

After a very long walk we reached a city. Over all the commotion we heard what seemed to be a robbery gone wrong. Kokiri went to check it out and I said behind. From what I could see there was a robot, a guy with bombs strapped to his chest holding a baby, and a dark-skinned man in all white. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a guy with a red-trench coat. He was staring pretty hard at what was going on and didn't seem to notice me looking but of course just as I was looking away he looked at me. _His eyes were the same color as blood_. He seemed to not notice as I turned away quickly before he could see me blush. Then I heard Kokiri scream "KAIRI HELP ME!" The bomb guy had tossed the baby towards a crying couple and had Kokiri's hands pinned behind her and held her by the neck. "One more move and the girl dies!" the bomb man laughed insanely "Put her down" I growled as I walked to the front of the crowd. I could feel everyone staring at me but none more than the red-trench coat guy. I ignored the feeling and began to walk towards them. "What are you doing he's going to blow both of them up!" the robot yelled at me as I walked closer. The man in white gave me stare that would send anyone else running. _Heh but not me_. I glared at the bomb guy with the same look I gave Aizen before blowing him to smithereens that look was death. _Well that's what Kokiri calls it that because who ever I look at like this ends up dying_. "Kairi..help me" Kokiri whispered. "I will hit the button girl don't come any closer!" The man yelled as he backed up a bit. That didn't stop me I walked even faster when he said that. His finger hit the button but nothing happened. He looked down to see the bombs no longer attached to him. The bombs were in my hand. I through them up pointed my index finger at it and whispered _Cero Oscuras_ just then a wave of black energy blasted from my finger tip and obliterated the bomb.

The man dropped Kokiri and ran through the crowd. He got right beside the guy in red "Not so fast, No ONE and I mean NO ONE attacks Kokiri without going through me." I shunpoed to the guy. "Please don't kill the man" a girl Kokiri's age ran to me. "If I ever see your face again..." I grabbed the guy's collar and lifted him in the air. "I will cut of that which makes you a man and burn you alive in the depths of Hueco Mundo, Got it?" I smirked quite evilly "Y-yes" I threw the man on the ground not caring where he landed. "Kairi!" Kokiri ran towards me. Using my telepathic abilities I spoke to Kokiri:

_"Kokiri, I want you to go with that girl with the headdress. Ok? I am going to follow that red coat guy. He seems strong and I think he may know somethings about this world." I said to her "Alright but promise we will meet later?" Kokiri said " I promise, now we have to make it look like we are going different ways so lets show off your skills." I told her "Alright, try not to kill me Ok?" Kokiri joked. "No promises" I joked with her and ended our telepathic communication that lasted no more than a few seconds._

"You're to weak! I can't having you weighing me down any more!" I yelled at Kokiri. "I hate you!" Kokiri yelled back at me. _That kinda hurt but I didn't show it. I kept my emotions tucked deep within my mask._ I took Tsukihana out of her sheaths and begun my attack. Kokiri used a white katana with a dark blue ribbon on the hilt and the Quincy star dangled from the end. I attacked from the right and she dodged. Our movements being quicker than normal human moves proved how strong we were. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the crystal that was tied around the girls wrist was shining very brightly. I pinned Kokiri's sword under the hilt of one of Tsukihana. I pushed her back knocking her down. "You're not worth tainting my blades" I said as I leapt into the air. I landed gracefully next to the red-coated samurai. I began to walk away and felt a hand on my arm. I followed the hand to its owner and paused for a moment to take in the image of the dreamy samurai that held me back. "Can I help you?" I asked

* * *

Senkaimon: Doors that link the World of the Living to the Soul Society

Cero Oscuras: A hollow attack (Used by Ulquirra Ciefer from Bleach)

Rangiku Matsumoto: Lieutenant of Squad 10 in the Soul Society

Gin Ichimaru: Captain of Squad 3 in the Soul Society

Kisuke Urahara : Owner of Urahara Shop(Shoten) and former member of Squad 2 along with being the former Captain of Squad 12. He created the first Hogyoku (Break down sphere).

Mayuri Kurosutchi: Captain of Squad 12 and crazy mad scientist.

Nova: A mod soul in a little green stuffed turtle who has the power to travel through diminsions to teleport.

Zanpakuto: A Soul Reapers weapon. Has a soul and has two releases; Shikai ( First release) and Bankai ( Final Release)

Hueco Mundo: The Hollows dwelling ( Also were Aizen, and his posse were based)


	4. Tears fell upon the Moon

_HELLO! to the wonderful people who read my fan fiction! I noticed in the last couple chapters I forgot the disclaimer and will edit them end after I finish writing this chapter. So for those of you who don't know and to refresh everyone's memory I do not own Samurai 7 or Bleach or any of their characters. I simply own my OC Kairi Ichimaru and her zanpakuto Tsukihana. My sister KokiriYakushi14 (Heihachilover-chan) owns Kokiri Yakushi only. Alrighty here is the chapter! Please Read it, Review it, and favorite if you like. If you don't I will find you...and ask why? Sorry if Kyuzo is OOC. DEAL WITH IT! I like the lovey dovey side of him to shine sometimes. Ya'know?_

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

"Can I help you?" I asked the red-coated samurai. "Challenge" he said in a surprisingly deep monotone voice. "Alright, follow me." I led him to a clearing. "You got a name blondie?" I asked the samurai. "Kyuzo" he replied. _Hmmm 'Kyuzo' sounds cool._ "Yours?" Kyuzo asked as we began circling around each other. "Ichimaru, Kairi" I replied back in an emotionless voice. "Good Luck" we said in unison as we lunged towards one another. He used a pair of twin katana that shared a single sheath on his back. I_nteresting_. Since we both wielded twin blades we were evenly matched. He swung with his left katana and I blocked with my right. I returned the favor and he blocked. Standing with our blades locked the battle of strength began. Even though I could release Shikai and overpower him I kept Tsukihana in her released state. Our blades shimmered in the high noon sun as they clashed. With every move we anticipated each others next move. Within seconds his blade was at my heart and my blade was at his neck.

* * *

We began to back away from each other and start again but a man with long black hair half held up in a bun with yellow glasses appeared behind me. "Kyuzo, the Magistrate would like a word with you." the man turned and began to leave "Bring the girl as well." the man started walking down the alley way. "Ya'know this WOMAN has a name!" I put emphasis on the WOMAN part. _I am no child after all. I'm 19._ "Follow" Kyuzo returned his blades to their single sheath. I sheathed Tsukihana and walked beside Kyuzo. "Who is that guy?" I whispered to Kyuzo. "Hyogo" Kyuzo muttered. "I don't like him. He ruined our battle." I simply stated becoming infuriated because I had to stop fighting Kyuzo. "Me, either" Kyuzo said as he glanced at me. I put my infuriating thoughts back into the farthest reaches of my mind and continued to walk beside Kyuzo.

* * *

**Kyuzo's POV**

I walked beside Kairi the entire way to the Magistrate's Palace._ I don't know why but I feel a strange connection to her. It may have been because we have similar fighting styles and she actually gave me a challenge but it feels like something more than that. It's hard to explain._ I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as we went inside the Magistrate's Palace. Out of a small door Ayamaro and his 'son' Ukyo crawled out._ I was surprised Ayamaro could even fit through the door. Then again Ukyo's ego could so..._ Tessai and an Imperial Envoy came out next. They walked off somewhere after that. _We followed Ayamaro and Ukyo to Ayamaro's 'Throne Room' at least that's what they call it._ We each took a seat and I was surprised when Kairi sat down next to me. _She must be insane. I just tried to kill her twenty minutes ago. She is STRANGE._ "Hello, Lady Samurai welcome to my home. I am the Magistrate Ayamaro and this is my son Ukyo." Ayamaro gestured towards Ukyo. Ukyo gave a what he calls a charming smile and I just found it unsettling. I could tell Kairi did too. "May we have the honor of knowing your name, Lady Samurai?" Ayamaro asked. "My name is Ichimaru, Kairi and I am not a Samurai." Kairi replied. I wasn't completely shocked by this news but I wasn't expecting it. _She fought like a samurai and had the pride of a samurai._ "Then what are you?" Hyogo asked. "A Soul Reaper" Kairi said simply. "What's a Soul Reaper?" Hyogo asked. "A spiritual being that help spirits trapped in the World of the Living move on to the Soul Society. A Soul Reaper also washes away sins the spirits have committed while they were a hollow, which is a spirit taken over by rage and other negative emotions. They do this using their Zanpakuto..." Kairi pointed to her blades. "That is only a few of a Soul Reapers duties but you get the point." Kairi finished. "So are there any of those hollow things here?" Ukyo asked petrified. "I haven't sensed any but I have only been here a short amount of time so there might be." Kairi took the glass of water she was offered instead of the cup of saké. _She must not drink either._ "Oh well, in that case you should stay here if they do come here!" Ukyo exclaimed. Kairi choked on her water. "W-What?" Kairi asked. "A fine idea Ukyo, I could always use another bodyguard. Will you accept the job? All your needs shall be taken care of and we pay generously." Ayamaro gave her a smile. "Well, I don't have anything better to do so, why not? Yeah I'll accept." Kairi replied. "Excellent, Kyuzo will show you around when we are through." Ayamaro said. "Alright" Kairi continued to sip her water.

* * *

"Kyuzo, we have gotten reports of a group of rice farmers hiring samurai to fight the Nobuseri. They have succeeded in hiring two so far and a lady samurai as well. We believe they intend to hire more. I would like you and Kairi to pursue them and give us information on them." Ayamaro finished. "Understood" I replied. "You leave in an hour." Ayamaro excused Kairi and I. "Sooo you want to show me around while we wait?" Kairi asked tagging along behind me. _I swear this woman can read minds._ "Hmm" I said. I showed her the kitchen, her room, the training room and the garden. "Wow! the water is so pretty!" Kairi said while watching some of the koi fish swim around. "Do you have an outdoor training ground?" Kairi asked looking up at me. I nodded. I began walking over to a wooded area and she followed. After a few minutes of walking in silence we reached a clearing. That clearing was the training ground. It had targets and weapons thrown around everywhere. _Obviously, the lackies that Ayamaro hired were the last to use it._ "No respect." Kairi said picking up some weapons and placing them in their barrels. "There all better! Now there's lots of room to train!" Kairi smiled. She sounded excited. "We should get going." I began to walk back and she tagged along not far behind.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

_I was working with Kyuzo, this should be fun. After all Kokiri is going to want to kill me._ Kyuzo and I left the Magistrate's Palace and began to walk around the city. Knowing what the farmers looked like helped a lot. We found the oldest girl with the headdress walking with a teal haired samurai. _He didn't look very tough. I felt this odd obligation to kick him in the face. I don't know why so I had to restrain myself from doing so_. We walked behind the two for some time and every time the teal haired boy would look at us I would hug Kyuzo's arm and smile. Kyuzo's glare bore holes through the side of my head each time. "Sorry, but if we stay undercover long enough they will take us to the rest of the group and their hideout. Ok?" I asked. Kyuzo 'Hmphed' at me and looked away. For a second I thought I saw him blush. But I brushed it off as simply hot today. _Now that I mention it and entirely black uniform isn't the best thing to wear when the sun is beating down._ We followed the two to a construction site. I heard a man say "I'd say one found you." rather loudly. Kyuzo and I walked from behind the building revealing ourselves. Kyuzo decided to jump down all the flights just to get to the guy in white. I walked calmly down the stairs to where Kokiri was. She was standing next to three other people but I didn't pay much attention to them. We circled around each other and began to fight. During the fight I linked our minds to create a telepathic link and began talking to her.

_Telepathic Communication:_

_"So did you find out anything?" Kokiri asked. "Nothing much, but a guy named Ayamaro is after you guys so watch your back." I said. "How about you?" I asked. "Only that these three are hiring samurai to protect and rid their village of the Nobuseri." Kokiri replied. "Whose the guy in white?" I asked. "Kambei Shimada. What's red coats name?" Kokiri asked. "Kyuzo" I replied. "Not a very cool name if ya ask me." Kokiri retorted. "We both work for Ayamaro so I will tell you anything bad happens." I said ignoring the earlier comment. "What? you work for the guy that's after us?" Kokiri asked baffled. "Yes and it is only to relay important information so that you're safe." I said truthfully."Alright we go looking for samurai at 7am and don't get back until late at night. We are staying at a guy name Matsumune's if you need to find me just ask around." Kokiri said. "Alright Kyuzo's fights about to be over so I have to break the link. Good Luck and BE CAREFUL." I said. "Ok you too." Kokiri said as I broke the link._

While we were communicating I got a cut on my arm and Kokiri had three on her legs. "Another time then." I heard Kyuzo say. I had totally missed the part where the loud robot came in. _Darn it that had to have been funny._ Kyuzo walked up to the staircase where Kokiri and I were fighting. I quickly disarmed her and swept her legs out from underneath her. She landed with a thud. I sheathed Tsukihana and followed Kyuzo.

* * *

After we left we gave a quick report to Ayamaro and went outside to the training grounds. It was getting to be sundown when we finished our training. We took a break and sat on some of the sealed barrels. I noticed he had a deep but nonfatal cut on his neck. "Nasty cut you have there. Want me to heal it?" I asked. He looked at me with a brow raised. He nodded. I pulled out one of Tsukihana and held it to his neck. He quickly pulled out one of his own blades and held it to my neck. "Down boy." I teased. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Healing you." he was hopelessly confused. I smiled a little. "This may hurt a bit." I reopened the wound. He winced in pain. "Sing in the moonlight - Hikari no Tsukihana" I said the incantation to Tsukihana. A white flame entangled around the blade and Kyuzo's neck. After it had healed the wound it went away. I sheathed Tsukihana and looked back at Kyuzo. His eyes were wide in shock. He snapped out of it. "What about your arm?" he pointed to my bleeding limb. The gash was pretty deep and needed stitches. "Well sadly I cannot heal myself so, if you could be so kind as to stitch me back together?" I smiled. He nodded. I grabbed the first aid kit out of my pack and gave it to him. I rinsed the blood off with some of the water in my canteen. I sat on the ground and he sat next to me. He threaded the needle and started to sew my arm.

* * *

"Where are you from?" Kyuzo asked. I wasn't expecting the question but answered it truthfully. _I felt I could trust Kyuzo._ "Another dimension. I lived in a place called Karakura town but I am from the Soul Society." I said. Kyuzo looked up at me as if to say 'go on'. "Remember the girl with the peach colored hair?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, she attempted to make a door to the Soul Society from the World of the Living; She didn't follow the instructions right. I had just came back from the Soul Society with my parents but, my parents had to go back to the Soul Society but the gate we came through closed. She said that the gate was safe and would take them back to the Soul Society. My dad, whom I had met for the first time just an hour before hand, wanted to be proven safe so she said that we would go with them through the gate. We did. She and I fell through the opening in what ever interdimensional world it was and landed here. My Dad was able to use his zanpakuto to catch himself and my mom before they fell. Sadly they couldn't reach me and the girl before we fell. Now we are trapped in this world and I might never be able to see my parents, and on top of that she didn't know how to make the door again so I left her to fend for herself. The end." I explained as tears started to form. He finished stitching my arm and put a bandage over it. "I just met him, for the first time in my life I had a family." I started to cry. Kyuzo sat against one of the barrels. He pulled me against his chest and let me cry my heart out. He softly patted my head as I cried. "Something similar happened to me" he whispered. He held me closer to his chest as I continued to cry. After about an hour of crying the sun went down.

I dried my tears and sat with Kyuzo for a few more minutes before my stomach growled. "Your hungry." Kyuzo said as he helped me stand up. His stomach growled. "You too." I giggled. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. We started to head back to the palace. "Thank you Kyuzo." I said. He turned around. "For listening and letting me cry." I smiled. He smiled a little. We walked beside each other the entire way to the Palace. We went to the Kitchen and got something to eat. Kyuzo then lead me to my room because I forgot where it was. "Good night Kyuzo." I said and gave him a little hug. "Night" he patted the back of my head and let me go. I laughed a little as I went in my room. I knew Kyuzo could hear it so I blushed a little.

* * *

Kyuzo: A very silent deadly samurai. He has blonde hair chin length hair (That covers his right eye and generally is untamed) and red eyes. Her wears a long red trench coat with black attire underneath (A tight black shoulderless shirt, A mask that covers his neck when down. He wears tight black pants and b lack combat boats with a thick red stripe across the toe area.) He wields twin katanas that share a single red sheath on his back that he fastens to his waist with a plain black belt with a silver belt buckle.

Kambei Shimada: A very old samurai who has survived many battles but has never 'won' any of these battles. He has light brown wavy hair that hangs down below his shoulder blades. He wears a white over coat with a long white scarf. Under that he wears a white outfit with dark brown/black rectangular patterns on it. He wears brown sandals. He carries a single katana with silver fang like decorations on it's hilt and sheath.

Robot: Kikuchiyo. A very loud red robot samurai that carries a chainsaw/sword.

Teal-haired guy: Katsushiro Okamoto. A fledgling samurai. He wears fancy looking clothes and carries a daito with a red hilt in a plain black sheath.

Girl Kokiri's age: Kirara. Water Priestess (Mikumari) of Kanna Village. Trying to hire samurai to save her village from the Bandits (Nobuseri).

Little girl: Komachi. Kirara's little sister and next in line for the Mikumari title. She likes candy and riding on Kikuchiyo's shoulder.

Farmer Guy: Rikichi. Rice farmer from Kanna village. His wife was taken by the Bandits.

Other guy with farmers: Gorubei. A former samurai, now street entertainer who took back up his sword to held Kambei and Kirara fight to save Kanna Village.

Bandits (Nobuseri): Samurai that have given up their human bodies in exchange for large robot bodies. They attack villages, stealing their food, woman, and children.

Ayamaro: The Magistate (Mayor) of Kogakyo city (The city of merchants). Adoptive father of Ukyo.

Ukyo: Creepy blue haired guy. Wears weird make up and girly clothes.

Tessai: Uyko's bodyguard and personal assistant.

Hyogo: A very creepy dude. I call him the creepy Japanese samurai Micheal Jackson Want to be. No offence to those who like Micheal Jackson.

Imperial Envoy: A almost bald guy with a white square painted on his face. He has a funny looking hat.


	5. The Crimson Butterflies Tears

I do not own Samurai 7, Bleach, Glass by Thompson Square or any of the characters in the shows. I DO own Kairi Ichimaru and Tsukihana. My Sister owns Kokiri Yakushi. Back to the story! Please R & R!

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

After I said good night to Kyuzo I wandered around my extremley large room and finally found the bathroom. I took a nice long hot bubble bath that smelled like vanilla. I washed every bit of the smoke and pollution from the city out of my silver hair. That took a while. I got dressed in a knee legnth white silk kimono that had red butterflies on it. The obi was black with red and white butterflies carefully stitches into the silk. There was a note from Kyuzo saying it was a gift. I made a mental note to thank him in the morning. I quickly washed and dried my clothes and folded them up for tomorrow. I laid my clothes and napsack on one side of the bed and laid on the other side. The bed was fifty times my size! I tossed and turned for hours. That bed was to soft. I was used to sleeping outside and on the floor. So I decided to use my restlessness to my advantage. I took Tsukihana, my napsack , and a glass of water onto the balcony. After I laid that on the balcony I brought one pillow and a thin sheet. I sat them on the corner of the balcony. I took my sharpining stone from my napsack and put a small amount of water on it. I hummed the lyrics to my favorite song. I unsheathed one of Tsukihana and started to sharpen it. I saw Kyuzo sitting under a tree in the courtyard. Ahhh I think I should surprise him and burst out singing. I have a very good singing voice and I kow how to use it. I started the song off softly but restarted a little louder, so Kyuzo could hear but I didn't wake anyone up.

'Trying to live and love, with a heart that can't be broken

is like trying to see the light, with eyes that can't be opened

Yea we both carry baggage, we picked up on our way

so if you love me do it gently and I will do the same'

Kyuzo looked up at me. I blushed a little.

'We are fragile, we are human, we are shaped by the light we let through us

We break fast, 'cause we are glass'

I finished sharpening Tsukihana. I put the stone back in my napsack. I sheathed Tsukihana and laidit beside me as I laid down. I could still feel Kyuzo looking at me and I could tell he was a little shocked. I went to sleep with a small smile on my face.

_Dream:_

_I was alone in the dark. I could see Mom smiling and waving at me. "MOM!" I ran to her. But she disappeared. I saw Papa and he was holding out his hand. I reached to grab it but when I touched his hand he shattered. "PAPA!"_

"PAPA!" I woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. Tears were streaming done my face. I felt a hand touch my shoulder from behind. It was Kyuzo. "What happened?" he asked. I couldn't stop crying. He sat down and leaned against the balcony rail. "Come here" he said. He put his arm around me and held me close to his chest. "It's alright go back to sleep" he said as he ran his fingers through my silver hair. I cried for another minute and let myself fall asleep to the sound of Kyuzo's heartbeat. When I woke up he was already gone. So I took a bath and got dressed. I attached Tsukihana's sheaths back to my belt and attched my napsackt o the back of my belt. I carefully folded up the kimini Kyuzo gave me and put in in my nap sack. I went to the Kitchen and grabbed a riceball for breakfast. I decided to put my hair up after I was done bathing so my silver hair was held in a tight ponnytail. The bangs that normally hid my electric blue eyes was pinned to one side with two thin black clips. I walked down the hallway thinking about what happened last night and I walked right into...

* * *

**Kyuzo's POV**

OW! Kairi just walked into me! Being one of Ayamaro's bodygaurds I had to do paperwork like every other hard working human being and I dropped a scroll and was going to pick it up and WHAM she walked right into me. I fell back at least three feet. "Kyuzo! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Here let me help you up." Kairi held out her hand. I took her hand and got up. I looked at her to scold her about watching where she was going but I was lost. I could see her electric blue eyes they had so many emotions swirling around inside them two stood out the most : Sadness and Loneliness but I could also see a little happiness. I must have been staring at her for quite sometime because she said "Hello? Earth to Kyuzo the Samurai? You there?" "Sorry" I said trying and failing to look at her eyes. "Let me help you pick up your scrolls, Ok?" She asked. I nodded. I don't think I can tell this woman no. We both started picking up scrolls and when we got to the last one...WHAM! We headbutted. I think we have concussions now. "Sorry Kyuzo" she looked up at me smiling and rubbing her forehead. I liked her smile. "Thank for the kimono Kyuzo it is beautiful!" She said. "Your welcome." I said. She got really close and whispered in my ear "Thank you for letting me cry to you again, It made me feel better." she smelled like vanilla. I gave her a small smile as she turned to leave.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

Man I feel like a total bafoon! I totally made a fool out of myself! Oh well. At least I saw him smile. That made me happy.I went to Ayamaro to find out what I had to do today. I got the night shift with Kyuzo. Yay! I am really getting attached to him. Even though I know I shouldn't. I could be ruining what ever life he could have lived before I got here and turned everything upside down. Ugh. I went to tell Kyuzo about our shift. I stopped when I heard Hyogo. He was making fun of Kyuzo. I was going to MURDER that freakshow! I stomped out of my spot with a venomous look in my eye. I quickly walked over to Hyogo and Kyuzo. I glared daggers...no...I glared katanas at Hyogo. "If you would like to keep your head I suggest you walk away little girl." Hyogo said. Heh pathetic. "Really? I'm a little girl? You look more femine than I do, freakshow!"I shot back. "Hmph, your a pathetic excuse for warrior, no woman could best a man in battle." Hyogo thought he was being sly with that one. "Oh really? than I guess you've never won a battle, freakshow." Heh I like having better comebacks. "Wha? Kyuzo you better keep this woman under control or you'll both be sorry." Hyogo glared over at Kyuzo who was smirking at my earlier comeback. "Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a wad!" I grinned evilly. Hyogo wouldn't stop there. "You're nothing but Kyuzo's little play thing! We hired you just to keep him from hurting any one!" Hyogo said. Kyuzo put a blade to his neck. "If you value your life then shut up and never speak ill of Kairi again." Kyuzo glared at Hyogo. "Hmph" Hyogo turned and walked away. I was hurt. My heart hurt so bad I wanted to rip it out of my chest. Could it be true? Am I only here to shield them from Kyuzo? Did Kyuzo really mean the things he said and did? I fell to my knees. Kyuzo walked over to me. "You're alright" He kneeled beside me and held me close to his chest, "Don't beleive a word he says Kairi. He doesn't know anything about how I feel." Kyuzo said soothingly. I just nodded and buried my face in his coat. "W-we have the night shift together Kyuzo." I finally said. "Alright, I have to go into the city for a while today so you can come if you'd like." Kyuzo said as he got up. "Uh-huh, I need to get a better napsack" I smiled a little, I was still hurt from Hyogo's words.

* * *

**Hey well here is the next chapter! Kokiri is going to have a chapter soon if my sister ever gets done writing it! But until then you can read Kairi and Kyuzo's little love story! Please R & R! I have a bunch more chapters wrote on paper so I got to type them all but I should have a lot more chapters in soon! Sorry this one was short!**

**BTW: Anyone who would like to use my OC and Kyuzo pairing for a more mature story can, as long as they ask me first.**

**With LOVE for KYUZO!**

**Kairi-Ichimaru15**


	6. The Moon's farewell

Hello! Here is another chapter to the love story of Kyuzo and my OC Kairi! I do not own Bleach or Samurai 7. I do own Kairi Ichimaru and Tsukihana. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi.

* * *

**Kyuzo's POV**

Kairi and I are going into the city today. I haven't told her why. I want to give her something to tell her thank you for standing up for me but the only thing I can think of is a kimono. I am going to need help with this. But who do I ask? Anyway I met her at the front gate and we went off into the city. I told her to wait outside of the kimono shop. I told her earlier I had to pick up two for Ayamaro. I didn't want to lie but it was the only way to sneak it past her. "Hello great samurai, how may I help you?" The woman behind the counter asked. "I need to find two custom kimonos for the lady outside." I nodded towards where Kairi was standing. "Alright. I will talk to her about what she likes in a kimono then." the woman smiled. WHAT? she can't find out I am getting them for her. "It's a surprise." I said. "Oh, please excuse my rudeness great samurai." She bowed. "Do you know what she likes in a kimono?" She asked. "She doesn't like sleeves and the back must start under the shoulder blade." I said. "And her measurements?" the woman aked taking notes. "I don't know." I replied feeling a little embarassed. "Hmm, that is a minor set back. Maybe we can get her measurements without her suspecting anything." The woman tapped her chin. "Could you bring her in for a moment?" the woman asked. "Hmm" I nodded and went out the door. What was the woman planning? "Come in" I said more than asked. "Huh? Why is something wrong?" Kairi asked. I didn't respond. I led her to the woman. "Ahh, you are even more stunning up close! Would you please do me the honor of trying a kimono on?" the woman asked. "Umm...sure...I guess." Kairi replied nervously. "Please follow me." the woman led Kairi to a changing room. Kairi came out in a light purple kimono with a yellow obi. The kimono had gold koi fish on it. She didn't like the long sleeves. "You look stunning! What do you think great samurai?" the woman asked me with a sly smile. Jerk. I nodded my head. Kairi blushed a little. Kairi went to change back into her clothes. "Alright I have the measurements, now you have to pick the fabrics and the obis." The woman whispered. Kairi came out in her normal uniform. It was black and white. So I decided to get black and a white based fabrics. I walked over to Kairi. I gave her a small amount of money. "There is a shop across the rode where you can get a new bag." I said and pointed to the shop. "Thank you Kyuzo!" Kairi smiled and waved as she headed out the door. I went over to a black fabric. "I'll take this one and..." I went over to a row of white fabrics. "this one." I pointed to one of the fabrics. "The obis are over here." The woman guided me to the sashes as she grabbed the fabrics I chose. "This one and this one." I pointed to two of the obi. "Nice choice." I handed her the obi and gave her the downpayment. Of course you don't buy something like that with out a downpayment. "It will be ready in two hours" the woman said as I left. I nodded to the woman and left to find Kairi. She had bought a new bag. It was black with a red butterfly on the side. "We have to wait for the order to be ready." I said as we left the bag shop. "I have one other shop to go to." I said. I led her to a blacksmiths. "Great Samurai." the blacksmith bowed. Kairi had waited outside. I handed the man a package. "I need you to turn the pins into small blades." I said. "Would you like to keep the ordaments on them?" the man asked. I nodded. "I may already have two blades that will fit but one is a black metal and the other is a white metal. Would you like them?" the man asked. Perfect. I nodded. "They will be ready in an hour." the man said as he took half of his payment. I walked outside. I heard a rumble. It was Kairi's stomach. "Hungry?" I asked. She nodded. I took her to a cafe not far from the blacksmiths. We ate lunch and left. I saved the place once so I got to eat there free whenever I wanted. It had been an hour so I picked up the package from the blacksmith. "Would you like me to carry it?" Kairi asked. I pointed to her new pack. "Okay!" she took the package and gently put it in the pack. We walked around the city until it was time to pick up the kimonos. I went inside and finished paying. "I wish you and your wife happiness!" the woman waved. I was half way out of the door so I didn't correct her. Kairi heard. She didn't correct her either. What does that mean? "Could you put these in your pack too?" I asked. She nodded and placed them in her pack. She carried her night kimono in the pack. I guess she doesn't trust anyone but me in the Magistrate's Palace. I didn't either. We walked back to the Magistate's Palace. We checked in with Ayamaro and went to the training grounds until our shift.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

Today was really fun with Kyuzo. I feel kinda bad because he paid for everything. "Thank you Kyuzo." I bowed. He looked up from sharpening his blades. "For what?" he asked. "For the bag and lunch and spending time with me today." I said counting off on my fingers making sure not to forget anything. "Oh and for last night." I added in. "You thanked me for that already." He said with a small smile. "Oh right." I said. "Hand" he said pointing to my blades. I sat down in front of him and handed him Tsukihana. I watched as he sharpened Tsukihana with the same care as I did. "Your blade was a little dull." He said as he handed me back one of Tsukihana. "She does tend to get dull quickly." I said smiling. "She?" Kyuzo asked. "Tsukihana. She is my Zanpakuto spirit." I said. "Can I see?" he asked. "Sure. Just don't freak out if she starts flirting with you." I winked. He nodded. I was the only one in the entire Soul Society who could manifest their Zanpakuto in the same way Muramasa did. "Alright Tsukihana come on out." I said. My blade burst into a black flame and focused into a human like figure. The flames died down and Tsukihana was there. She had long bright red hair and lime green eyes that were framed with long eyelashes. She wore a black dress made of huge leaves that was held on to her lean figure with red rose vines. The red rose vines wrapped around her arms and legs. Atop her head sat her crown. It had the same design as the guard and chain on my blade. "Hello Kairi." she said in her gentle voice. She looked past me and to the very shocked Kyuzo. "And who is this?" Tsukihana asked. "Kyuzo." Kyuzo said standing up. "I am Tsukihana, Kyuzo." She took his hand and kissed it. I felt a little jealous. He bowed. "So Kairi, what are you doing here alone with such a fine young man?" Tsukihana asked teasingly. "Training and showing you to him." I said. Honestly sometimes she got on my nerves."Aww, you trust him enough to show him your Zanpakuto spirit? You haven't even shown me to Renji." Tsukihana teased further. "What are you talking about? After as many times as I kicked his but I think he has seen enough of you." I said. Kyuzo raised a brow at me. "I'll explain later." I said. I regretted it. "Oh so you two are a couple?" Tsukihana teased. "No" we said at the same time. "Well if I heard correctly the woman at the kimono shop called you his wife and neither of you denied. So what does that make you?" Tsukihana asked. "Goodnight Tsukihana!" I sealed her back inside of the blades. "Sorry about that Kyuzo." I turned around and smiled. He was blushing. Honestly I think I was too. "She gets out of hand sometimes." I started. "I think she resembles me to much in that area." I finished. "I don't think you get out of hand." Kyuzo said looking away. "You're the first." I laughed as we went to report for guard duty. Kyuzo and I sat outside Ayamaro's room until 3 am until Hyogo finally showed up. "You're late" Kyuzo said glaring at him. Hyogo stared at me. Then he grinned. "So I take it you're enjoying you're little gift?" Hyogo asked Kyuzo while pointing at me. Kyuzo put a blade at his neck and was about to speak but I stood up and calmly walked over to Hyogo. "Yes. He is." I said and shunpoed up to my room. I took a long hot bath and put on my sleeping kimono. I forgot to give Kyuzo his packages! "The Imperial Envoy has been murdered!" I heard a guard shout. I ran out of my room to the Imperial Envoy's room. Sure enough, the Envoy was laying on the floor covered in blood. A katana stood proudly in the floor with blood dancing along it's blade. Ayamaro, Hyogo, Kyuzo, Ukyo, and Tessai were all in the room. All of a sudden I realized what I was wearing. All eyes where on me. Kyuzo took of his jacket and put it around me. I saw Hyogo smile out of the corner of my eye. I heard him whisper to Ayamaro. "Lock her in her room and do not let her leave under any circumstances, she is a prime suspect in the murder." Ayamaro said to Kyuzo. Kyuzo nodded. Stupid honor. "Why?" I asked. "You were the only one who left their post and was unaccounted for an hour." Hyogo said. "I didn't leave my post you little..." I started. I felt Kyuzo hand on my shoulder. "Lock her weapons away as well Kyuzo." Ayamaro added. Kyuzo nodded and led me to my room. "Kyuzo, what's going on?" I asked as he shut the door. "You're leaving." Kyuzo said. "Where?" I asked as I changed in the bathroom. "Join Kambei and his group." He said. I gave him his coat. I folded up my sleepiing kimono and was about to put it in my bag. Kyuzo stood behind me. "What about your packages?" I asked. He turned me around to face him. "Their yours" he held my chin and kissed my forehead. My face got hot. I took my moon pendant necklace from around my neck. I opened his hand and laid the necklace in his palm and closed his hand. "Keep this safe until we met again." I started to cry. He put the necklace on and tucked it under his shirt. He held me close to his chest and let me cry for a moment. "I will, now you must go." he said as he unsheathed his swords. I dried my tears and put on my pack. I unsheathed Tsukihana. The sound of the metal clashing brought Ayamaro, Hyogo, Ukyo and Tessai running to the room. When they got there I was standing on the balcony railing. I saluted and jumped of disappearing into the darkness. I shunpoed to the cafe that Kyuzo had taken me to the day before. I focused my energy and pinpointed Kokiri's spiritual pressure. I shunpoed all the way to her location. It was a mechanics place that's for sure. A orange haired boy the same age as Kokiri was standing guard. "Who are you?" he asked. "Ichimaru Kairi, I am looking for my friend Yakushi Kokiri, is she here?" I asked. "Wait here." he said and went inside. Kambei and the whole group came outside. "Kairi? what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" Kokiri asked. I remembered Kyuzo. I wanted to cry. I wanted him to hold me again and let me cry. He wasn't here so I didn't cry. " I am a prime suspect in the murder of an Imperial Envoy." I said with my emotionless mask dusted off and put back on. "So you are a wanted fugitive?" Kambei asked. "You could say that." I said. "Would you like to join us in our quest to save their village from the bandits?" Kambei asked. "If I may?" I bowed. "Welcome to the group!" the little girl smiled drowsly. I forgot what time it was. "I didn't mean to wake you. Please forgive me" I bowed again. "It's quite alright we should be on our way now anyway." Kambei said. We went to an abadoned elevator. The orange haired boy helped the mechanic get is up and running. Kambei tied the mechanic up. "I'm Heihachi by the way." the orange haired boy said. "Nice to meet you." I bowed a little. He laughed a little. "No need to be so formal." he said. "I am Gorobei!" a dark skinned man said. "I am Katsushiro, it is a pleasure my lady Kairi." He bowed. "The pleasure is mine." I bowed back. I didn't mean it. "I am Kirara and this is my sister Komachi." the girl Kokiri's age pointed to the little girl. "And that's KIKU!" She said pointing to the red robot. "I'm Matsumune" the mechanic said. "I am Rikichi" a red haired man said. "I am Shimada Kambei." Kambei said. "And you already know me!" Kokiri said. "Yeah a little to well if you ask me." I said. "What do you mean by that?" Kokiri asked. "Let's see I know every embarassing thing you have ever done since you where 4, I know you are secretly obsessed with rice, and that you had a crush on Renji." I replied. "WHat? You know all that stuff?" Kokiri asked. "Yep" I said as I sat down. "We've got company!" Heihachi said. Ayamaro's men were following us. Before I knew it we had blown up half of the elvator, jumped on to a ledge and lost Kiku. Apparently Kambei knew he wasn't dead and we headed towards Kambei's old mate's house.


	7. The Moons Love

Here is the next chapter!

I do not own Bleach or Samurai 7. I do own Kairi Ichimaru and Tsukihana. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi.

I wish I owned Kyuzo. That would be awsome.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

My heart shattered into a million pieces. The short time I knew Kyuzo he had been only kind to me. He let me cry. He defended me. I owed him so much, but he never asked to be repaid. He acted different when he was with me. I want him to hold me again. No. I cannot get so emotionally attached. I never know when I will be taken back to the Soul Society. I don't want to hurt him. We got to the city of Respite. We walked through the city. It was nighttime again. We came to the Firefly Inn. Kambei asked the blonde who co-owned the inn for a place for us all to rest. We all ate dinner with the man named Shichiroji and a woman named Yukino. I didn't pay much attention to anyone. I wasn't hungry. So I excused myself and sat under the moonlight. I wander what Kyuzo is doing. I figured every one was through eating because Yukino and Kirara went to the bath house. "Would you like to come Kairi?" Kirara asked. I nodded. I followed behind them. I soaked in the bath while Yukino and Kirara were talking. "How about you Kairi?" Yukino asked. "Huh?" I asked. "Would you like to put on a kimono and some makeup with me?" Yukino asked. I nodded again. "I recently recieved a new kimono as a gift but I haven't got the chance to try it on." I added. After the bath I went to Yukino's room with my pack. I took out one of the packages. I opened it. It was a sleeveless black kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. The obi was the same shade of light pink as the flowers and had a single black cherry blossom on the left side. Since the kimono was to my ankles I put my uniform on under it. The back of the kimono left my shoulder blades and my upper back open but covered the rest. My uniform was perfectly hidden under the soft fabric. Luckily for me they were both made of a very light material. After I had the kimono on I looked back in my pack. I saw the small package. I decided to open it. It was two Kanzashis. One had a pink crystal cherry blossom and the other was wrapped up so I went with the cherry blossom. When I picked it up I felt the presence of a blade inside it. I pulled on the pin a little and a tiny black blade was attached to the cherry blossom and the pin was the sheath. I held my silver hair on top of my head in a bun and stuck the pin through the middle. The shorter strands of my hair hung down on my forehead. Yukino came in and did my makeup. "That is quite a beautiful kimono Kairi." Yukino said as she finished. "Thank you, it was a gift from someone very dear to me." I said quietly. "How very sweet, that person must care for you very much." Yukino said. "I hope so." I said in a sad tone. "What's the matter?" Yukino said as she pulled me into a hug. "I really liked that someone and I had to leave them." I said. "Do you love him?" Yukino asked. "I...I" I stuttered. "Lady Yukino, Ukyo and his men are here!" a woman came in yelling. "Calm yourself." Yukino got up. I put Tsukihana around my waist and grabbed my pack. I rushed to the room where everyone was sleeping. Kiku came running through the rock garden and was followed by Ukyo, Hyogo, Tessai and...

* * *

**Kyuzo's POV**

I followed Ukyo, Hyogo and Tessai to Firefly house and had to break in. I raced after the red robot guy. He ran through a room and I saw Kambei. We got to the doorway of the room and I could see Kairi. She was wearing one of the kimonos I had bought her. She even had the black Kanzashi in her hair. Her skin glowed in the moon light and her electric blue eyes gleamed in the light of the moon. She looked absolutely beautiful. It took all of my strength to keep me from running to her and telling her how I felt. The blonde in the front had pulled the tatami mats up and they disappeared. Tessai pushed the tatami mats down and then everyone left out of the room. I walked behind everyone. A woman was standing next to a door. She looked like a geisha. She had dark hair and wore purple eyeshadow. She looked at me. "Do you love her?" she asked as she smiled. She walked away before I could say anything. I thought about what she meant by that.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I saw Kyuzo. My heart skipped a beat. I took of the kimono and kanzashi and placed them back in their packages respectfully. We got in a boat and we started to head to the cave of the Shikimoribito. It sounded like Central 46 to me. Ukyo and his men were chasing us in a speed boat. Kyuzo was with them. Along the top of the cave the Shikimoribito hung down and were watching us. Ukyo picked up a cross bow and Tessai tried to take it from him. Ukyo shot the arrow blindly. I could see the path of the arrow. It was headed straight for Katsushiro who was beside me. Without thinking I jumped in front of the arrow. The pain ripped through my chest. I heard Kokiri and the others calling me but the only person I saw was Kyuzo. My vision started to go in and out I saw Kyuzo's mouth moving but I couldn't hear him. I blacked out after that.

"I love you, please don't die." the words stung. how could he? He knows I don't belong in this world. Why would he do something like that? "Do you love him?" Yukino's words had been sufficating at first. Now I know the answer. I won't die, Kyuzo. I have to tell you how I feel. I promise you that. I don't want to see you get hurt by my foolishness.

* * *

**Kyuzo's POV**

She's dead. Kairi is dead. Ukyo killed her. I killed her. I told her to go and join Kambei. If it wasn't for me she would still be alive. What are her parents going to think? What will they do when they find out I am the reason she is dead? Now I'll never hear her beautiful laugh again or see her smile. I'll never be able to hold her close to me and let her cry her heart out to me. My heart is broken. I left Ukyo and his guards a while back. I walked through one of the caves and found a desert. What a nice place to die. I walked into the sandy plain. I felt Kairi's necklace move on my chest._ "Keep this safe until we met again" _her words struck my heart. I took the necklace out from under my shirt. Using her abilities Kairi wrote a note on the pendant. "Kyuzo, you must live. For me. Kairi" it said. I felt her presence in the necklace. I held it tight. I will live, for you and you alone Kairi. I put the necklace back into my shirt and continued to walk. I heard Kambei and Hyogo. I heard a gunshot. I rushed over to where Kambei was. I sliced the Nobuseri that was about to attack him. I landed behind Kambei "Only I will have the pleasure of killing you." I said. Hyogo shot at me. Kambei sliced the bullet in half. Hyogo and the other bandit walked away. " I am sorry you can no longer return to your allies." Kambei said. I walked forward. A dark skinned man blocked my path. "Let him go" Kambei said. The man moved. I continued to walk. A bandit decided it would be a smart idea if they tried to challange me. It was wrong. I killed it. Hyogo showed up. Kambei and his group were behind me. I thought I felt Kairi's presense but I remembered the necklace had some of her energy stored in it. I was surrounded and I had a gun pointed at my head. Kambei and his group killed the bandits behind me. I closed my eyes. Hyogo was talking to me but I didn't listen. I heard the slice of metal around me. I looked up. Hyogo was on the ground with a gaping slash across his lower abdomen. In front of him I saw...

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

Well after arguing with the group about whether or not I should go with them I ignored their protests and went anyway. I had only been resting for a day, honestly I didn't care. I had mission. Yes I know I am insane but what do you expect from someone who spars with Kenpachi? I went with them and passed out during the first fight with Hyogo. Stupid Shimoribito. Stupid rapid release pain relievers. After I woke back up I ran after Kambei and the others. I saw Kyuzo and he was surrounded. Hyogo had a gun to his head. I AM GONNA MURDER THAT FREAKSHOW! I lept into the air. I quickly sliced the bandits around Kyuzo and then stabbed both Tsukihana into Hyogo's abdomen. I twisted the blades around just because I hated him. I yanked out Tsukihana and wiped the blood from the blades and resheathed them. Kyuzo was looking at me like he had seen a ghost. But to him I guess it was. Kyuzo and the others walked up to hear what Hyogo had to say before dieing. "Why Kyuzo?" Hyogo asked. Kyuzo glanced at me. "Because I wanted to live." Kyuzo said. He got my message. "Your a hopeless fool" Hyogo told Kyuzo and then died. "Will you join us?" Kambei asked Kyuzo. "When do we leave?" Kyuzo asked. "Imediatly" Kambei replied. "What you're not gonna talk to me?" I smirked at Kyuzo. The look on his face was priceless.


	8. Because I Love You

Hello again! I have noticed I get views and not so many visitors. Can someone explain the difference? Anywho here is the newest chapter to the KyuzoxKairiIchimaru love story. Please R & R or I will have no inspiration. Just kidding I still got Kyuzo. I do not own Samurai 7 or Bleach. I do own Kairi Ichimaru and Tsukihana. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi. I would like to purchase Kyuzo in the near future but sadly I cannot. Im broke.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

"What your not gonna talk to me?" I smirked. Kyuzo's face was priceless. He looked broke. "Uuh hello? Kyuzo are you in there?" I asked. No answer. "Well then don't talk to me." I said and folded my arms. The bandage on my chest showed a little. Kyuzo blinked a few times. He didn't get a chance to say anything because we started walking into the desert. Kambei decided we should split into three groups. Kambei, Komachi, Katsushiro, and Kiku went down a forest path. Gorubei, Rikichi, Heihachi, and Kokiri went into town. Roji, Kirara, Kyuzo and I went through the mountain pass. I started to walk beside Kirara but she doesn't know when to shut up. So I walked a little faster and caught up with Kyuzo. I could hear Kirara "Do you think there is something going on between them?" she asked Roji. "Nah." Roji replied. Heh. Kyuzo looked at me. He was wearing his mask so I couldn't see all of his face. "Hi Kyuzo." I said. "How are you alive?" Kyuzo asked. "Hmph" I said. He gave me the 'What?' look. "You didn't say hello or hi or how are you doing today!" I smiled. "Hello." He said. I giggled. "To answer your question I am alive because the Shikimoribito have strong antibiotics and Kokiri had a special ointment for fatal wounds." I said. "Are you fully healed?" Kyuzo asked. "No not completely but enough to travel. Kambei ordered me not to fight. That sucks." I said. "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" I asked winking at Kyuzo. "Don't fight" Kyuzo said. "For you, ok. But not because Kambei told me to." I nodded. We were behind Roji and Kirara now. "Did you mean it?" I asked as we reached an overlook of Kanna's neighboring village. "Scouts" Kyuzo said. He ignored me! Looks like we are going to 'TALK' when we get to Kanna. I'm gonna make him suffer. Kyuzo reached to grab his blade. I feel over. I started feeling the pain slowly come back to my chest. Great! the pain reliever worn off. Kyuzo took off his blades and knelt down. He picked me up. Weee... I get a piggyback ride all the way to Kanna now! Take that walking! Kyuzo handed me his blades and I rested my chin on his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The scout left. We started walking again. Correction, they started walking again. I was burying my face into Kyuzo's neck. It was cold in the mountains. I whispered so only he could hear me "You smell like a tree, I like it." He looked at me. I could tell he was smiling a little under his mask. We reached a fork in the path. Kirara was saying something about water and Kyuzo put me down and took his blades. He went down the right path. "They're back" Kyuzo said as he ran to the side of the path. The scout came out of the ground. Kyuzo ran up to it and sliced it in half or so we thought.

* * *

**Kyuzo's POV**

The robot split into two. Shichiroji took the one on the right and I took the one on the left. Kairi reluctantly hid behind a rock with Kirara. I took off one of it's arms. It flew back towards Kairi and Kirara. It looked at them and it's eye started glowing. I rushed over and took off it's legs. It still had a lock on Kairi. I ran over to her and took it's head off. The eye fell to the ground and shot at Kairi and Kirara. I jumped in front of the bullet. It grazed my arm. It as pretty deep. I stabbed the eye. "You knew they would come back. That's why you wanted to fight before. That was your line of reasoning wasn't it?" Shichiroji asked. I ignored him. We started walking again. Kairi was in the back though. Kirara asked to fix my coat when we got to the check point. I nodded. I felt Kairi's glare burn through my skull. Was she jealous? I sat on a rock while Kirara fixed my coat. Kairi snuck up behind me. She is the only one in the world that can do that with out me knowing. I still haven't figured out how she does it though. Kirara handed me my coat. Kairi took it from me. "What are you doing?" I asked when Kirara left. "Your cut needs to be healed and your shirt needs to be sewn too." Kairi said and pulled out one of her Tsukihana. Without warning she reopened the cut. I winced. "Sing in the moonlight - Hikari No Tsukihana" Kairi said. The flame wrapped around my arm and healed it. Kairi resheathed Tsukihana and started to sew my shirt that I was still wearing. She poked me several times with the needle. It hurt. "Did you mean it?" Kairi asked. I didn't answer her again. She finished sewing my shirt. I held out a hand for my jacket. She put it on herself. I smirked. She turned around and smirked. "Well? Is red my color?" She asked. I nodded. She laughed. I couldn't get enough of that laugh. She took off my jacket and handed it back to me. "When we get to the village we have to talk, ok?" she asked. I nodded. "Now pick me back up!" Kairi said and jumped on my back. I gave her my swords and I walked back to the group. I could feel her burying her head into my neck. Her breathing had become slower and steady. She fell asleep. I carried her all the way to Kanna. Luckily for me she is very light. The whole way the group kept looking at us. "Is there a problem?" Kairi asked lifting her head up drowsily. Kokiri walked beside us. "Well you look kinda like a couple." Kokiri said with a big grin. "Kokiri, do you remember what happened last time you thought you knew what you were talking about and ended up being dead wrong?" Kairi asked with a growl. "Ummm...You refused to let me have any of your candy!" Kokiri whined. "No not that time the other time." Kairi said annoyed. "Ohhhh that time. I was scared of the dark for three months after that." Kokiri said getting scared. I wonder what Kairi did. "Exactly" Kairi said. She settled back on my neck and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I was asleep on Kyuzo's back for quite sometime. When I woke back up I was sitting on his lap leaned up against his chest. I blinked to make sure I still wasn't asleep. The smell was horrible. I buried my face into Kyuzo's jacket. I heard Gorubei, Heihachi, and Kokiri snickering. I ignored them. "Where are we?" I asked Kyuzo. "In a cart heading to Kanna." Kyuzo answered. "Ok" I said and fell back asleep. When I woke up for the third time I was on Kyuzo's back and we were standing in the village. Apparently no one could find the people that lived here. So being smart I pinpointed the faint energies. "They are to the south of here. They are in one area." I said. veryone seemed to be surprised that I was awake. "I'll check the Elders!" Kirara said and her and Komachi ran off in the direction I just told them. I got off of Kyuzo's back. Kokiri snickered. "Kairi and Kyuzo sittin in a tree!" Kokiri began to sing. I kicked her in the shin. "OW!" Kokiri rubbed her shin. Kyuzo glared at her. She got scared. Heihachi helped Kokiri up. Time to take my revenge! "Kokiri and Heihachi sittin in a tree!" I sang. Heihachi fell on his face and Kokiri tried to use the death glare but it failed. "Well, that's what you get." I said. Kokiri looked away after she helped Heihachi get up. With the way they reacted I think they are up to something...hmmm. Kirara came and said that everyone is at the elders. I walked beside Kyuzo to the elders. Instead of going inside that already crowded house I stayed outside with Kyuzo. He was leaned up against the wall and I was sitting on the ground messing with an ant. At least until it bit me. Then I squished it mercilessly. Kyuzo watched the whole thing. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Well if you really want to know my finger hurts now and I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight." I said staring at my hurt finger. "You did sleep alot on the way here." Kyuzo pointed out. "Only because you were there" I said and looked away. He looked at me for a minute and smiled a little. I went into the forest after that. I heard Kikuchiyo yelling about something but didn't pay him any attention. I sat down against a tree and thought about Kyuzo. I have to talk to him. As is he read minds he appeared behind me with two riceballs. "Dinner." he handed me a rice ball. "Thanks" I started to eat my riceball. After we were done we sat for a minute not knowing what to say. "Did you mean it?" I asked."Yes" he answered. "Kyuzo, you know I can't get to involved, so why do you do this?" I asked feeling tears begin to fall. "Because, I love you" Kyuzo replied.


	9. Hollow Moon

I do not own Samurai 7 or Bleach. I do own Kairi Ichimaru and Tsukihana. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

"Because I love you." Kyuzo replied. "That's the problem." I said still crying. Kyuzo sat beside me and held me close. "How is it a problem?" he asked. "I love you, too. And that is the reason we can never be. I will only hurt you." I said crying. Kyuzo looked at me. "The Soul Society is trying every single way to bring me back. When they do I will have to leave and I won't be able to come back." I said. "My heart is being split into two. I want to be with my friends and family but I want to be with you. What do I do?" I cried in Kyuzo's arms. "Then we must break apart." Kyuzo said. He handed me my moon pendant. "You kept it?" I asked sobbing. "I thought you died and I was going to die too. But your words made me want to live. I've never felt this way before. You make me feel..." Kyuzo tried to think of something to say. "at peace, happy, loved?" I asked. He turned and looked at me. "Exactly." He said as he embraced me. I never felt so happy and sad at the same time. I know I would have to leave sooner or later but I loved this man. "Kyuzo, can you ever forgive me?" I asked. "For what?" he asked. "For falling in love with you and being with you even though I will leave?" I asked again. "No, you will have to make it up to me." Kyuzo said smirking. "And how will I do that?" I asked. "By being with me now" he said. He kissed my forehead. I held him tighter. "What do we tell the others?" I asked smirking. "That we are a couple." he smiled. "Hmm then I guess Kokiri's song is almost true." I looked at the tree. Then back at Kyuzo. He was blushing. "Nope I'm not ready for our first kiss. This is only our first date you know." I said smiling at Kyuzo. He picked me up on his back again and we went into the village."So how are we going to break the news?" I asked Kyuzo. "I don't know, you decide." Kyuzo replied. "Ok let's see...hmmmm" I patted my chin. " I got it!" I said. "To Rikichi's house! Giddy up!" I pointed in the direction. "I'm not a horse." Kyuzo said. "Of course your not a horse. You're my Kyuzo who carries me everywhere." I giggled. We went to Rikichi's house and everyone in the group was sitting inside. Kyuzo put me on the ground and I knocked on the door. "Come in" I heard Rikichi say. Kyuzo started to lean against the house. I grabbed his arm and pulled him in the house with me. Everyone looked at us like we were crazy. I was holding his hand. "Hello!" I smiled. Everyone said "Hello" at the sametime. "Me and Kyuzo are a couple now" I told them. Everyone except for Okara fainted. Even Kambei. Wow. "That was unexpected" I said as I woke everyone up. "Kairi are you messing with us?" Roji asked "Nope" I said plainly. They were having a hard time beleiving me. "Is it true Kyuzo?" Kambei asked. Kyuzo was leaning against one of the walls with his eyes closed. He nodded. Everyone gasped. "Why are you guys so shocked?" I asked. "Who would ever think Kyuzo-dono and you would be a couple?" Roji asked. He had a point. "Well we are so you're going to have to get used to it." I said. "Love during war is not the best strategy, Kairi." Kambei said. "Yes it is." I sat beside Kyuzo. "What makes you say that?" Kambei asked. "Simple, when you are in love and in war you feel the need to protect the person you love. I was taught that when you have something precious you want to protect you become truely strong." I said. "Didn't Ichigo say something like that?" Kokiri asked. "Uh-huh." I nodded. I felt a strange presence. "Kokiri, do you feel that?" I asked seriously. "Feel what?" Kokiri asked trying to pick up what I was sensing. "Menos Grandes. At least 100. Coming from the Southeast." I said standing up. "Wha? That many? I can hardly beat three." Kokiri said with her eyes wide. "What are Menos Grandes, Kairi?" Kambei asked. "Hollows. They are powerful but not to smart. Normally an Adjuchas would be leading them but I don't sense one." I said. Kambei looked lost. "Don't worry, I can take them." I said heading out the door. To my dismay everyone followed. "Kairi you cannot fight in your condition." Kambei said. "I'll be fine. I've had worse." I said and started running in the direction the menos were coming from. Everyone followed. When we reached the Menos everyone but me took a step back. Well except Kyuzo. "I was right, there's at least 100." I said. "Can you take them?" Kyuzo asked. "Are you doubting my mad skillz?" I smirked. "No" Kyuzo looked at the Menos. "Kokiri, take out as many as you can!"I shouted as I shunpoed into the air. "Gotcha! Alright Menos! Taste the fury of my Ginrei Kojaku!" Kokiri yelled as her Quincy cross glowed on her wrist. In a matter of seconds the pendant burst into a blue energy bow shaped like a spider web. Kokiri shot as many arrows as she could. "I'm spent Kairi." She flopped on the ground. I unsheathed Tsukihana as a menos blasted a cero at me. I reflected and redirected it with the back of my hand. "Wither away - Yami no Tsukihana" My blades shattered into pieces and rearranged itself into two chakrams with the center being the rose design that dangled from the end of the hilt when it was sealed. I threw my chakrams around 20 of the menos. "Burn" Black flames burst from the chakrams and encased the menos. The blades flew back to me and I caught them. At this rate I'll never get done. _Let me take care of this for you. You know I can beat them easily. _If I say no your just going to take over and blow everything up. _I will be good. I promise. I won't hurt your friends down there. Only the Menos. _Alright but if you so much as touch them I will end your existence. Got it? _You got it boss. _Alright then. I put my hand to my forehead. "Kairi you can't do that here!" Kokiri yelled. I ignored her. My hollow mask covered just below my eyes. It was shaped like a mascarade mask. Under the eyes little black triangle pointed down. Around my eyes was a black wavey design that sort of looked like a part of the sun. "_**Let's go you little wimps!"**_I started to cut down the Menos with ease. After I killed the menos I landed on the ground gracefully. I pulled of my hollows mask. "Siince when do you know how to control your hollow powers?" Kokiri asked. "Let's see, since I spent 3 months training with Hiyori and the Visords." I said non-chalantly. Everyone else looked like they had seen a ghost. "You flew" Roji said. "You're blades broke and changed!" Heihachi said. "Yes. That was using my spiritual pressure to stand on the air. I changed my blades by releasing Shikai." I explained slowly. "What's Shikai?" Kyuzo asked. "Well my love, Shikai is like a binding contract that says no one else can use Tsukihana's power to it's fullest extent which is Bankai." I winked at him. "Well they can't really use any of her power." I thought about it. "Alright, we all need to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Kambei said and walked off. Most of the group followed. "Kairi where do you plan on sleeping tonight?" Kokiri asked. "Next to a tree." I said. "Sometimes Kairi you are the weirdest person ever." Kokiri said. "If you say so" I said. I got a hug from Kokiri and walked into the forest with Kyuzo. He sat down in front of a tree. I kept walking. "Where are you going?" Kyuzo asked. "To explore" I said and left him there. It wasn't long before he started following me. "You're following me?" I asked. "Is that a problem?" He asked. "Not at all my love." I replied. I walked into a willow tree and fell on my butt. There were quite a few in a row. So I went through them. In between a very large circle of weeping willows was a single cherry blossom tree and a small pond. Since it was around midnight the moonlight gave everything an allmost shimmering apperance. I walked over to the cherry blossom tree. It was Huge. I sat down and leaned on the trunk. Kyuzo sat beside me. I laid my head on his chest and went to sleep.

_Dream:_

_I was in the Soul Society. I was on Sogyoku Hill. Kyuzo was about to be excuted. I turned into a hollow and killed everyone including Kyuzo._

I woke up crying. Kyuzo woke up and saw that I was crying. He kissed my forehead. "It's alright, I'm still here. Go back to sleep my love." he held me tight and I drifted to sleep.


	10. Angelic Moon

_Hello my wonderful readers! I am SO SORRY! I had this chapter wrote and ready to go and when I went to add to my documents I lost internet so the whole chapter got erased. Lucky me. Back to the story!_

**Kairi's POV**

I woke up snuggled next to Kyuzo. Who was watching me talk in my sleep. "Good Morning Sweetie!" I said and smiled at him drowsily. "Good Morning" Kyuzo said. "What no pet name for your girlfriend?" I winked at Kyuzo. "Pet name?" Kyuzo asked with a brow raised. "Yeah, you know like honey, sweetheart, stuff like that. Even Cupcake is a pet name." I said patting my chin. He looked at me confused. "Well I will give you until bedtime to pick something, OK?" I asked. He nodded. "What's mine?" He asked as we stood up. "Sweet heart, Sweetie and Sweetness" I said smiling. "Three?" he asked. "Yep just to switch it around sometimes" I giggled. My chest started to hurt. I winced. "Are you alright?" Kyuzo asked as he held me up. "Yeah I'm fine but I think my chest wound is bruised." I said. "Then you shouldn't move around too much" Kyuzo said and put me on his back. "I could get used to this" I said as I snuggled into his neck. Kyuzo carried me out of the forest and to where the group was standing in front of the villagers. He put me down and stood next to me. "Heihachi and Kokiri, you two are on Weapons Detail" Kambei ordered. They nodded at the same time. "Shichiroji, I trust you know what to do?" Kambei asked Shichiroji. "Leave it to me" Roji said. Great they've started using a secret code and I have no idea what Roji's job is now. "Kyuzo-dono and Kairi, you two are to teach the village men how to use bow and arrows" Kambei ordered. I nodded in agreement. "Understood" Kyuzo said. Some of the villagers got scared after that. I sensed a similar presence after the villagers left. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" I growled. "Hmmm? Did you just saw Grimmjow?" Kokiri asked. I nodded. "What about him Kairi?" Kokiri asked. "He's here. In the city of merchants. My guess is he and Aizen aren't dead and they've come to take their revenge" I said. "Wha? Then why is he in the city of merchants?" Kokiri asked. "Most likely to get the Nobuseri to join Aizen." I said in deep thought. "Who are these people you speak of Kairi?" Kambei asked. "Aizen is a captain class Soul Reaper that betrayed the Soul Society, Grimmjow is a very advanced hollow called an arrancar. He was in Aizen's top 10 which made him the Sexta Espada." I explained. "Have you faced them before?" Roji asked. "Yes. I have fought both of them and defeated them. But Aizen possesses the power if the Hogyoku or Breakdown Sphere, which gives him the power to do just about anything he wants to do. That includes giving him another body to use as a vessal for his soul and enough power to attempt to take his revenge" I said. "Revenge?" Kyuzo asked. "Yes. It's no secret that he wants me dead. So knowing him, his plan of action will be to get the Nobuseri and Ukyo to join them, wait for the battle of Kanna to end, then attack me while I am weary from battle." I said. "Can you defeat them?" Kambei asked. "With the spiritual pressure I am sencing from Grimmjow, they haven't gained any power since we fought last. So yes I can defeat them." I said. Kyuzo looked at me. "I'll be fine Sweetie!" I smiled. Everyone started to snicker. I gave my best Unohana 'I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life is you keep it up' look. It worked. Kyuzo just stared at me. "Glaring daggers into my skull is not going to change the fact that I just called you Sweetie in front of everyone" I turned around and started to the practice area. Kyuzo walked behind me. "Did you have to?" He asked. "Did I embarrass you Sweetheart?" I asked ever so sweetly. "Start making targets" Kyuzo said as he looked away. I stood there with my arms folded across my chest. I turned my head so I wasn't looking at him. "What?" he asked. "It wouldn't kill you to say please" I said still looking away. "Please?" He asked. "You got it Sweetness!" I started making the targets while Kyuzo made the bows. We both made the arrows.

**Kyuzo's POV**

Kairi and I finished making the arrows. I tested a few out and Kairi wanted to try some too. "Okay, now how do I do this?" She asked as she picked up the bow and arrow. She took the same stance I had before. "Bring your elbow down a little" I instructed. She did. "Loosen your grip on the bow" I instructed further. I took her hand off the bow and placed it back on the bow with a looser grip. "Now hold your breath when you draw, imangine the enemy closer to you than it actually is, draw the arrow closer to you then, fire." I instructed. She followed my instructions perfectly. Her arrow shot through the center of the target. "Like that?" She asked smiling wide. "Exactly" I said. I gave her a small smile. The villigers were about to arrive. Kairi put down her bow and sat down next to where I was standing. They started complaining about having a woman as a teacher. "Ugh. " Kairi said. She found a stick and was drawing in the dirt. She acts like a child sometimes. But I love her and her weird quirks. I instructed the men just like I did Kairi. Except I didn't come anywhere near them. They're not fast learners like Kairi, whom I still have to pick a pet name for. After a while the men stopped for lunch. They left the bows and arrows strung across the practice field. I left to go get Kairi and me a riceball. When I came back the bows were leaned neatly on the side of a rock and the arrows were stacked neatly in a pile. Kairi was humming a song and drawing in the dirt. "You cleaned up after them?" I asked as I handed her a riceball. "Yeah, and this will be the only time I do. When they get back I am going to give 'em a piece of my mind." Kairi said and ate her riceball. I decided to change the subject. "What song was that?" I asked. "Just a little melody I made up" she smiled. The tune was angelic. Hmmm…Angelic….angelic…. "Well it was beautiful" I said. "I call it 'Willow Tree'" she said. "Nice name" I said. I looked at what she had been drawing. It was us. I was leaned against a tree and she was sneaking up behind me. It was very good for a dirt drawing. "I like it" I complimented her picture. "Thank You Sweetness" she said back. The villagers came back.

**Kairi's POV**

Great now these simpletons are back I can give them a piece of my mind. I stood up. They stood in line in front of me. They were all terrified. Even Rikichi was scared. Even though I wasn't mad at him. He was the only one that put his bow back correctly and respectfully. "Rikichi, stand by Kyuzo" I ordered. He walked over to Kyuzo. "Now peasants tell me something, would you throw yourselves on the ground to get stepped on or broken?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Then why where the bows and arrows on the ground where they could?" I asked [pointing to my neat and organized weaponry. "They're just tools.." Manzo began. "Wrong! They are an extension of a warrior's spirit. You want to defend your village, correct?" I asked. They nodded their heads silently. "Then why are you acting like spoiled whiney children?" I asked. I put my hands behind my back and paced slowly in front of the farmers. They shrugged. "Well then if you want to protect your land, families, and village, then suck it up and act like men." I commanded. "Stand up straight. Hands to your side. Look straight in front of you." I commanded. "You are soldiers now and will be treated as such. This means you are to care for your weapon, if I find it laying around on the ground, I will make sure that you can never be called a man again. Do I make myself clear?" I asked. "Y-yes" They said. "That's yes Ichimaru-Taicho, to you" I said. "Now salute with your left hand and try again. "Yes Ichimaru-Taicho" they saluted. "Now pick up your bows and take your places." I commanded. "Yes Ichimaru-Taicho." They saluted and walked over to get their bows. There was lots of pushing and shoving. "Line up according to the first letter of your name, starting with A." I ordered. They did. "Now this is how you will pick your weaponry up from now on, do you understand?" I asked. "Yes Ichimaru-Taicho" they said. One by one they picked up their weapons. They lined up in front of the targets. "Now do exactly as Kyuzo-taicho says" I ordered. "Yes Ichimaru-Taicho." They said. Kyuzo looked at me "Taicho?" he asked. "Okay, then follow Kyuzo-dono's orders" I said to the group of farmers. "Yes Ichimaru-Taicho." They did exactly how Kyuzo told them to, they still need practice but they were a little better. After the sun went down we ate dinner. We practiced by firelight until the villagers were on the verge of passing out. "Alright that's enough for tonight. Go get some rest and be back here at dawn." I ordered. "Yes Ichimaru-Taicho." They said. They dispersed and went to their homes. Kyuzo and I walked into the forest. I felt on of the farmers going in the same direction. I pulled Kyuzo behind the bushes. Sure enough Manzo had a lantern and was headed towards the cliff. After he looked behind him I motioned Kyuzo to stand in front of him when he turned back around. "I was just going to see how the rice was doing" Manzo started to walk to the cliff. Kyuzo took out his right katana and sliced the lantern in half. "The war has already begun" Kyuzo said. He glared at Manzo for a minute. I silently stalked behind Manzo. Manzo got up and turned to run away and saw me blocking his path. "Ichimaru-taicho" he began. "Save it. If I catch you doing something like this again I WILL sever your head from your body. Do you understand?" I asked. "Yes Ichimaru-taicho" he said as he ran to the village. I felt Shino watching us. She ran away after Manzo disappeared. "Alright, my love let's go catch some Z's" I held his hand as we walked back to our Willow Grove (Yes it is OURS as in mine and Kyuzo's). I took my boots of and put my aching feet in the crystal clear water of our little pond. Kyuzo sat beside me and leaned against the cherry blossom tree. I laid my head on his stomach and wiggled my toes under the cool water while looking up and the night sky. "I love you with all my heart, Kyuzo" I whispered. He kissed my forehead. "I love you with all my heart, too my angel" he said softly. "I'm your angel?" I asked. "My one and only" he said. I smiled. I pulled my feet out of the water and put back on my boots. I laid back down on Kyuzo's stomach and drifted to sleep while looking at the stars.

_Dream:_

_Kyuzo asked me to marry him. Papa gave us his blessing. We got married in our Willow Grove. Aizen came and killed us all. _

I woke up in a cold sweat. My breathing was heavy and tears we streaming down my face. Kyuzo held me to his chest. "What's the matter my angel?" he asked. "I keep having nightmares" I said between sobs. "It's alright, I'm here and I will always love you my angel" he said soothingly. "Thank you my love" I held on to his arm and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	11. The Waning Moon

_Hello my wonderful readers! I want to thank everyone who reads my Fanfiction! I love to know that people like reading my fanfiction but I wonder why no one reviews? I would love to hear from every single one of you OK? Knowing that, would you please R & R after your done reading it? Thank you!_

_I do not own Samurai 7 or Bleach_

_I do own Kairi Ichimaru and Tsukihana._

_My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi and has given me permission to use her in my story._

**Kairi's POV**

I woke up snuggled against Kyuzo's jacket only Kyuzo wasn't in the jacket. I opened my eyes and heard the sound of resonating blades. I turned my head a little. Kyuzo was practicing his blades. His eyes are closed. Heheheheh time to surprise him. I got up silently and put his jacket on. I silently picked up Tsukihana and shunpoed behind him. Being as stealthy as I could be I dodged his swings and watched him focus on his blades. It was a beautiful dance. I decided to join in. I pulled out Tsukihana with out making a noise. I stood behind him waiting for him to turn around with another swing. He did and I countered. His eyes shot open in surprise. I sheathed Tsukihana and gave him a hug. "Good Morning my love" I said. The sun was just about to rise. "Your moves were perfect" I complimented. "But when you swing down ward try angling your wrist downward. It will cause less fatigue" I said with a smile. "Go ahead and try" I said. He took my advise and did it again. "The strike is more fluid and quick, thank you" Kyuzo said. "You forgot something" I winked. "Good Morning my Angel" Kyuzo said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Your turn" he said pointing to my blades. I unsheathed Tsukihana and took a stance.

**Kyuzo's POV**

Kairi started off her practice moving slowly at first. Each strike she made was quick, fluid and wasted little to no energy. She seemed to glide across the ground as she cut down the imaginary enemies. She moved with such grace and beauty it seemed like she was dancing. She lept into the air and twisted with such pride and elegance. I've never seen a more beautiful sight. She landed as with such grace and poise. Through her whole practice time she had never made a sound. "That was outstanding" I stood back in awe. "Thank you my love" Kairi said back smiling sweetly. "Maybe we should go get some breakfast, I think my stomach is about to eat my other organs!" Kairi laughed. I smiled and walked behind her. I noticed she was wearing my jacket, why didn't I notice before. As if she read my mind she said "I see why you wear this coat all the time it's really comfy!" She twirled around in my coat. The sleeves were a bit long and covered her hands and the rest of the jacket hung just below her ankles. "Here let me help" I pulled the sleeves back so they wouldn't cover her hands. "Thank you sweetie" she said smiling. I'm going to let her wear it today, because she has a fever and doesn't know it. I don't really want to tell her that she needs to rest and miss the fun of yelling at the farmers but I want her to feel well. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. "Okay, I feel kinda weak though, my bones feel achy and this stupid ant bite hurts!" she started staring at her finger again. Her face was a little red and she was shivering. "Kairi you have a fever" I said. "Huh?" She looked at me and fell over. "Kyuzo why is the sun a sphere?" Kairi asked looking up at the sky. She starting sweating and shivering more. I picked her up and ran to the Mikumari's house. Kokiri , Kirara, Komachi, Shichiroji, Kambei, and Heihachi were eating breakfast when I got there. "She has a fever" I told them. "Kyuzo, do you think bird look like big bugs when they fly around in the ocean?" Kairi asked "She's hallucinating" Kambei said. "That's not good, Great Samurai bring her over here to me." The elderly lady said. I laid her down in front of the old woman. She laid her hand on Kairi's forehead. She quickly jerked it back. "Has she had any fatal wounds recently?" the woman asked with worry in her voice. Everyone nodded. "This is not good. Were is the wound located?" she asked. "Right above her heart" Kokiri said. "I need you men to leave now. Kirara and Kokiri, fetch me a knife, bandages, hot water and the special ointment we made earlier as fast as you can. This is a life or death situation." The elder mikumari ordered. Life or Death? "What's wrong?" I asked the woman as she took the jacket off Kairi and handed it to me. "I believe her lung is collapsing" The mikumari said quickly and scurried to aid Kirara in getting the hot water. "You must leave now great samurai." I nodded and left the Mikumari's home. I dashed off to the willow grove. I sat under the cherry blossom tree and stared at Tsukihana for quite sometime. Without warning she appeared . "Hello Kyuzo" Tsukihana said. I just looked at the ground. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "Kairi might die" I said slowly. "Yes, I can feel her energy, it's getting fainter by the minute" Tsukihana said looking towards the pond. "What does that mean?" I asked. "She is losing the battle. Pray for her Kyuzo. Give her reason to live. Help her to fight on." Tsukihana said. "If you do this than I will know that you truly love her." Tsukihana said before disappearing. I love her. With all my heart. I ran towards the Mikumari's house. I slowed down when I saw Kokiri and Kirara coming out of the house. Their faces where sad. No it can't be she can't be dead. I walked up to them. "Kyuzo, walk with me" Kokiri said and started walking. I followed behind her. Kirara sat on the ground and started to cry. "How is she?" I asked. "It doesn't look good, the eldest Mikumari said she might not even make it through the night." Kokiri said. Tears started to form in her eyes. "This is all my fault. I was the one who dragged us into this mess! If it wasn't for me Kairi wouldn't have been hurt." She fell on her knees and cried. "She doesn't blame you" I said. She looked up at me. "Is there a place where I can stay with her tonight?" I asked her. "We can carry her to one of the abandon huts in the forest. I will go clean one up for you." Kokiri dried her tears and ran towards Kirara to get help in her task. I walked back to the willow grove. I cried for the first time since I was young. I wept for Kairi. I prayed that she would miraculously get better. Because I love her. I saw a black butterfly out of the corner of my eye. When I turned around I saw a doorway. People were walking inside it, they were coming closer to the door. Then I saw the black and white uniforms.


	12. The Broken Moon

_Hello there wonderful readers of my fiction! In the last chapter I wanted you to think : 'What a twist!' so if you did awesome if you didn't I tried. Anywho back to the story and the very unwanted disclaimer that I am forced to write._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7 and Bleach._

_Claimer: I DO own Kairi Ichimaru and Tsukihana. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi and has given me permission to use her in my story._

_The story continues…_

**Kyuzo's POV**

I dried my tears quickly and faced the strangers. There were at a lot more twenty of them. "Who are you?" I asked. "We are Soul Reapers. We are looking for Kairi Ichimaru and Kokiri Yakushi. Do you know them?" an old man with a long beard asked. I nodded. "Can you take us to them?" he asked. "I can take you to Kokiri but not Kairi." I answered. A red headed woman popped up from behind a white haired boy. "Why not?" she asked. "She is injured badly and is likely to die." I said solemly. "What? No my baby girl can't die!" The woman started to cry. A man that resembled Kairi patted her back. "Captain Unohana, you know what to do." The old man said. A woman with black hair pulled in a braid in front of her came to the front of the crowd. "Please lead us to her." The woman said. I lead them back to the village. I knocked on the Mikumari's door. Kokiri answered. The one named Unohana stood in front of me. "Captain Unohana, please come in." Kokiri opened the door for the woman and another woman with short silver hair. I heard Kairi screaming in pain. I wanted to burst through the door but Kambei had shown up and restrained me. "Get a hold of yourself Kyuzo-dono." Kambei said. "We should introduce ourselves." The old man said. "I am head Captain Yamamoto." A man with white hair and gold eyes appeared behind him. "Liuetenant of squad one Chojiro Sasakibe" . A woman with short black hair spoke next. "Captain of Squad two and leader of the Stealth force, I am Sui Fang." A fat guy with a pencil head was after her. "Uh Lieutent of squad two Marechiyo Omeada". The man that looked like Kairi was next. "I am Kairi's father, Captain of squad three, Gin Ichimaru." He smiled creepy. Just like Kairi's 'EVIL' smirk. "I am Izuru Kira, Lieutenant of Squad three." A blonde man said. "The women inside are Captain Unohana and Liuetenant Isane Kotesu." A girl no more than Kokiri's age said. "I am Momo Hinamori, Lieutenant of Squad 5." She said. "I am Captain of Squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki." A dark haired man said. "Im Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of Squad six" A red haired man said. He had a lot of tattoos. So this is the man Tsukihana was talking about? "I'm Captain of Squad seven, Komamura." A man with a dog head spoke. That was weird. Kairi screamed in pain again. Kambei held me back again. "Lieutent Iba of squad seven." A man with sunglasses said. A guy with a womens kimono was after him "Captain of Squad eight, Shunsui Kyoraku" The man said. "I am Lieutenant Nanao Ise of squad eight" "I'm Kensei Captain of Squad nine." "Im Shuhei Hisagi Lieutenant of squad Nine." A short silever haired boy was next. 'Im Captain of Squad ten and practically Kairi's younger brother, Toshiro Hitsugaya." The red haired woman was next. "Im Kairi's mom and Liuetenant of the tenth division, Rangiku Matsumoto." That was Kairi's MOM? "Im Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of squad eleven." He was taller than I was and covered in scars. This is the famous Kenpachi, ehh? A little girl with pink hair jumped on to Kenpachi's shoulder. "I'm Lietenant of squad eleven, Yachiru Kusajishi!" "Mayuri Kurosuchi, captain of squad twelve and leader in the research and development lab." A very odd looking man said. "Im Nemu Kurosuchi Lieutenant of squad twelve." A white haired man was next to speak. " I am Captain Jushiro Ukitake of squad thirteen" A woman with shoulder length black hair came out from behind him " I am Rukia Kuchiki." She said. An orange haired guy was next. "Im Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper and a childhood friend of Kairi's." Another red haired woman popped out of nowhere "I'm Orihime and I think they need my help!" Kairi screamed in pain again. Orihime went into the hut. A big guy said his name was Yasutora Sado but everyone called him Chad. Kokiri came out of the hut. "Yu-Yu- Nii-san!" She hugged a guy with dark hair and glasses. "I am Uryu Ishida, Kokiri's twin brother" he said. Fraternal twins, of course. "Hello! I am Kisuke Urahara!" a man with a stripped hat said. "I am Kairi's sensei Yoruichi Shihoin" A dark skinned woman said. "I am Tessai" a man with braids said. Hmmm…Tessai where have I heard that name before? "I'm Jinta and this is Ururu" a little red head kid pointed to a dark haired girl. "I am Shinji Hirako, Kairi's othersensei and the Captain of Squad five" A man with straight cut short hair said. "I'm Hiyori Sarugaki, one of Kairi's best friends." A blonde girl spoke. "Im Lisa" a dark haired waman said. "Im Love Aikawa!" A man with star shaped hair said. "I'm Rose" A man with long light red hair said. "You can call me Hachi." A rather large man with pink hair said. "Im MASHIRO!" a girl with green hair shouted. I think I'm going to be deaf in my right ear now. Orihime, Unohana, Isane, Kirara, Komachi, and the eldest Mikumari came out of the hut. They introduced themselves. The others in our group introduced themselves too. "What's you name?" Orihime asked me. "Kyuzo" I said. "Oh! Kairi asked to see you!" She said. I walked in the room. Kairi was laying on the floor. Blood was everywhere. She was dressed in her night kimono I got her a while back. She hasn't worn it because she didn't want to mess it up. We sleep outside so I can understand her reasoning. Her breathing was steady and she had her eyes closed. "I think we should let them have a moment alone." I heard Kambei say through the door. I sat beside Kairi.

**Kairi's POV**

I felt Mom and Papa's spiritual pressure, along with the other Soul Reapers and my friends. Orihime and Unohana healed me completely, though it was mostly Orihime. I heard talking outside and the door opening and closing. I heard the sound of heavy combat boots on the wood floor. It was Kyuzo. He sat down next to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were closed, around them was red and a little puffy. "You've been crying" I said softly brushing the hair from his face. He opened his eyes and took my hand. "How are you feeling, my angel?" he asked. "My wounds are completely healed, I'm just resting from the fatigue it put me through" I said smiling a little. "I met your parents" Kyuzo said. I sat up. "Did you tell them about us?" I asked quietly. "No, I was waiting for you" he said. "Alright then we should tell them now." I said standing up. "Are you sure you should be standing up?" Kyuzo asked. "I'm fine my love." I said as I went into a room and changed into my uniform. "Alright" Kyuzo said. "Hold my hand, my love" I said as I took his hand and walking out the door.


	13. Moonlight Kisses

_Hello! I want to give a big thanks to Fire Sage! Thank you for writing your KyuzoxOC fanfic 'The Crimson warrior, the elegant assassin' I love your story and cannot wait for the next chapter. People that read my fic need to read Fire Sage's it is awesome! And one other thing, I LOVE TACOS! JK, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I have some pictures of Kairi Ichimaru and I will have the best on here soon! _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or Samurai 7._

_Claimer: I DO own Kairi Ichimaru and Tsukihana. My Sister owns Kokiri Yakuhi and has given me permission to use her in my story._

_Thank Ya!_

**Kairi's POV**

I held Kyuzo hand and walked out the door. All of the Gotei 13 was standing outside of the village elders house. I walked over to them with Kyuzo. "Head Captain" I bowed. "Tsukihime Ichimaru" Head Captain said. I jerked my head up. "Tsukihime? But I am only to be called that when the…" I started. "The Soul Society has been destroyed." Head Captain finished my sentence. "Is that why everyone came?" I asked looking at all of the Soul Reapers. Even my Lil' Hanataro showed up. "Yes" Head Captain replied I wasn't paying attention to him any more. I raced over to Hanataro. "Lil Hanataro" I gave him a hug. "H-hello, Kairi" Hanataro said. Hanataro is like my other little brother. I saw Tohiro too. "CAPTAIN Hitsugaya!" I gave him a hug too. "Hello, sis" he replied. Kyuzo was looking at me like I was crazy. I walked over to him. "Kyuzo, I want you to meet my younger brothers, practically anyway." I said and dragged him over to them. "This is Hanataro, and this is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya" I said. "HEY! What about ME!" an annoying voice came yelling over everyone else's heads. That voice is sooo annoying. Kon came flying into my chest. Sadly, If I was paying attention it wouldn't have happened. But my lil bros were here. "Oh Kairi! I missed you so much!" He put his face in my chest. "KON! If you don't get off of my chest I'll let Kyuzo deal with you!" I tried to pull him off. That stuffed lion put me in a death grip. Kon looked over at Kyuzo who was glaring at Kon. "Man, Kairi you're so mean!" Kon said and jumped off my chest. Kyuzo looked at me with the 'what just happened' look. I gave him the 'I'll tell you about it later' look. "Hey, look who finally decided to wake up!" I heard Shinji's voice. "Well, hello to you to Shinji" I looked over my shoulder at the Visord. "Uh, Hello? That's Sensei to you!" He shot back. "Ok, that's how you wanna play? CAPTAIN Hirako." I smirked. He hated when I called him Captain. "You're pure evil" he mumbled and walked away. "Thanks for the compliment Shinji!" I waved. "KAIRI, GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Kenpachi yelled. Kyuzo held my hand as I walked over to the clearing where Kenpachi stood. "Hello, Kenpachi" I said. I smelled the sugary sweetness of Yachiru's favorite Konpito candy. "Hi, Yachiru!" I said to the pink haired girl. "Hi, Ri-Chan!" she giggled from her tree branch. "So ya gonna fight me or stand there?" Kenpachi asked. Kyuzo got tense. "It's alright Kyuzo. This won't take long." I said and grabbed Tsukihana from his coat. He had it on the whole time. "Alright Kenpachi gice it your best shot!" I stood a few feet away from Kenpachi. He came at me with all his strength. I dodged a few hits and kicked him in the gut. He flew into a tree. I landed on the ground quietly. "You're getting too good at this." Kenpachi groaned as he sat up. A huge bruise started to form on his stomach. "So that's 1,257 to 0" I said. "Yep" was all he said when he walked off. I turned to look at a very wide-eyed Kyuzo. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing" he said and took my hand. "So about the lion?" he asked. "Kon? He's a perv." I said. "Oh" he said. He looked about ready to kill Kon. We walked back to the group. I said hello to everyone. I saw Mom and Papa. I ran and gave them the biggest hug I could manage. I cried a little and Papa patted my head. "I missed you" I said after I dried my tears. "We missed you too" they said. "Oh! I've got big news!" I said. "Really? Is it good or bad?" Papa asked. "It's really really great news, I'll be right back." I said as I ran to get Kyuzo. Mom and Papa looked at each other wondering what kind of news it was. I found Kyuzo with Byakuya, Ichigo, Kokiri, and Uryu. "Hello!" I said to everyone. "Kairi" Byakuya nodded. "Oh hey Kairi! Why are you out of breath?" Ichigo asked. "Im sorry to interrupt what ever you were doing, but I gotta borrow Kyuzo for a sec." I said. I took Kyuzo's hand and we started off to break the news to Mom and Papa. "Where are we going?" he asked. "To break the news of our relationship to the population of Soul Reapers that have came to this world." I said with a smile. "Everyone?" he asked. "No, just my Mom and Papa. But, you know Okara." I said. He nodded. We walked over to Mom and Papa. They were talking about some new recipe with dried persimmons. "Mom and Papa, I want you to meet my boyfriend Kyuzo" I said with a smile. "Huh? My little girl has a boyfriend? How wonderful!" Mom started clapping. Papa looked at Kyuzo with the most serious face ever. "Really? Is he always this scary looking?" Papa asked going back to his normal smiling self. "What are you talking about Papa? Kyuzo's not scary looking." I said and looked at Kyuzo. "Well, I guess this means we are going to have to have a little chat, Kyuzo" Papa said. "Walk with me" Papa started walking and motioned for Kyuzo to follow. Kyuzo looked at me. I nodded. He walked away with Papa. I sat beside Mom on a stack of wood. "What do you think their talking about Mom?" I asked. "Knowing your father, it's going to be about Kyuzo treating you right." Mom said as she let out a sigh. "Kyuzo does treat me right. He loves me and I love him" I said looking at the ground. Mom looked at me. "You know what's going to happen don't you?" she asked. "Yes" I said and started to cry.

**Kyuzo's POV**

I was walking with Kairi's father Captain Ichimaru. "So your dating my daughter, eh?" he asked. I nodded. "A man of few words, I guess?" he asked. I nodded again. "Do you love her?" He asked. "Yes." I said. He seemed a little surprised at my spoken answer. "Do you believe she loves you?" he asked. I nodded. "What make you think that?" He asked. "She told me." I said. "She did? Well, do you promise on your life not to cause her harm?" he asked. "Yes" I said. I could feel my heart pick up speed. I have to ask him. "Sir" I said and stopped walking. He turned and looked at me. "I wish to marry Kairi. Will you allow me the greatest honor of your daughters hand in marriage?" I asked bowing. "Hmmm….Alright..But you have to ask her. If she says yes, then my answer is yes too. I cannot say no to her!" He smiled a little wider and walked off. I smiled a little. I hope she says yes.

**Kairi's POV**

Papa came back from walking and Kyuzo wasn't with him. "Papa, where's Kyuzo?" I asked sitting up from the pile of boards I was laying on. "Well, you see Kairi, I don't know. I left him on the trail." Papa said. "Ok. Thanks Papa." I walked off to find him. I found him leaning against a house. His expression said he was deep in thought. I decided not to bother him and leaned on the house beside him quietly. "How do you do that?" he asked. "Do what?" I asked. "Manage to be the only person in the world that can sneak up on me?" He looked at me. "I am a stealthy person naturally" I said. He looked at me with a brow raised. "Ok, I trained with Soi Fon and the Stealth force along with Yoruichi, both of which are masters at the art of silent killing" I said. He nodded. "Will you walk with me?" he asked. "Lead and I will follow!" I said with a smile. He smiled a little and took my hand. We walked to our willow grove. "I have something to ask you" he said as we sat beside the pond. "Ask away" I said. "Will you do my the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked and bowed. He sat there bowing waiting for an answer. "If only I could." I finally said. "Why can you not?" He asked as he sat back up. "Being the Tsukihime I have to marry the person chosen by the reigning Tsukihime." I answered. "Has she chosen?" Kyuzo asked. "No, I must complete a ritual dance on the next full moon. Only then will I know. I want it to be you with all my heart. I can't think of marrying anyone else" I said. "I feel the same" Kyuzo said. He pulled me close to him. Our faces an inch a part. I brushed the hair from his eyes. I rested my forehead on his and planted a kiss on his lips. My arms wrapped around his neck as he kissed me back. His arms wrapped me in a hug. My heart wasn't ready to break our first kiss but my lungs said otherwise. "That was our first kiss" he said looking a little baffled. "Yes, and here's the second." I planted another kiss on his lips. They were chapped from the harsh wind from the mountain trail to Kanna, but I loved it none the less.

**Kyuzo's POV**

Kairi's lips were soft and sweet. I never wanted to let her go. I could tell she didn't want to either. Unfortunately for us, we had to teach the farmers. When we got there Uryu, Ryuken, and Kokiri were lecturing them about proper bow care. Kairi rolled her eyes. "We had to leave our wonderful little piece of happiness for this?" She asked. Heh, she was disappointed we had to stop kissing. Kambei walked over to us. "Kyuzo-dono, Kairi, I believe Mr. Ishida and his son have this covered." Heihachi came and told Kokiri he needed her help on the Ballista. "Grrrrr" Kairi growled. We walked off to find Shichiroji and see if he needed help. He didn't. So we went back to our piece of happiness.


	14. A Song for my Love

_Hello, meh wonderful readers! How ya'll doin? I'm doin good. I just went an seen Twilight: Breaking Dawn Prt 2! IT WAS AMAZING. I got whiplash and a heart attack and almost cried like 7 times! Thank you to Kihlala Sisters for reading and reviewing! I will be sure to try! ;) Here is the next chapter! I do NOT own Bleach, Samurai 7 or any of their characters. I DO own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, and Tsukihime. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi and has given me permission to use her in my story. I also do not own 'My Dearest Treasure' of Guilty Crown. This is an Enligsh version of the song by Amanda Lee from Youtube._

**Kairi's POV**

After spending all day with Kyuzo, we had to part because Ryuken and Uryu needed rest and the farmers still had to be taught. I had to help Kirara get her home ready for the village women to stay there during the war. "Kirara?" I asked. "Yes, Kairi?" Kirara asked from her flower arranging. "When is the next full moon?" I asked quietly. "In two days. Why do you ask?" Kirara responded. "I have to do a ritual dance on the next full moon." I said simply. "A ritual dance? What is it for?" She asked. "To explain it I have to explain the role of the Tsukihime." I started. "A Tsukihime is chosen to be born every 1500 years. The reigning Tsukihime is the Tsukihime that died before the new is born. The Tsukihime turns into the moon after they die. Turning them into the reigning Tsukihime. But they have to marry the man chosen by the spirit of the Sun. The man doesn't know if he is chosen by the Sun so it is an arranged marriage, basically. In order to find the man chosen by the Sun, I have to do the ritual dance to summon the reigning Tsukihime, so she can conduct the test to determine who he is." I said. "An arranged marriage? What happens if you never find him?" Kirara asked. "Then I will die alone." I said sadly. "You can't marry anyone else?" Kirara asked. "No. I can only marry the one chosen by the Sun, or I die and don't become the reigning Tsukihime. Which will cause the moon to disappear and the World will go out of balance and eventually self destruct." I said. "So I guess this is very important that you do this ritual as soon as possible?" she asked. "Yes, I just hope I can do it before the war starts." I said. I was thinking about Kyuzo. I heard a very faint sound outside. Kirara didn't hear it. "I'll be right back" I said and left out of the back door silently. I silently climbed up onto the roof. I sneaked onto the front of the roof. Sure enough leaned against the door was a certain blonde with a red coat. I jumped down and landed silently in front of him. His eyes were closed. He was crying. I walked closer to him. I wiped his tears away. He looked at me. I held his hand and lead him to the Willow Grove. He was still crying when we got there. I sat down under the cherry blossom tree. I pulled him down and laid his head in my lap. While he cried I sang: "_Sold everything that makes me whole, Belongs to you, I'll give my heart and soul, I'm yours. Hey, I've never laughed like this in my life, forgetting all the bitter strife, I know I've made mistake s even so, I'm glad I kept my feet on that path because its brought me to where I am today I'm here with you, I'll keep my eyes always looking at the narcissistic sky, we will go far, were the stars all are, cause we'll be connected by our joining hands, smile let all of my tears dry, and this love of ours will never die. The two of us have something precious we must protect no matter why, there will come a time our own strength alone won't be enough, even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way, and even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away, I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark I see, I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me. Sold everything that makes me whole belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul, I'm yours. Hey in this world I can see so much beauty and happiness that I can't take back, believe, we'll find it too, There will come a time when someone accuses you of doubting life, and they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes, even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say, and even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head, I will stand and be the one to wipe away those tears you shed, and when someone's hurt you let me be the arms you come home to, sold everything that makes me whole belongs to you, I'll give my heart and soul, I'm yours. One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart, I will wait for that day praying that we will never fall apart, even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away, and even if I disappear, I know that things will be okay, I'll become a journal and we'll live on in your memories. I'll never forget you and I hope you remember me, you're my dearest treasure and for you I'll take my heart and soul, and I would risk it all." _I finished singing the song and realized I was crying too. Kyuzo sat up and held me tightly in his arms. "You're my dearest treasure" we both said together. I fell asleep to Kyuzo's reassuring heartbeat. I woke up the next morning cuddled into Kyuzo's neck. "Good Morning my dearest treasure" he said softly. "Good Morning my dearest treasure" I copied. We smiled. "I won't let anyone take you away from me." I said softly. "and I won't let anyone take you away from me." He said in my ear. "I promise" we said together. I kissed him on the lips and stood up. "Kairi?" Kyuzo asked. I turned around. "Yes?" I asked. "Why do you have to get married to the Sun for the Soul Society?" Kyuzo asked hesitantly. I stared at the pond. "When I marry the Sun and seal it with a kiss I will have the power to recreate the Soul Society." I said softly. "Does that mean you can make a permanent door to this world?" he asked. "Yes, I suppose so." I said. "Why do you ask?" I smiled. "I think Kokiri and Heihachi have a secret relationship." Kyuzo said a little flustered. "You do too? I thought it was just me." I said smiling. "I saw them kiss" I said. Kyuzo looked shocked. "What? When? How?" Kyuzo asked. "Uhm, I saw them kiss, yesterday, in a tree, and I am a silent person." I said non-chalantly and counting off the answers on my fingers. I counted one more answer than there was supposed to be. Oh well. We walked into the village. I saw Ichigo. "Oh hey Kairi! Kyuzo" he said waving. "Hi Ichigo" I said. Kyuzo nodded acknowledging Ichigo's presence. "Ichigo, I have a question." I said. "Alright" he said. "Where have all of the Soul Reapers been sleeping since you arrived?" I asked. "We brought temporary shelters until you're able to create a new Soul Society." Ichigo answered. "Ok, another question, You, Orihime, Chad, Ryuken, Uyru, Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Yoruichi, and most of the Visords live Karakura town, why are you here?" I asked. "Well you see, after you went missing everyone came to the Soul Society and Mayuri experimented with the Senkaimon a little too much, and there was an explosion and the next thing we knew we all were walking to the Senkaimon door that lead us here." Ichigo explained. "That idiot." Was all I said and stalked off with Kyuzo tagging along behind me.

**Kyuzo's POV**

I can't believe I cried. I am a samurai that was crying in the lap of a woman. A woman I love. I'll be sad to see her with another guy. But, I guess I will have to live with it just the same. I hate most of my life. Why does this stuff always happen to me? Kairi and I walked over to the Mikumari's house. Rangiku was sitting outside with Unohana, Yoruichi, and Kirara. "Hey everyone" Kairi said. "Oh hi sweetie!" Rangiku answered. "Hello Kairi" Unohana said. "Nice to see you Kairi" Yoruichi grinned. "Good morning Kairi" Kirara said. They were all sewing something that was a light blue color. "What are you sewing?" Kairi asked. Again with reading minds?! "This is the ceremonial Tsukihime Kimono you have to wear. WE are just tweaking it so it will fit." Rangiku said. "It looks more like a dress than a kimono." Kairi said practically scowling at the garment. "That's just how much we tweaked it for you!" Rangiku said pointing to a pile of light blue cloth. It was taller than Okara. "I'm glad you did. I would have tripped through most of the ceremony and the world would have ended." Kairi laughed nervously. "Ok! Time to try it on!" Rangiku took Kairi by the hand and practically had to drag her inside. A few minutes later Kairi came out in a light blue knee high dress with black shorts underneath. Most of the back was gone from the dress. It had a sweatheart neckline and was held on to her thin figure with black ribbons that were tied criss cross around her torso. She had her hair up in a ponytail. Her shoes were black flats with black and light blue ribbons that laced around her calf and tied at her knee. She had black and light blue ribbons laced around her wrists and forearm and tied at her elbow. "You look beautiful" everyone turned and looked at me. I gave them the 'WHAT?' look. They broke out in giggles. Kairi blushed and walked over to me. "Thank you" she said softly. She kissed me on the lips in front of everyone. Their laughing stopped as they looked at us. I took Kairi's hand and twirled her around. "Absolutely beautiful" I said into her ear. The women started to giggle some more. I let Kairi go and she went inside to change. While Kairi was inside Unohana, Yoruichi, and Kirara left. I was outside with Rangiku. "You do know what has to happen to her don't you Kyuzo?" she asked. I nodded. "You never know, maybe you were the one chosen by the Sun." she laughed a little. "That's what I hoping for" I said. "I heard you asked Gin for her hand in marriage, did you ask her?" she asked. I nodded. "She is a very special person Kyuzo. Her power was used to help the Soul Society time and time again. We need her now more than ever. She has accepted this duty of her own free will, and has sworn to follow the deeds of the reigning Tsukihime, even if it means going against her own heart." Rangiku said sadly. "I will still love her. Even afterwards" I said softly. "I'm sure she will still love you as well." Rangiku said with a small smile. Kairi walked out of the door in her normal soul reaper uniform. "Did I miss anything?" she asked. "Nope! I was just chatting with Kyuzo" Rangiku said. "Alrighty then, I guess we should get going. Bye Mom!" Kairi waved as we walked away. "By Kairi and Kyuzo" She waved back. I held my hand up to wave good bye. Kairi put her hand in mine and we walked to the village to make the preparations for the up coming war.


	15. Blood Crest

_I do not own Beach or Samurai 7. I do own Kairi Ichimaru and Tsukihana. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi and has given me permission to use her in my story._

**Kairi's POV**

I helped Kokiri and Heihachi with the Ballista for a little while, then I went to talk to the Head Captain. "Head Captain" I bowed. "Tsukihime" He bowed back. Grrr. "Don't remind me" I said looking off into space. "I came here to see if the preperations for the ceremony are complete." I said hurridly. "Yes, the part we could do are done. Tonight is the full moon Tsukihime. You must draw the blood crest." The Head Captain said. "I understand" I said and walked to the nearest cliff. It had a perfect clearing for the ritual. I took one of Tsukihana out and cut my hand. I winced. I dipped my index finger into the blood and began to draw the rose emblem on to the dirt. After I was finished I wrapped my hand in a piece of cloth and started placing the large tourches in their own respective places. Finished. Now all I had to do was wait for sundown. That wasn't hard considering we had a lot of preperations to do even with the Soul Reapers' help. I walked into the village. I walked by the archery range to see how the simpletons were doing. They hit the targets, at least everyone but Manzo. Kyuzo was there. "Your hand is bleeding" he said glancing at me. "I'm aware" I said. "Why haven't you got it healed?" he asked. "I don't want it to be healed." I said. "Then you'll bleed out." He said back. "Not if you sew my hand together, it won't." I said. "Like old times?" he asked with a smirk. "If you mean last month then yes, like old times" I giggled. I can hardly believe I've only known Kyuzo a month. It feels like we've been together forever. I hardly even know about his past or anything about him in general. But I know he loves me. That's all the fact I need to love him back. I sat down on the ground and took the med kit from my pack. He sat down next to me. He threaded the needle and started to sew my hand. I winced at first but the pain became distant, like it's not truly there. "How did you get hurt?" Kyuzo asked. "I cut myself" I said. "Why would you do that?" he asked. He sounded worried. Well as worried as Kyuzo could sound. "It's part of the ceremony. I had to draw a blood crest on the ground. I have to perform the dance in the blood crest tonight." I said softer than I intended. "I understand" he said. He finished sewing my hand and wrapped it in a bandage. I remember when he stitched my arm when we worked for Ayamaro. Those were the good days. I gave him a small hug. "Thank you" I said and walked away. I felt him watching me go. I almost started to cry. I walked to see if Heihachi need my help. "Uh, Heihachi-dono? Do you need any help?" I asked him. "Oh hey Kairi" Kokiri's voice came from the top of the Ballista. I shunpoed up to her. She was sitting with Heihachi eating what I assumed was a lunch. Now it's empty plates with a few grains of rice left on them. Of course, these two and their beloved obsession with rice. Heihachi had just stuffed a rice ball in his mouth. That's why he didn't answer. "Hi, How are you two doing?" I asked as I sat down in front of them. "Oh everything is going great, the Ballista is almost ready and the tree ammo is being cut down by Kiku right now." Kokiri said with a smile. "That's not what I meant" I said. "Then what did you mean?" Heihachi asked after swallowing the rice ball. "Don't play dumb. I know you two are a couple, Ok?" I said with a little smile. "I guess you can't be fooled" Heihachi said as he held Kokiri's hand. "I'm glad you're both happy." I said and looked at the forest underneath us. "Kairi, I can't imagine what you're going through. But, know that I will always be there for you, Ok?" Kokiri said. "I know, sis." I said. "What are you going to do if you can't find the chosen one?" Heihachi asked. "Or if you do and you don't love him?" Kokiri finished the thought. "The only thing I can do. I'll have to live knowing that I will never be able to be with the one I truly love." I said. "Kyuzo?" Kokiri asked. I pulled my knees to my chest and folded my arms. I buried my face into the crease of my elbow. I started crying. "Yes" I said between sobs. I felt Kokiri pull my shoulders into a hug. I didn't move. I just sat there crying. "Thank you, Kokiri and Heihachi." I said looking up at them. They looked at me confused. "For giving me a little hope." I stood up. "I wish you two the best" I said and jumped off the Ballista. I heard Kokiri say "I'm going to have a talk with Kyuzo, about what is going on with Kairi." "Alright" Heihachi said and went back to work. I wonder what she will say to him. I guess I just have to follow them with my ninja stealth.

**Kyuzo's POV**

I just finished the archery lesson with the farmers. Kokiri walked up to me. "Kyuzo-dono, can I talk to you?" she asked. "About what?" I asked. "Kairi" she answered and started walking to a forest path. I followed behind her. "She seems to show more feelings when she's around you." Kokiri said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Back in Karakura town, she never cried, laughed, and hardly ever smiled. But when she met you it's like the darkness that shrouded her heart disappeared. When I see you with her I can tell she is happy, she was never like that with anybody, not even me." Kokiri said. I looked up at her. "I feel terrible knowing that Kairi is most likely going to have to marry someone she doesn't know or love, and I get to be with the man I love. I just don't feel the world is being fair to Kairi. She has done so much without asking to be repaid. She saved the Soul Society, Karakura town, the Soul Reapers', her friends, and me more than I can count. Now she has to give her only happiness up, just so the world can be safe. " Kokiri said. I stood frozen in my tracks. Kokiri was right. Kairi never asked to be paid when she joined Kambei's group, she didn't ask to be paid by Ayamaro, and she never asked for Katsushiro to repay her for saving his life. She was selfless beyond a normal person's capabilities. "Is there anything we can do?" I asked. "Not that I know of. The only thing we can do now, is hope and pray that the world isn't evil enough to take what little piece of happiness she has away from her." Kokiri said turning around. I nodded. We walked back to the village. Kairi was carrying a stack of arrows to the stock pile. "Hey, what are you two doing?" Kairi asked smiling. "Oh you know just chatting" Kokiri said and ran away. Kairi walked closer to me. "Today is my birthday" she said. "Wha?" I said looking at her. She smiled. "Happy Birthday" I said and kissed her. "How old are you today?" I asked after we broke the kiss. "I am officially 20!" She said smiling a little wider. 3 years younger than me. "That makes me 3 years your senior." I said. "You're 23?" she asked. I nodded. "Wow, I thought you were at least 26." She teased. I held her hand as we walked to the Willow Grove.

**Kairi's POV**

"Ok, now it's you're time to talk" I said as I sat down with Kyuzo. He raised a brow. "About you're past." I said. He looked at the ground. "If it's too painful, you don't have to." I said. "No, I can tell you" he said. He took a deep breath. "I was born in village that had many noble samurai families living in it. I lived with my mother and father until my mother died when I was 6. She was killed by the other samurai in the village. My father taught me to use the twin katanas before he too was killed by the other samurai. I found out later that they were killed because the rest of the village feared them. I killed the men that took my parents lives, and ran away from home and became a samurai. I learned from a renegade ninja, the ways of stealth and agility. I fought in the great war and came to work for Ayamaro afterwards. I can never go back to that place. Not that I want to. Then I met you. And my life changed for the better" Kyuzo said. I smiled. "Now you have to tell me about you." He said. "Ok, I was born to the Captain of squad 3 and the lieutenant of squad 10. My birth was a secret and I was hidden away in Karakura town. Away from Aizen. I grew up with Ichigo and then Kokiri. I have never been to a formal school but I have been told I'm pretty smart. When I was 7 I was attacked by a hollow and injured badly. I was saved by a Soul Reaper who I now know was my mother. I trained with Yoruichi to become a Soul Reaper. I went to the Soul Society and saved Rukia. Then I saved the Soul Society from the Bounts. I saved Karakura town from the Arrancars and beat the bloody pulp out of Aizen. Then there was a Reigai incident and I had to keep my clone from going through complete hollowfication and destroying the Soul Society. I learned from the Visords how to control my inner hollow and I had to beat a bunch of people called the Xcution. Then after 2 years of about absolutely nothing I met my dad, and fell through a portal meeting the greatest guy in the world." I finished. "Who's that?" he asked. "You of course!" I said and gave him a hug. Then sun was about to start setting. I looked at it sorrowfully. "Will you hold me one last time?" I asked. Kyuzo wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his heart. "I could listen to your heart forever." I said. "I would let you" he whispered softly in my ear. I felt hot tears fall on my face. For once they weren't mine. "Why are you crying my dearest treasure?" I asked. "I don't want to lose you" he said. I looked up at him. I put his hand on my cheek. "You won't" I said. "But you…" he started. "I will fight. I've never once asked for anything, now all I ask is to be with you. Even if it means going against my superior." I said. I was determined. I dried his tears. "You just have to believe in me." I said and put my forehead on his. "I will always" he said. I kissed him one last time before I went to get ready for the ceremony.


	16. Under the Moon

_I do NOT own Bleach or Samurai 7. I DO own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, Tsukihime Yuki, and Okami Takaru. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi and has given me permission to use her in my story._

**Kairi's POV**

I walked to the Mikumari's house looking at my feet the entire way. Poor Byakuya, his tea never stood a chance. I left Kyuzo sitting in the Willow Grove. I felt so unbearably sad about leaving him there. I walked into the Mikumari's house and sat down beside the fire. I sat there for a minute remembering each of the steps to the dance. After the minute past I got dressed in the ceremonial Kimono (Dress, now thanks to my mom). I walked to the cliff without uttering a word to anyone. They saw the dress and hung their heads in sorrow. More like pity. I don't like to be pitied. I growled to myself as I made my way through the forest. I reached the cliff were the blood crest was. I lit each of the torches. The sun started to set. I sat on my knees in the middle of the blood crest. It has begun, no turning back now. Not that I could anyways.

**Kyuzo's POV**

Rangiku and the eldest Mikumari handed out silver necklaches with sun pendants on them to every single man in the village. The Soul Reaper men got one too. I held mine tightly. I placed it around my neck as Rangiku began to explain what they were for. "As you all know my daughter Kairi, is the Tsukihime. Her husband has to be chosen by the reigning Tsukihime tonight, and in order for us to know who it is you men have to wear these necklaces. The chosen one will be drawn to Kairi. No one must interrupt her ritual dance in anyway. Not even we women can interrupt." Rangiku explained. "What do you mean drawn to Kairi?" one man asked. "The necklace will pull you in her direction. And since no one here knows where she is, then that will be the sign. That and the necklace with start glowing with a faint orange light and get brighter the closer the chosen one gets to Kairi." Rangiku replied. "Now you can go about your duties, just don't go looking for Kairi." Rangiku warned. I went to the Archery range and started shooting down targets. After I finished I pulled the arrows out of the targets and stacked them back up neatly. The farmers arrived and we started another lesson. They were getting better, but they still weren't able to get the arrow to stick. I leaned against a near by house and let the farmers practice. The full moon was out. Kairi would be starting the ceremony now.

**Kairi's POV**

I stood up in the center of the blood crest. I held my arms up in front of me. I started off the dance like a ballet. Gracefully moving from one pose to the next. As my heartbeat grew faster, my movements did as well. I began to sing 'Winds move my heart, swimming in collected words, moved by the wind into the world, clouds like a voice that we all recoginize, carry tomorrow for us all, the moon in the sky has a trembling heart, shown on the glassinstead of eve, stars cring tears in an overflowing stream, I see the night around me.' I raised my hand to the moon and gracefully pulled it to my heart 'Winds died away, and I feel all the world, led by a gentle illusion, clouds are the future that cannot be obtained, torn from inpossible distance, Moon filled with night, as it wove through your heart, such far away, weaved into choice, stars run like tears, as fruit falls from a tree, I wipe my dreams on the night time' The bood crest started to glow a whitish blue color. I finished the dance with a twirl and gracefully sat back down. The light gathered into the center of the blood crest. I placed my hands on the sides and pulled the energy from the ground. I then focused it on a crystal that was hanging from the center torch. The crystal shattered and the reigning Tsukihime stood in front of me. She had long blueish silver hair and soft brown eyes. She wore a light gray kimono and a white obi. "I am the reigning Tsukihime Yuki, what is your name?" she asked in a gentle voice. She held a hand out to me. I took her hand and she helped me up. "I am the Tsukihime Kairi. It is an honor, your grace" I bowed. "Ah, Tsukihime Kairi. It is nice to finally meet you. I assume you have called me to find the man chosen by the Sun?" she asked. "Yes, your grace." I replied. "Very well, please walk me around the village so I may see the men" she said and held onto my arm. "Of course, your grace." I said. "You can call me Yuki, if you like." She said softly. "Yes, your gra- I mean yes, Yuki." I said. "It's been a very long time since someone has called me by my name. I miss hearing it." She said as we walked through the forest. "Yuki? Was your marriage arranges or did you get to marry the man you loved?" I asked. "My marriage was arranged. I had never met my husband before we were married. Are you in love with someone, Kairi?" She looked at me. "Yes." I said. As we entered the village. "Don't tell or show me who he is. That way if I choose him, he will truly be the chosen one." She said. "An unbiased opinion?" I asked. She nodded. I walked with her around the entire village showing her the men. We reached the archery range. Kyuzo had his back to us and was instructing the farmers. I wanted to run to him and tell him I love him one last time before Yuki chose. I didn't move a muscle. Yuki started walking into the Archery range. I followed. We walked down the line of men starting with Kyuzo. Yuki paced back and forth, behind each of them. Kyuzo stared at the both of us. "Alright, Kairi. I have made my decision. Let's head back to the blood crest." Yuki said and we walked back to the Woods. "What is your husbands name?" I asked her. "Okami Takaru." She said softly. "Do you love him?" I asked. "Not at all." She said. I looked up at her. "Couldn't you do anything to change the reigning Tsukihime's opinion?" I asked. "No, there is nothing that can change the reigning Tsukihime's decision. Once I have made up my mind, nothing can change it." She said. I felt my heart jump into my throat as we reached the blood crest. She sat down in the center and motioned for me to sit next to her. I sat down beside her. "Now, in order to find the chosen one you must sing your heart song. Your moon pendant will glow as you sing. You must make sure to keep your eyes closed. The chosen one will be drawn to you. You needn't move from this spot. Do you understand?" She asked. "Yes, I understand" I said. "Now I must leave. I wish you luck in your marriage Kairi." She said and started to fade away. "Thank you Yuki." I said as she faded. I caught her smiling before she disappeared completely. I closed my eyes. I tried to think of my heart song. 'Tring to live and love with a heart that can't be broken, is like tring to see the light, with eyes that can't be opened, yea we both carry baggage we picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently and I will do the same.' The words came out of my mouth before I could think "Sold everything that makes me whole, Belongs to you, I'll give my heart and soul, I'm yours. Hey, I've never laughed like this in my life, forgetting all the bitter strife, I know I've made mistake s even so, I'm glad I kept my feet on that path because its brought me to where I am today I'm here with you, I'll keep my eyes always looking at the narcissistic sky, we will go far, were the stars all are, cause we'll be connected by our joining hands, smile let all of my tears dry, and this love of ours will never die. The two of us have something precious we must protect no matter why, there will come a time our own strength alone won't be enough, even if all hope is lost and somehow you and I lose our way, and even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far away, I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark I see, I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me. Sold everything that makes me whole belongs to you I'll give my heart and soul, I'm yours. Hey in this world I can see so much beauty and happiness that I can't take back, believe, we'll find it too, There will come a time when someone accuses you of doubting life, and they'll try and hurt you with their heartless words and judging eyes, even if the world turns on you and won't believe a word you say, and even if they make you wear a crown of thorns upon your head, I will stand and be the one to wipe away those tears you shed, and when someone's hurt you let me be the arms you come home to, sold everything that makes me whole belongs to you, I'll give my heart and soul, I'm yours. One day you will understand all the mysteries inside my heart, I will wait for that day praying that we will never fall apart, even if all hope is lost and somehow I'm forced to fade away, and even if I disappear, I know that things will be okay, I'll become a journal and we'll live on in your memories. I'll never forget you and I hope you remember me, you're my dearest treasure and for you I'll take my heart and soul, and I would risk it all." I sang the song I sang to Kyuzo. I felt like the most perfect song. This was my heart song.


	17. Twilight Kiss

_Me no own Bleach or Samurai 7. Me own Kairi Ichiimaru, Tsukihana, Tsukihime Yuki, and Okami Takaru.. Me Sister owns Kokiri Yakushi and has given me permission to use her in meh story._

**Kyuzo's POV**

I sat in the Willow Grove after I finished with the farmers. I seen Kairi with the reigning Tsukihime, it broke my heart to see her knowing what was going to happen. '_Even if the darkness comes and tries to take you far way, I'll become the light that shines down enveloping all dark I see, I'll hold you close and won't let even God above take you from me.'_ I heard Kairi's voice. Before I knew it I was running towards a cliff. My feet had a mind of their own. _"The chosen one will be drawn to Kairi"_I remembered what Rangiku said. I looked down to see the sun pendant glowing a bright orange. I tore through the forest until I reached the cliff. I saw her sitting in the center of the blood crest. Her eyes were closed and she just finished her song. I lightly step into the blood crest and sat in front of her. I took my pendant out from underneath my jacket. Her moon pendant glowed brightly in response.

**Kairi's POV**

I heard light foot steps come closer to me. I felt the person sit down in front of me. He's here. I felt my pendant resonate with the man's after it finished I opened my eyes. Sitting in front of me was none other than my dearest treasure, Kyuzo. "Kyuzo!" I tackled him. "Seems we were meant to be after all." He said. He sounded happy. "I told you before, I won't let even God above take you from me" I said. I gave him the most passionate kiss I could. He held me close to him. "This means I can listen to your heartbeat forever" I said softly leaning my head on his chest. I started to cry. "Why are you crying?" he asked. "I'm so happy. I am so grateful I get to be with you. I'm so grateful that you love me even though I am a total weirdo." I said smiling a little through the tears. "You're not a weirdo, you're perfect. I will love you no matter what. " he said. I smiled and kissed him again. "Now, Miss Kairi Ichimaru, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Kyuzo asked. "Yes, Nothing would me happier" I said. He hugged me tightly. After a little while we stood up. I took a torch and set the blood crest on fire the blood caught fire and burned away. It left no trace of the crest. I took Kyuzo's hand and leaned on his shoulder as we walked back to the village. When we reached the village Kiku was making a speech. Kyuzo sat on a rock and I sat on his lap. Apparently Manzo was caught on the opposite side of the village leaking intel to the bandits. Kyuzo and I agreed he should have his head took off. He didn't take my advice. I glared at him. I think I glared to hard because he started crying harder. "You were born a farmer weren't you, Kikuchiyo?" Kambei asked. Kiku mumbled an answer. Heihachi and Kokiri were standing next to Shichiroji. Kokiri and Shichiroji were holding Heihachi back. I guess he doesn't like traitors, especially since the Honuka incident. After the incident was settled Heihachi and Kokiri walked up to were me and Kyuzo were standing. "Soooo…How did it go?" Kokiri asked. "Your prayers paid off." I said snickering. Kyuzo and Kokiri caught on. "What? You heard that?" Kokiri said. "Well, duh. You're not a very quiet person Kokiri. " I said. "You and your super hearing. It amazes me, how it doesn't drive you insane." Kokiri said. "Why would I need to be driven to insanity? I'm already there and loving every minute of it." I smiled. "I believe it." Kokiri said. "So this means you and Kyuzo-dono are betrothed?" Kambei asked. "Uh-huh." I nodded. "I am happy for you, congratulations" Kambei bowed his head. "Thank you, Kambei-sama" I said. I bowed a little. Kyuzo nodded his head in response. Kambei left . "So? How about you two lovebirds?" I asked Heihachi and Kokiri. "Are you ready to announce it?" I asked further. "Not quite. We are going to wait until after the war to break the news." Heihachi said. Kokiri nodded. "Okara, I know you're there so come on out." I said. Okara popped out of a barrel. "Awww, How did you know I was there?" Okara asked. "I'm that awesome." I replied. Okara smiled. "Okara, can you do me a favor and keep this a secret. Don't tell anyone. Not even Komachi, OK?" I asked nicely. "Sure, but my silence comes at a price." Okara said snickering. "Clever girl. Alright, what do you want in return?" I asked. "To be the flower girl at your wedding." Okara said. "Done. Now remember not to tell anyone." I said. "You got it boss." Okara leaped of the barrel and went back to her house. "Kids. What are you going to do?" I shrugged. "While we are on the topic, are you two planning to have kids?" Kokiri asked. "Kokiri! Can you at least wait until AFTER the wedding, for us to even think about having children?" I asked blushing. "Yes" Kyuzo said from behind me. I turned around. "What?" he asked when I started staring. "We will talk more on the subject later." I said. I heard Heihachi and Kokiri started snickering. "Can it you two!" I said. "You two already act like a married couple." Mom's voice came from the other side of Kokiri. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. "The classic kids or no kids question. It's the most common question a husband and wife ask each other." Mom smiled. "It's not that. I just want to take it one step at a time. To enjoy our time together. That's all." I said. "Well, enjoy it quicker. I want grandchildren!" mom said. I mentally rolled my eyes. "Well, then I will leave it at that. Kyuzo and I are going to sleep now." I said and pulled Kyuzo along with me. "Goodnight" I said and waved. They all said goodnight. I held Kyuzo's hand and we grabbed some rice balls and headed for the Willow Grove. My pack and Tsukihana were leaned against the cherry blossom tree. I released I didn't change out of the dress. I froze. "What's wrong?" Kyuzo asked. "I forgot to change clothes and I need a bath." I said. "Will you wait for me here?" I asked Kyuzo. He nodded. I grabbed my night kimono out of my pack and shunpoed to the Mikumari's house. I walked to their hot springs after getting permission from Kirara. I walked through the wooden doors and undressed. I sat down in the hot water. "I thought you were going to wait at the Willow Grove." I said. "I know. I changed my mind and decided to come." Kyuzo said from the other side of the door. I washed my hair and leaned against the rocks. "I feel better knowing you're here." I said softly. I got out of the hot spring and dried myself off. I got dressed in my night kimono and gathered my things. I opened the door. Kyuzo was leaned against it and fell backwards into my arms. "You snuck up on me again." He said looking up at me. "He he, at least I caught you." I smiled. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "I'm gonna give this back to my mom and grab a few things. I'll be a minute, so if you wanna use the hot springs while I'm gone, feel free to do so." I said. He nodded and went into the hot springs. I went to the Soul Reapers temporary living quarters. I dropped the dress off and picked up two extra pillows, a large futon and a thick blanket. I walked back to the hot spring. I heard Kyuzo still inside so I shunpoed to the Willow Grove and set up the bed. I shunpoed back and Kyuzo was standing outside of the hot springs. With no shirt. I think I drooled a little. "You ready to head back?" I asked as he put his shirts on. He nodded. I held his hand and we walked back to the Willow Grove. He saw the bed. "Why?" he asked. "I don't want to ruin the kimono you got me, and it is going to be chilly tonight." I said. He nodded. I laid on the right side and he laid on the left. I snuggled into his arms. "Goodnight, my angel" he said. "Goodnight my love" I said and kissed him goodnight. I feel into a peaceful sleep in Kyuzo's arms.


	18. The War

_Hello, my wonderful readers! I have gotten a couple of requests for a 'fluff' chapter and a 'lemon' chapter. I don't read or write these, so if someone will write them for me and post them, I will let them use Kairi Ichimaru for it. It would be awesome if someone would, sorry to disappoint. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Samurai 7._

_Claimer: I do own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, Tsukihime Yuki, Okami Takaru. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi and has given me permission to use her in my story._

**Kairi's POV**

I woke up snuggled next to my new fiancé Kyuzo. He was still asleep when I woke up. He looked peaceful so I decided not to wake him. I rested my head on his chest and looked around the Willow Grove. It was really foggy today, I felt like something big was about to happen. Kyuzo blinked his eyes open. I smiled and gave him a kiss. "Good morning, my love" I said. "Good Morning, my angel" Kyuzo said drowsily. I sat up and he sat up slowly. "Do you feel it too?" He asked. I nodded. "Somethings going to happen today, and it won't be good." I said. "Your right" he said. We both got up and I folded up the bed. Kyuzo put on his boots and I went to change clothes. After I finished Kyuzo and I walked into the village holding hands. We walked over to the Archery range and took over for Ryuken and Uryu. We taught the farmers a few extra tips and broke for lunch. After lunch the farmers came back and resumed practice. I felt hollows coming towards us. Kyuzo laid on the ground, listening for the bandits. "It's time" he said. We grabbed the bows and took them to the bridge. I went and helped the women get to the Mikumari's house. Hachi put abarrier around the house. I ran back to the bridge. I took Tsukihana out of her sheaths. I stood beside Kyuzo. Out of the fog came 2 benigumo's, raidens and Yukon combat shells. Menos and adjuchas followed behind. I felt Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. "Grimmjow is here with them." I said. "Are you going to fight him?" Kyuzo asked. "Only if he starts attacking. I don't know what he's plotting so it's best to wait and see." I said. "Be careful" Kyuzo said. "I will, you be careful too" I said with a smile. He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss and used my spiritual pressure to fly upwards. I stood above the farmers. "This is no major threat, put down your weapons and come across the bridge one at a time." One of the benigumo said. I heard the ballista fire. It struck through one of the benigumo. The Yukon combat shells charged. "Fire at will!" Kambei ordered. Thousands of arrows flew into the air, striking the bandits down. Menos started charging ceros. I flew into the array of arrows. I dodged the arrows and came at the Menos. With Tsukihana I made quick work of them. I started cutting down the adjuchas. I felt Grimmjow's energy come closer to me. After I beaten the hollows, I noticed the bandits retreating. Grimmjow came nearer. I landed next to Kyuzo on the ground. "He's coming" I said. Grimmjow walked across the gorge where the bridge used to be. "So you're still alive, Grimmjow" I growled. "Heh, did you really think you could defeat Lord Aizen that easily? After you 'defeated' him the Hogyoku brought him back. He brought the Espada's back too." Grimmjow smirked. "I only sense you here." I said. "That's because the others are in Hueco Mundo with Aizen, getting stronger of course." Grimmjow said. "Then why are you here?" I asked. "To kill you, why else?" Grimmjow said taking a stance. "Hmph, yea right." I said and took a defensive stance. "Let's do this" Grimmjow swung at me with his left hand. I dodged and countered with an uppercut to the stomach. He coughed up blood and cursed at me. He lunged at me again, this time with his left hand. "Predictiable" I said and dodged the fake hit and the swift kick that came after. I caught his leg and broke his knee. "You little.." Grimmjow growled. I smirked. "Is that all you got?" I asked. He drew his Zanpakuto. "You'll pay for that!" Grimmjow yelled as he swung at me with his Zanpakuto. I caught the blade with my bare hand. I pretended to yawn. I snapped the blade in two with a flick of my wrist. The blade fell to the ground. "Cero" Grimmjow shot a cero at me. I held out my hand and pointed at the incoming blast. "Cero Oscuras" I said. The black energy bursted forth and obliterated Grimmjows Cero. Grimmjow looked around for another way out. He spotted Kokiri. He sonidoed to her and grabbed her by the neck. Heihachi tried to stop him but was pinned down by his spiritual pressure. Grimmjow sonidoed back to where I was. He held what was left of his blade up to Kokiri's neck. Kokiri started to cry. "Kairi!" she yelled to me. "Come with me and the girl lives" Grimmjow smirked. "Fine, I'll go with you." I said and put down my stance. Grimmjow wasn't thinking, he let go of Kokiri. I shunpoed in front of him and unsheathed Tsukihana. I held both Tsukihana up to his neck. "What is Aizen planning?" I asked putting a little pressure on his neck. Blood started to trickle down Tsukihana's blade. "He's planning on destroying this world and taking you as his bride." Grimmjow growled. "Then I will let you live, but you have to give Aizen a message." I said. "Alright, what is it?" Grimmjow asked. "Tell him, that I will not let him destroy this world. Nor will I become his bride." I said through gritted teeth. "Now go before I change my mind" I let go of Grimmjow. He looked at me coldly and opened a Garganta. He walked inside and shut the Garganta. I walked over to Kyuzo. "What's going on?" Kyuzo asked. The others gathered around us. "Aizen is planning on destroying this world and taking me as his…." I growled at the thought. "As his what?" Kambei asked. I growled a little more. "As his….b-bride" I said through gritted teeth. Kyuzo looked at me. "Don't worry, I will never ever let that disgusting power hungry excuse for a man take me away from you." I said. Kyuzo nodded. Kikuchiyo came running towards us. Kambei sliced off his head. "Bring me a rope" Kambei said. Kambei tied Kyuzo, Katsushiro, and Gorubei up. He put Kiku's head in a basket and told us of his plan to infiltrate the Benigumo. Everyone agreed. I helped get Heihachi, Kambei, Kiku's body, Shichiroji, and Kokiri into bushels of rice.

**Kyuzo's POV**

I was tied to two idiots. How could things get worse? I was led along with Katsushiro and Gorubei to the fields where the farmers were. The bushels of rice that Kambei, Shichiroji, Heihachi and Kokiri were in were to my left. I closed my eyes while Rikichi was talking. "Kyuzo? Look how low you have fallen." One of the gold bandits said. I think his name was Syusai. "Likewise" I said. "You allowed yourself to be hired for RICE! So is this what you call fallen?" Syusei swung his sword at me. It landed a few feet away from me. I didn't even blink. After that we started being led away and Kirara appeared and offered herself for the villages safety. They took her too but said it wouldn't be enough and that they were still going to destroy the village. Then a voice all too familiar spoke up "Then take me, also." Kairi said. She stood in front of Rikichi and the other farmers. "To atone for their betrayal I will go with you." Kairi said. "Lord Ukyo did have an odd fascination with this silver haired woman." The smaller gold unit said. "Alright, woman you come with us as well" Syusei said. Kairi walked in between two of the black suited soldiers. Kirara was led to another room while Katsushiro, Gorubei, and I were thrown into cells. Kairi was chained around her wrists and ankles to a wall. The rice was taken to a different room. I heard Gorubei start to free himself and I did the same. Kairi stood still with her head down. She was whispering something to herself but I couldn't understand it. Gorubei knocked out the guard and found the keys. He unlocked Katsushiro and me. But the keys didn't fit Kairi's locks. "Stand back" Kairi said. We did as we were told. "Ye Lord! Mask of Blood and Flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, Ye who bears the name of Man!, Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado Number 31 Shakkho!" Kairi focused the red energy from her palm on the lock on her left hand. She fired and the lock exploded and burnt her pretty bad. Using her newly freed arm she pulled the other chains off with ease. "What was that?" Gorubei asked. "A kido spell" Kairi said. She ran towards a door. More of the black suited soldiers came after us. I quickly used hand to hand combat and stole two swords. I was planning on giving one to Kairi but she easily killed the soldiers without one. After we beat the soldiers we headed towards Kambei. Gorubei went through the floor and landed next to Kirara. Kairi and I silently snuck up behind a raiden and cut it's arm off making it fall over into the other raiden. I started killing the Yukon combat shells and the black suited soldiers. "Kyuzo!" Sobei yelled. He swund his sword at me making it look like he hit me. "KYUZO!" Kairi and Kikuchiyo yelled. I sliced through the sword and Sobei's arm. I heard Kairi make a sigh of relief. I struck Sobei down and then he blew up. Heihachi and Kokiri showed up saying we had to get out of there because the place was about to blow. Shichiroji found a log on the canyon wall and brought it to the opening. I picked Kairi up and ran out first. The others followed. I let Kairi down when we landed on stable ground. Her arm was messed up pretty badly. "Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded. "Are you?" I asked pointing to her arm. "It's nothing Orihime can't heal" She said with a smile. We climbed up the canyon wall. We stopped at a ledge where we could rest. I wrapped Kairi's arm in a bandage. Katsushiro looked over the ledge. Shots were fired. "A sniper" Katsushiro said. "We will need a couple of scouts to check it out" Kambei said. "I'll go" Kairi said. "I'll go too" Katsushiro said. "You'll die" I said and stood next to Kairi. "Good Luck" Kambei said as we made our way through the gunfire and down the canyon wall. We landed on the ground and I pulled up my mask. Kairi ran in one direction and I ran in another. I struck down 3 raiden units and a few foot soldiers. I found a gun and thought we could use it. So I picked it up and took it with me. I went to find Kairi. When I did she was sitting on a pile of fallen raidens. At least 20. She beat me. She smiled and waved. More shots were fired and she chased after them. A few explosions later, Kairi came out of the smoke. She was coved head to toe in soot. "I think we're through here" I said. She nodded and coughed up soot. We headed back up the canyon wall. We landed in front of Kambei, Shichiroji, Heihachi, Katsushiro and a few farmers. I threw Heihachi the gun. "Think we could use it?" I asked. "I'll see what I can do." Heihachi grinned. I gave mine and Kairi's report to Kambei. "I need sleep" I said and ran off. "I need a bath" I heard Kairi say. I went to the Willow Grove and leaned against the tree. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Kairi's POV**

I went to Kirara's to get permission for the hot springs. I went to the Soul Reapers camp and picked up my spare uniform from my mom and my arm healed from Orihime. I walked back to the hot springs and rid my self of all that soot. I got dressed and headed for the Willow Grove. It was getting dark and a little chilly. Man I sure wish Kyuzo was walking with me. The bandits would be back in a few days. The war had only just begun. Now Aizen wants to destroy this world and take me as his bride. HECK NO! That ain't about to fly. I reached the Willow Grove and saw Kyuzo leaning against the cherry blossom tree. I walked over to him and sat down. He opened his eyes. "Did you get healed?" He asked. I nodded snuggling my head on his neck. He put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed in between my shoulder blades. "Why did you choose me?" I asked out of nowhere. "What do you mean?" he asked still rubbing in between my shoulder blades. "Out of all the women you could have choose, you choose me." I said clarifying. "I don't know how to explain it. You were different. You didn't fear me or call me great samurai. You saw me for me and didn't judge me." He said. "Why did you choose me?" Kyuzo asked still rubbing in between my shoulder blades. How he knew I liked having my back rubbed is a mystery to me. " You did the same for me. You didn't judge me by my looks or my attitude. You were there for me when I needed someone to talk to. You LISTENED to me tell you about my burdens and accepted me even though I was different." I said softly. "Do you know why I did?" Kyuzo asked. "No" I said. "Because from the moment I saw you save Kokiri, I knew I loved you. I didn't get why I felt that way at first but as I got to know you I realized that you and I were meant to be." Kyuzo said. "I thought that too" I said. Then something popped into my head. "So I said we would talk about this later and it's later soo… You do want to have kids?" I asked. Kyuzo froze for a minute and then went back to rubbing my back. "Yes, in the future. Maybe two or three." He said. I smiled. To think I would someday have a family with Kyuzo, it made me so happy. "A girl and two boys." I said. Kyuzo looked at me. "Do you think I can pull off the motherly love thing?" I asked. "Only if you think I can pull off the Fatherly love thing." Kyuzo smiled. "You will be a great dad. I just know it." I said. "And you will be a great mother." Kyuzo said. I smiled. "Goodnight my angel" Kyuzo said. "Goodnight my love" I kissed Kyuzo and fell asleep to him rubbing my back.

_Dream:_

_Kyuzo and I were playing outside with our three kids. Aizen and Grimmjow showed up and killed them. Kyuzo tried to fight them off but was killed too. I was left all alone. Just like before. Aizen had took me as his bride and destroyed the world. I was forced to bear his clones as children. I killed myself._

I woke up crying again. I felt Kyuzo cradle me in his arms. I buried my face into his neck and cried for a while. "I thought you had gotten past the nightmares. I guess I was wrong." Kyuzo said softly. "As long as Aizen is still alive, I will never be able to be fully at peace." I said. "You will defeat him. I know you will. I believe in you." Kyuzo said and kissed me. "Thank you" I said and fell back asleep in Kyuzo's arms.


	19. Stand Up

_Hello! Thank you Fang-Sama for reviewing! Please come back and read when you watch Bleach! I look forward to it. And thank you OkamiOkara12, that would be coolz. Anywho back to meh story._

_I do not own Bleach or Samurai 7._

_I do own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, Tsukihime Yuki, Okami Takaru. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi and has given me permission to use her in my story._

**Kairi's POV**

I woke up leaning against the cherry blossom tree in the Willow Grove. I didn't see Kyuzo anywhere. "Kyuzo? Where are you?" I asked. No response. Maybe Kambei and the others needed his help. I walked into the village, in the freezing cold rain. I left my pack at Kirara's house so nothing would happen to my kimono's and other random things I had in it. I walked past some of the villagers. They seemed a little out of place. "What's going on?" I asked them. "The second wave of bandits is their way here" one of them said. Duh I knew that already. "Where's Kyuzo?" I asked. "On the east side of the village." Another said. I nodded my head and started off in that direction. I ran past the elders house and saw Kambei, Roji, and Katsushiro around a table. "Kairi, come here for a moment." Kambei said. I did as I was told. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you sense any hollows with the bandits?" Kambei asked. "Let me check" I said. I put my pointer finger to the ground and closed my eyes. I focused my energy on the hollows. "Yes. 200 ordinary hollows, 175 Menos Grandes, 45 Adjuchas, and 3 Vasto Lordes, along with another Espada." I informed him. "Will your friend be able to help?" Kambei asked. "Yes, the plan is to trap most of the hollows in a separate dimension where the Soul Reapers can fight and not tamper with the souls in this world." I said. "And the left over?" Kambei asked marking down my answers. "I will defeat them." I said. "The Espada that is with them?" Roji asked. "Nnoitra Gilga. He is stronger than Grimmjow, so if you cross his path run in the other direction." I warned. "Will do" Roji said. I gave Kambei the 'Is that all?' look. He nodded. I ran off to find Kyuzo. I found him at a random guard post. "Geez, you could have woken me up to say you were heading out." I said catching my breath. "I couldn't bring myself to" he said. Ugh. "Well then, you could at least say good morning or something" I shrugged. "It's past noon" he said. "WHAT? I slept that late?" I asked frantically. He nodded. I sighed. "Good afternoon" he said. He smirked a little. "Good afternoon, my love" I said and smiled back. "The fighting is about to begin, are the Soul Reapers ready?" he asked. "Uh-huh, they are set to go when I give the signal." I answered. "What's the signal?" he asked. "When I release Shikai." I said. He nodded. "Kyuzo, be careful today. One of the hollows that are coming is the Espada Nnoitra Gilga. He will stop at nothing to kill me, so please stay away from him." I said worriedly. "I'll try" he said. I felt the hollows drawing nearer. The rain poured down mercilessly. "It's time" I said and leapt into the air, but not before I gave Kyuzo a reassuring kiss. My hair plastered my face, rain soaked through my clothes and the icy coldness tore through my skin. I drew Tsukihana. Her blades made a clinking sound as the rain drops fell. I stood above a rice field. I felt the hollows closing in. The army of hollows surrounded me. But it wasn't me I was worried about. They sensed Kyuzo's energy and were moving towards him. "Wither away – Yami no Tsukihana" I released my Shikai and threw the rose emblem chakrams around the hollows. "Burn" I said and the hollows burned to ashes and faded away. The Soul Reapers got the signal and trapped the rest in the other dimension. All that was left was Nnoitra. I landed on the ground so I could protect Kyuzo from his spiritual pressure. Kyuzo was busy fighting off Raidens and Mimizuku soldiers. After he cut them down he looked at me. He could sense any other bandits so he came closer to me. "Stay beside me Kyuzo." I said. He nodded. Nnoitra sonidoed a few feet in front of me. "Looks like your still alive, little girl" Nnoitra said. "Looks like your still kickin' spoon head." I retorted. Nnoitra glared at me. He held his Zanpakuto outwards. "Time to prove no woman can beat a man in battle!" he yelled. He sounded like Hyogo, I hate both of them. "You can try" I smirked. I took my stance. Nnoitra came at me first, locking my blades into his crescent shaped Zanpakuto. Having my chakrams against his Zanpakuto wasn't my plan but that's how it played out. _Let me use MY Zanpakuto against him. He won't stand a chance. _You might hurt Kyuzo, I can't take that chance. _I will control myself, just like with the menos. _I only let you out so I could kill them faster and they couldn't devour the souls of my friends. _You tell yourself that. But do you really mean it? I know you like having my power. Use it! Let me out! I can kill Nnoitra. And your precious Kyuzo will be safe. _Alright. I will let you, but only because it will protect Kyuzo. _Alright. If you say so. _I put my hand to my forehead and my hollows mask formed. **_"Droop – Kyuketsuki Yanagi (Vampire Willow)"_**Tsukihana disappeared. Two metal wristbands appeared on each of my arms. Each one had the rose emblem and black rose vines crafted into the metal. The blades came from inside the wrist bands. The one on my right retracted from the backside of my hand. The left retracted from the palm side of my hand. "Two Zanpakuto? And a Hollows mask? Just what ARE you little girl?" Nnoitra asked. **_"Heh wouldn't you like to know spoon head? You want to know what I am so badly? I am your worst nightmare" _**I charged at Nnoitra full force. Before he could move I pierced him with Kyuketsuki Yanagi. I pulled the blade from his arm. "Is that all you've got little girl? You barely scratched me!" Nnoitra laughed. He noticed Kyuzo standing behind me. "What would happen is I killed your little friend here? Would you get mad?" He sonidoed to Kyuzo. **_"I wouldn't move around too much spoon head. Nor would I be trying to kill Kairi's fiancé, if I were you that is." _**I laughed. Nnoitra fell to the ground gasping for air. "What did you do to me little girl?" he wheezed. **_"It's simple, really. That little scratch I left of your arm was infected with Kyuketsuki Yanagi's poison Akumu Akuma (Nightmare Demon). The poison quickly spreads to every cell in your body and when it does, heheh your life is drained away. Just like being bitten by a vampire." _**I explained. Nnoitra was wheezing loudly. "You little…." Nnoitra stopped breathing. I watched as the poison fully enveloped his body. His flesh and bones sizzled away. His Zanpakuto obliterated. I removed my hollows mask. I didn't like what I had to do, but it needed to be done. Tsukihana reformed as Kyuketsuki Yanagi disappeared. I sealed Tsukihana into her normal state. I turned to face Kyuzo. "Are you alright?" I asked. He nodded. "We need to head back towards the village" he said and started to sprint in that direction. I followed after him. Along the way we took out Yukon and Mimizuku and a few raidens. We reached the village just in time. Kyuzo and I leaned against a house as Syusei appeared. Funny, I thought he was dead. He and Kambei started fighting. Kyuzo and I took out more Mimizuku and Yukon. Kyuzo cut off Syusei's gun and Kambei got mad at him for it. "Kambei! SHUT UP AND KILL THE GUY ALREADY!" I shouted just as Syusei was about to strike him. Kambei spun around to see the giant sword coming his way. A blast sounded and Syusei fell to the side, Kyuzo and Kambei ducked out of the way. I saw Rikichi and a couple of other farmers with a tied down gun. Kambei finished Syusei off. After the battle was over Kambei walked over to me. I glared at him. "I didn't need your help" Kambei said. "Yeah you did. You're just too proud and stubborn to admit it." I said as I folded my arms. "Ya'know it isn't dishonorable to accept help, Kambei. Maybe you should thank Kyuzo, he did save your life." I said "Only to kill him another time!" Kokiri shouted as she ran towards us. Heihachi was behind her, he was bleeding. I growled. "That doesn't matter, because Kyuzo saved Kambei's life, Kambei can be here when the REAL war begins. After all, isn't he the 'Leader'?" I argued. Everyone grew silent. I growled again. I stomped off by myself. My lips were turning purple and were numb. My whole body was numb from the never ending freezing rain. I heard someone running after me. I turned to see who it was. It was Kokiri. "Kairi, please come back. Heihachi's hurt badly and needs to be healed. Orhime and the others aren't back yet, so please just come back to help him." Kokiri started to cry. I said nothing as I walked back to the village. Kokiri followed behind me. I took out one of Tsukihana and walked swiftly over to Heihachi. I stabbed Tsukihana through his wound. "KAIRI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Everyone shouted. "Sing in the moonlight- Hikari no Tsukihana" I said. The healing white flames flowed into Heihachi's wound. As the wound healed I gently pulled out Tsukihana. The flames healed the wound completely. I sheathed Tsukihana and walked past Kokiri. "You betrayed us get back here!" Katsushiro demanded. I quickly turned on my heel and shunpoed over to him. I grabbed him by the collar. "Look again" I hissed. I let him go and stomped off again. The group was gawking at healed wound. Except for Kyuzo. He started to follow me. I didn't realize how cold I was until then. I started to shiver. Kyuzo held me tightly against his body trying and failing at warming me up. He was just as freezing as I was. "You stood up for me" he said picking me up on his back. "I couldn't bear to listen to them talk about you like that." I mumbled through my quivering lips. "Thank you" Kyuzo said. He took me to Kirara's house. I changed into my dry uniform and got my bag. I borrowed an umbrella from Kirara. Kyuzo and I left Kirara's house. Kyuzo was still soaking wet. "What about you? You're going to catch a cold if you don't change into something dry." I asked. He shrugged. "Don't shrug at me, You NEED to change clothes before you catch a cold or worse." I said. He looked at the ground. "I don't have a change of clothes" he said. I face-palmed. "Come on then, I'll get you a Soul Reaper uniform until your clothes are dry." I said and pulled him along. We reached the Soul Reapers temporary accommodations. The Soul Reapers had gotten back safely. I walked over to Renji's tent. I rang the little bell that was sitting outside. The red-head poked his head out to see who was there. "Hi Kairi." Renji said. "Hi Renji, I need a favor" I said. "Alright, what do you need?" He asked stroking his chin dramatically. "I need one of your uniforms" I said. Renji looked at me weird. "Ok, but why do you need one?" he asked. "Kyuzo needs a pair of dry clothes" I said. I looked around for my blond samurai and found him leaning against a tree. "Ok, give me a sec" Renji walked back in the tent. I heard rattling, shuffling papers, and something falling on Renji's head. He walked back out with the folded up uniform. "Here ya go!" he said and smiled. "Thanks Renji!" I smiled and waved. I walked over to Kyuzo. "Here you go!" I handed him the uniform. "Thanks" Kyuzo said. Kyuzo and I walked back to the Willow Grove. Or at least a watery version of the Willow Grove. The pond flooded the ground around the cherry blossom tree and around the willows as well. "Great. Now we have to find somewhere else to sleep." I sighed. Kyuzo looked like he remembered something. I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked. "Back when you were about to die, Kokiri said something about an abandoned hut in the forest." Kyuzo said. "Then I guess we better go look for it." I smiled. The hut was right behind the Willow grove the whole time. "How did we not notice this?" I asked. Kyuzo shrugged. I guess he didn't know either. The hut was small, even smaller than Rikichi's house. It had one bedroom and a kitchen. It also had a little and I do mean LITTLE sitting area. In the middle of the Kitchen was a square area used for making tea and food over a fire. A pot sat beside it. I walked into the bedroom. It was larger than it looked. There was a closet on the far side of the room. I opened it slowly inside it was a folded up futon, a few pillows, and a large blanket. Everything was coated in a thick layer of dust. I found a broom in a corner and swept up the dust on the floors. I had no idea where Kyuzo went, so I tidied up the house. I dusted every inch of the house, I beat the dust out of the bedding and set it up on the floor. On a small wooden table in the Kitchen I sat my jar of dried persimmons. I put my kimonos in the closet and my Kanzashis in a small drawer in the closet. I took my sketching kit out of the bag and place it neatly beside the kimonos. My sharping stone laid next to the sketching set. I sat Tsukihana and my almost empty bag against the bedroom wall. I rummaged through what was left in my bag and found a curry recipe Yuzu had given me. I looked through the ingredients and shunpoed over to Kirara's house to get them. After I got the ingredients I shunpoed back to the hut. Kyuzo still wasn't back. I rinsed the pot out in the Willow groves pond and filled it with some water. I walked back over to the hut and started the curry. I made some of Kanna villages famous rice to go along with it. After the curry was done I made a pot of tea using the tea set I found under the floorboards. I set the table and lit a candle. I also found a candle under the floorboards. I found a lot of cool stuff under there. Kyuzo came inside the hut. He was in the soul reaper uniform I borrowed from Renji. He looked adorable!. I took his wet clothes and hung them to dry. He took his boots off and stepped up into the kitchen. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to sit and eat?" I asked smirking. He sat down at the table. I made him a plate of the curry and rice and handed it to him. I poured a cup of tea for him and sat it in front of him. I made myself a plate and sat down. He took a bite of the curry. After a minute he asked "You made this?" I grinned. "Yep!" I answered proudly. "It's very good" he said. "I figured since we were both freezing cold a nice hot plate of curry would warm us up." I smiled. He smiled back. "It's working" he said softly. I looked into his crimson eyes and smiled. After we finished I washed the dishes in the newly filled wash tub that Kyuzo found out back. Kyuzo went into the bedroom and sat on the futon. I walked inside and sat beside him. "Something wrong?" I asked. "No, everything is perfect." He said almost in a whisper. "What do you mean?" I asked. I laid my head in his lap and looked up at the ceiling. He looked at me and put a hand on the top of my head. "You, me, getting married, living like this, and having kids. It's perfect" Kyuzo said as he wove his fingers through my silver hair. "I agree, I feel like the burdens that I carry don't exist anymore. I feel at home here with you, in this house next to our Willow Grove. I don't ever want this feeling to go away. I want to stay with you forever." I said as I tucked his golden hair behind his ear. "I feel the exact same way." Kyuzo said and leaned forward and planted kiss upon my lips. I kissed him back. "We should get some sleep" Kyuzo said as we broke the kiss. "Alright, but this time I expect you to be here when I wake up." I smirked. I rolled over to my side of the bed. I covered us both up with the thick blanket. I snuggled into his arms and buried my face into his neck. "Goodnight my love" I mumbled. "Goodnight my angel" Kyuzo said. I drifted to sleep to the sound of Kyuzo's slow and steady breathing.

_Dream: _

_It was a normal day in mine and Kyuzo's marriage. I did the chores around the house and cooked. Kirara and Unohana came over. They said I was with child. I practically jumped for joy when I heard. Kirara and Unohana left. Kyuzo came home and I told him the news. We both got really excited. Aizen came and burned down the house. Kyuzo and I were still in the house and couldn't get out. Kyuzo, I, and our unborn child were burnt alive by Aizen._

I sat straight up. Tears streamed down my face. My breathing was heavy and sweat beaded on my forehead. I turned to Kyuzo. The bed was cold. He wasn't there. I got up and looked around. The soul reaper uniform was folded neatly and placed on the table. Kyuzo's clothes, swords, and boots were gone. A note was on the table. I opened it and read it:

_My dearest Kairi,_

_I have went to the capital to help rescue Kambei. He ran off by himself and is about to be executed for attempting to assassinate the Emperor. Wait for me at the house. I will be back._

_Love,_

_Kyuzo_

I grabbed Tsukihana and my bag. I laced up my boots and went out the door. I locked it behind me and tracked Kyuzo's energy. I shunpoed after him.


	20. Silent Treatment

_Hello wonderful peoples! Thank you for taking the time out of you day to read my little fanfic. It means so much to me. Please read and review! I love to read what you think so feel free to do so! I hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving! I did, I was full for about two days afterwards. :D I love CRANBERRY SAUCE! Anyone else? _

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own BLEACH or SAMURAI 7. Nor do I make ANY money from writing this._

_Claimer: I DO own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, Tsukihime Yuki, and Okami Takaru. My sister owns Kokiri Yakushi and has given me permission to use her in my story. _

**Kairi's POV**

Grrrrrr….. Kyuzo is gonna get a piece of my mind when I catch up with him! Leaving me all by myself. Remind me to smack him AND Kambei when this is over. I shunpoed in the direction he was heading, careful to stay far enough behind him where he couldn't sense me. Then my brilliant self, decided to take a break about a mile in front of him. I ended up falling asleep. Guess who woke me up? Kyuzo. "Why are you here?" he asked me. "Hmph" I crossed my arms and started walking. "Answer" he demanded. He didn't raise his voice from its normal emotionless state. "I'm giving you the silent treatment." I said and continued to walk. He followed along behind me. I could feel him rolling his eyes. "Why are you not talking?" he asked after an hour. I didn't say a word. I just kept walking. I heard him sigh in defeat. After a while we came to a ledge overlooking a large portion of the desert we were walking through. In the middle of it was a giant airship. My guess was this big hunk-o-junk was the Capital. Kyuzo and I followed it to Kogakyo. The airship landed. I felt Katsushiro, Kiku, Kirara, Komachi, Matsumune, and Kambei's energies. I saw Kambei and the others walking out of the air ship. We missed all the fun. Kambei's head looked like it wasn't detached from its body so this was a useless trip. I followed Kyuzo around the city until nightfall. Kyuzo heard Ayamaro's voice coming from a back alley. I followed behind Kyuzo silently. Ayamaro was dressed like the Shikimoribito. An UGLY Shikimoribito at that. Three supposed to be killers surrounded him. Kyuzo dealt with the human guy while I dealt with the two robots. I felt another presence but let him go. Kyuzo killed the human would be assailant and dashed off into the alley. I followed his lead. Ayamaro stumbled along behind us. We ran for what seemed like hours and got to the city of Respite. I guess the Firefly is our next stop. After hearing Ayamaro complain about every little thing I was about ready to murder the man. We walked through the city and Kyuzo and I saw Katsushiro running from something. Kambei must be mad at him. Kyuzo, Ayamaro, and I walked into the Firefly, only to be greeted by some of Ukyo's robot henchmen. Ayamaro stood behind a tree that was way too small to hide behind, or at least for HIM to hide behind. Kyuzo was surrounded by the machines. He sliced them down with ease. Then the leader of the group dashed towards him. He was turned around were he couldn't see it. I quickly unsheathed one of Tsukihana and threw it into the machines. It fell backwards with a thud. I walked over to the fallen robot and ripped my sword from its sizzling chest. I sheathed Tsukihana and turned to the just arrived Kambei and Kiku. "Looks like we missed the fun" Kambei said. "These men were sent to kill you, so I killed them" Kyuzo said. "Aw! Thanks a lot you big softie you know you act all dark and stuff, but deep down you really care!" Kiku said. "Don't misunderstand, I'm waiting for what was promised me" Kyuzo said. Kiku got a little frustrated. "Aw why do you always have to be like that?!" Kiku said. "Watch yourselves, these were Ukyo's men." Kyuzo warned. Everyone turned to look at the very stupid-for-hiding-in-a-tree-that-is-way-too-small Ayamaro. "Hey Piggy! If you were going to hide from us you should have picked a bigger tree!" Kiku yelled. He read my mind. We went into the Firefly and Kambei and Kiku sat inside with Ayamaro, who was eating very slowly. Kiku pointed that out several times. Kyuzo sat outside of the door with his right knee holding up his right arm and sheathed swords. His head was down and his eyes were closed. I was sitting on the other side of the wooden walkway. I had my back to Kyuzo and my arms folded across my chest. Yukino came over to me. "Would you like to come have some tea with me?" she asked. I nodded my head and got up. Kyuzo looked up at me. I followed Yukino to her room. "So, did you tell him?" Yukino asked as we sat down. I nodded again. "Right now he is getting the silent treatment though." I mumbled. "Did he do something bad?" Yukino asked trying to hold in a giggle. "Not really, but it will teach him that I am not a child and can take care of myself. And it will teach him to at least tell me good-bye when he leaves." I said. "So, who is the lucky man?" Yukino asked. I was about to answer her but then she said "No, wait. Show me who he is! I bet he is here at the Firefly, isn't he?" Yukino asked. "Yes, follow me." I said and got up. Yukino followed behind me as I took her back to where Kambei and the others were. I jabbed a thumb at Kyuzo. "There he is." I said. "I knew it!" Yukino exclaimed. I was a bit shocked by this. Kyuzo looked at her funny. "I asked you if you loved her quite a while back, right great samurai?" Yukino asked Kyuzo. He nodded. I gasped. "You asked me the same question." I said softly. "Neither of you told me, but I could see it plastered on your faces." Yukino said. "Especially, after you saw her in that beautiful kimono!" Yukino giggled. I giggled a little too. "Am I that easy to read Yukino?" I asked with a small giggle. "Only to a woman who knows what being in love looks like" Yukino smiled. Kirara came over to me. "Kairi? Would you sit with Sanae for a minute? I am going to tuck Komachi in." Kirara asked. "Sure thing." I followed Kirara to Sinai's room. I knocked on the door gently. "Come in" Sanae said. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I sat beside her. "Hello Sanae, I'm Kairi, a friend of Kanna Village." I said softly. Kirara had told me what happened to her. "Nice to meet you" she said. She was looking out her window. "Kirara told me what happened to you, but I really wanted to her what you thought." I said. She told me about the Emperor and being pregnant with his clone child. She said when Ukyo killed the Emperor she was overcome with grief and the baby died. "I'm sorry for your losses." I said sadly. She looked at me. "You don't think that I was wrong to love him do you?" Sanae asked. "Not at all, the heart works in strange ways. I fell in love with a silent and very deadly samurai who hardly shows emotion at all. We are even from different worlds. I will not question you about your love for the emperor, but I will tell you that back in Kanna Rikichi is waiting for you. He nearly died saving the village so that you could be safe when you were released from the Capital. He loves you Sanae, with all his heart." I said. She looked back at the window. "I cannot return his love, my love is to the Amanushi." Sanae wept. I pat her back. "It will be alright Sanae. The world may seem cruel now, but as time goes by wounds heal and life seems better. Scars will remain, but it's up to you to choose if they shall fade." I said. "You speak words far beyond your years, Kairi." Sanae said looking up at me. "I know the pain of being alone, far more than any one should. I don't want to see any one go through what I had to." I said. "That is very noble of you" She said. "You call it noble, I call it selfish" I said. She looked at me once again. "There is something bothering you" She said. I confessed. "Every night I go to sleep I have these nightmares. They terrify me so much I wake up crying and screaming. I haven't told anyone what happens in these nightmares because I don't want to burden them with my pain." I started to cry. "You can tell me" Sanae said as she pulled me onto her lap. My knees curled up to my chest. "Lately, it has been about me and Kyuzo. I have dreams of what our future together might be like. It starts off so happy that I want to cry tears of joy, and then when I feel the most joy my worst enemy comes and kills everyone I love. The last dream I had, I was with child. Kyuzo and I were married and living together happily awaiting the baby. Then Aizen came while we were in the house and burnt it to the ground. Killing Kyuzo, me, and our unborn child." I said. I cried more when I remembered the horrid dream. "That sounds very sad Kairi. I know the feeling of losing an unborn child and the man I love, I do wish I could end my life and join them. Knowing the pain of that is the worst pain a woman can bear." She said. "You wouldn't end your life Sanae. I wouldn't let you. I may be a strong fighter, but YOU are a stronger woman." I said looking at her. "You think I am strong?" Sanae looked at me in amazement. "Of course, you gave you're self to the bandits to save your village, you risked your life to give the emperor an heir, and yet you stayed strong. You never gave up on living, even now you are still alive contemplating on whether or not to live or die. You are a strong woman Sanae. I wish I could be a strong as you one day." I said. "As strong as I am? I never thought of myself as strong before." Sanae said. "I have a question for you Sanae." I said. "Ask away Kairi" Sanae said. "Have you ever seen a place surrounded by weeping willow trees with a single cherry blossom tree and a pond in the middle, in Kanna's forest?" I asked her. "I have never seen it with my own eyes, but I have heard stories of it being enchanted and it being seen by those truly in love" Sanae said. "What about the hut in the woods?" I asked. She thought back. "I believe it was owned by a couple who moved away 30 or so years ago." Sanae said. "Why do you ask?" she asked me. "I was hoping to own the hut and live there with Kyuzo." I said. "Are you planning to be wed?" she asked. I nodded. "Do you have a date picked out?" she asked. Her eyes gleamed with joy. "Sometime soon" I said. After all I do have to create a new Soul Society before the Soul Reapers get too lazy. "That is wonderful" she said. A knock sounded on the door. I sat up and dried what was left of my tears. "Come in" Sanae said. Kirara came in. "Mizuki said she would like to sleep in here with you, if it is alright." Kirara said. "It's fine" Sanae said. "I guess I should go get some rest" I said. I gave Sanae a hug and left the room. "Good night" I waved. "Good night Kairi" Kirara and Sanae waved back. I walked back to Yukino and Kyuzo. They've been talking for a while. Well Yukino has been talking for a while. "I'm back" I said. Yukino looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "What? What happened?" I asked. "Kairi" Yukino said and pulled me close. Kambei, Kiku, and Matsumune looked at me. They all looked sad. "What?" I asked. I looked at Kyuzo. He looked a bit sad too. "Why do you all look sad? Did something happen?" I asked. Kyuzo got up. "Follow" he said to me. Yukino let me go and I got up. I walked behind him with no intention of speaking. Kyuzo and I walked through the city. Ok, this is irking me. WHY did they all look sad? Why won't anyone tell me? Why am I asking so many questions? I don't know the answer to any of them. Not even the last one. I reluctantly broke the silent treatment "Why did everyone look so sad?" I asked Kyuzo. "You're talking to me now?" He asked. I sighed. "Yes" I said. "I told them" Kyuzo said. "Told them what?" I asked. "About your dreams and how you wake up crying and screaming." He replied. "I told Sanae about them" I confessed. He nodded. "Why were you so mad at me?" he asked. "I wasn't mad, I was terrified. I woke up from a nightmare that you died in and when I woke up crying you weren't there. I thought that the dream wasn't a dream and that it was in fact real." I said. "What was the dream?" he asked walking with me down by the river. "I dreamt that we were married and that it was a normal day in our life together. I was doing chores around the house, and Unohana and Kirara came over. They told me I was with child. I told you when you returned home. We were awaiting the baby's arrival with so much happiness. Then we were in the house one day and Aizen started to burn it down. We couldn't get out and we burnt along with it. You, I and our unborn child died in the flames." I said. I felt hot tears rolls down my cheek. Kyuzo brushed them away. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to comfort you. Please forgive me" Kyuzo said and held me close. I nodded my forgiveness and sunk into his arms. I couldn't stand on my own. I felt dizzy and the world started to spin. Shivers ran down my spine. "Kairi? What's wrong?" Kyuzo asked. I fell unconscious.

**Kyuzo's POV**

Kairi fell unconscious. I held a hand to her forehead. She was burning up with a fever. I picked her up and took her back to the Firefly. Yukino made her a bed. I laid her down on it gently. Yukino brought back some cold cloths to go on her head. I laid one across her forehead. She was shivering violently. I laid down next to her and held her close. The freezing rain had taken its toll on her. I remembered that Kairi said the Shikimoribito had strong antibiotics. Maybe we could get her some? I left Kairi in Yukino's care and went to tell Kambei. He was sitting with Matsumune and drinking tea. I walked in. "Kyuzo, what's the matter?" Kambei asked. "Kairi needs the Guardians medicine" I said. "Is she ill?" Matsumune asked. I nodded. "We will be passing through the cave of the Guardians tomorrow; do you think she will be fine until then?" Kambei asked. I shook my head. "Alright then, I shall go and ask them" Kambei stood up. "There is no need, we heard" Three of the Shikimoribito came from the open door. "Will you give her the medicine?" Kambei asked. "We see no need in it" One of the Shikimoribito pointed at the door I came through. Kairi was leaned against the door way. Yukino was behind her. "Kairi, you must get back to bed, you're still burning up with a fever." Yukino pleaded. Kairi stayed put. I looked at her more closely. I moved her messy unkempt bangs from her eyes. They were closed. I picked her up and sat her in my lap. "She needs that medicine" I said. "She seems to be suffering from pneumonia. This could be fatal" Kambei added. "Indeed. Very well then, here is the medicine" one of the Shikimoribito gave me the vile of yellow/green liquid. I nodded my thanks and took Kairi back to the room. I laid her back down. I stuck the needle in her arm and set the vile down next to me. I covered her up and put another cold cloth on her forehead. I laid beside her and fell asleep. I woke up a few times an hour to check on her. Her shivering had stopped around 4 am. I woke up again at around 5 am. I looked over towards her. She closed her eyes. Was she watching me sleep? "You're awake" I said softly. She cracked a smile and opened her eyes. She turned on her side to face me. "Good morning, my love" She smiled. "Morning my angel" I smiled. She snuggled up beside me. "I missed you" she said softly. "I missed you, too." I said. "How are you feeling?" I asked her. "Much better, now" She smiled and buried her face in between my shoulder and neck.


	21. Playing in the Rain

_Hello Peoples! What is up meh party peoples? I don't know why I am typing this cause honestly I feel like POO! Man, I HATE getting sick, I feel all achy and stuffs. Save me. Anywho, thanks to everyone who read meh story! It means a lot to me that you read it! I do put lots of thought into it and sometimes it doesn't come out right or I don't know how to write it, so forgive me for that please? Love & Peace _

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bleach or Samurai 7. I do not in any way, shape or form make money from this story either. Though that would be cool._

_Claimer: I do own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, Tsukihime Yuki, Okami Takaru, and Kairi's soon-to-be-named- inner hollow, and Kyuketsuki Yanagi._

_Please Read and Review, cause I would love to hear from you!_

_That rhymed._

**Kairi's POV**

Kyuzo smells like trees. Christmas trees at that. I love that smell. I was snuggled into Kyuzo's arms and had my face buried in between his neck and shoulder. I heard his calming heartbeat and smiled a little. "So, I take it you plan on talking to me today?" Kyuzo asked with a slight smirk. "Well, duh" I giggled. "You were here when I woke up so I am happy!" I said. "You didn't have any nightmares, did you?" Kyuzo asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "No, whatever medicine you gave me knocked me out. I didn't dream at all" I said with a little disappointment. I like the happy parts of my dreams. "That's good, I guess." Kyuzo said. He started to sit up. I growled and pulled him back down. "We have to get up" Kyuzo said. I groaned "Five more minutes? Or hours, or days, or weeks, or months, or years, or forever?" I mumbled. He kissed my forehead. "Alright five more minutes, but then we need to get up" Kyuzo said. I smiled. I snuggled back into my spot. "I love you" I said. Kyuzo looked at me. "I love you, too my angel" he said. "Are you still wearing your jacket?" I asked randomly. "Yes, why?" Kyuzo replied raising an eyebrow at me. "Your belt buckle is stabbing my knee" I said. I sat up from my spot and pulled my knees to my chest. I rolled up my pants leg to see my knee. There was a red belt buckle indention sitting on it proudly. "I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to take it off" Kyuzo said at he sat up beside me. "It's not your fault, you must have been exhausted from taking care of me all night. Besides it doesn't hurt. It looks weird though" I said staring at it. Kyuzo smiled. "How's that ant bite?" Kyuzo asked smirking again. "I don't know, let me check." I said. I stared at my finger. "It's better." I said. "That's good, I thought you had stared it into oblivion." Kyuzo joked. I laughed. "I've done it ever since I can remember. I don't really know why, I just do." I said. I sat my head on his lap and looked up at him. "I can't wait for this war to be over." I thought out loud. "Why is that?" Kyuzo asked. "After the war, we'll get married, and we can officially move into our house. Then the rest will go from there." I said. "Don't you have to go back to the Soul Society?" Kyuzo asked. "Well, no, I can live here but I do have to visit at least once or twice a month. Not to mention a couple trips to the Karakura town to visit." I said. "That's great" Kyuzo said. "Wanna go to the Soul Society one day with me?" I asked. Kyuzo blinked a couple of times. "Really?" he asked. "Sure, I don't see a reason why you couldn't. You are the one chosen by the Sun, after all" I said. "I would love to." Kyuzo said and kissed my forehead. I smiled. "Maybe I could even take you to Karakura town, Tatsuki is sure to freak out when she finds out I'm getting married!" I laughed. "You want me to meet your friends?" Kyuzo asked. "Of course, they would annoy me to death is I didn't." I said. Kyuzo smiled. "I can't wait" he said. I sat up. "Well my five minutes is up." I said. "Time to get up" Kyuzo said. I stood up and folded up the bed. I put my belt with Tsukihana back on. I unrolled my pants leg and walked out the door with the now sword carrying Kyuzo. We had breakfast before the rest of the gang got up. Kyuzo and I walked by the river. The memories came back of what happened last night. Why am I always so weak in front of him? I'm always getting hurt or almost dying every time we see each other. I know that something is wrong, but I can't tell what it is. I know I have always been rather easy to get sick and accident prone. My immune system must be acting up again. I sat down and stuck my feet in the water. Kyuzo sat beside me. "Is something bothering you?" Kyuzo asked. I have to tell him about why Aizen is after me. But I can't bring myself to. It's too painful. Maybe Lyric can tell him or Kokiri or Tsukihana. Man I sound so weak again! I can't stand it! "I-I can't tell you" I stuttered. "But you know you can tell me anything" Kyuzo said and held my hand. I could maybe tell him the first part but the rest someone else is going to have to say. I just can't, it hurts to bad. "I can only tell you half of it. Kokiri, Tsukihana, or in a desperate case Lyric, my inner hollow will have to tell you the rest. It's just to painful for me to talk about." I said. Kyuzo nodded. "When I was born it was a secret. My parents had to hide my birth because it was against the Soul Society's rules to have children. This was due to the fact the child would be born completely out of spirit energy and no one knew what would happen. My mom took me into Karakura town and asked Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin to raise me until I could take care of myself. I was about 7 years old when I left Urahara's. I had mastered controlling my energy by then. So I could use Shunpo at 7 years of age. When I left I didn't have any money or a place to stay. The snow was about a foot thick on the ground and I could hardly see a few feet in front of me. I found an old guitar in an alley way. I taught myself how to play the guitar over the next few days. I got a gig at a little café and earned some money for food. I stayed in an abandoned warehouse not too far from it. I played on the street corners and got gigs all across town. I saved what I could in a glass bottle that I kept beside me when I slept. One day, it rained really hard. I couldn't play on the street corners so I tracked across town looking for a gig. I found a quiet little coffee shop that hired me. I played until nightfall and packed my guitar to go back to the warehouse. There was a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore thick rimmed rectangular glasses. He sat there during the entire show. Not taking his eyes off me. When I walked out the door he stood up and walked behind me. I was getting a little suspicious so I ducked into an alley out of his sight and shunpoed back to the warehouse. He followed me and knocked me out." I said. Kyuzo looked at me. "I can't tell you what he did afterwards" I said. "It's fine, but why haven't you told me this before?" Kyuzo asked with a hint of worry and concern in his voice. "I was afraid" I said. "Of telling me?" Kyuzo asked. I shook my head. "I was afraid you would reject me if I told you" I said. "I wouldn't have rejected you. I love you no matter what." Kyuzo said. I looked up at him. I smiled. "I'll ask all three to tell me the rest, okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Then you should get Kokiri first and then come back for Tsukihana and Lyric. Those two have to be summoned so I can do it while your gone." I said. He nodded. I gave him a kiss. He smiled and went to get Kokiri.

**Kyuzo's POV**

I walked back into the Firefly. Kokiri was sitting with Heihachi, Kambei, Shichiroji, Gorubei, and Rikichi. When did they arrive? Oh well. Wait, how did Kairi know they arrived? My head hurts. "Follow" I said to Kokiri. To my dismay everyone got up and followed. I was going to say something but I figured it would be best if they heard too. Yukino, Sanae and Kirara followed behind. I led them to where Kairi was meditating. Tsukihana stood by her. "Hello Kyuzo" she waved. I nodded. "So what's this about?" Kokiri asked. Tsukihana chimed in before I could say anything "Kairi wants us to tell everyone about what Aizen did to her." Kokiri looked at her in shock. "Really? Do you think that's a good idea Kairi?" Kokiri asked Kairi. Kairi opened one of her eyes. "Well, it was supposed to be Kyuzo getting told, but since everyone else is here they ought to know as well." Kairi said and closed her eyes. "What is she doing?" Heihachi asked. "My guess is talking her inner hollow into behaving." Kokiri said. "Her name is Lyric" Kairi said. "Right, getting Lyric to mellow out. That's what she is doing." Kokiri said. "Mellow out?" Roji asked. "Yep, ya see Lyric is insane. She isn't right in the head and loves to kill people. This is one topic she is actually very calm about. She was there inside Kairi when the incident happened. She knows better than me and Tsukihana about what happened. " Kokiri explained. Tsukihana nodded. Their faces grew solemn. **_"Well thanks for the warm welcome guys." _**Kairi clapped. She had her hollows mask on. The whites of her eyes were black and her normal electric blue eyes were now a bright shade of crimson. "Kairi let you out to help explain what happened" Tsukihana said. Lyric nodded. **_"Then let's sit down inside and talk about it then" _**Lyric said cleaning her ear out with her pinky. Everyone followed her into the Firefly. We sat down in a circle. I sat in between Lyric and Tsukihana. I felt a little awkward. **_"Alright so Kairi left off were Aizen knocked her out right?" _**Lyric asked me. I nodded. I'll tell everyone about it later.


	22. Lyric's Confession

Hi! Thanks to Fire Sage who gave me some wonderful advice on how to improve my writing! It meant alot! Also a surprise for my fans Kyuzo's Stalker15 and OkamiOkara12, Fire Sage has agreed to write a Kyuzo x Kairi pairing Fluffy Lemon drabble! Hope you guys like it! I know Fire Sage will do a great job! Also, HeihachiLover-Chan is my sister, so if my readers can kindly tell her to WRITE HER PARTS of the story I could add in Kokiri's and Heihachi's POVs. Another thing, I have started revising some of the first chapters and have added facts about people, and corrected some spelling. I have also started to make thoughts and actions different so that they are easier to understand, this is thanks to Fire Sage's Wonderful advice!

Disclaimer: You already know. I don't own Bleach or Samurai 7. Nor do I make any mulah from writing this.

Claimer: I own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, Lyric, Tsukihime Yuki, and Okami Takaru. My sister owns Kokiri ISHIDA (Changed her last name from Yakushi to Ishida) and has given me permission to use her in my story.

_Thoughts_

_"Lyric speaking inside Kairi's head"_

**_"Hollowfied Kairi's Voice"_**

"Talking"

Actions

'_Kairi talking to Lyric while Lyric is in control'_

* * *

**Lyric's POV**

_Finally! I can be free! 'Remember why I let you out' _Kairi reminded me. _Fine, fine. __**"So, Aizen Kidnapped Kairi when she was 7. He created some messed up separate dimension and locked her away in it. He..."**_I stopped. I took a deep breath to prepare myself. _**"He raped her, repeatedly. He tortured her and experimented on her everyday. Months passed, Kairi turned 8 in December. Aizen continued his rampage. One day one of his experiments went wrong. He tried to use an incomplete version of the Hogyoku to force Kairi into Hollowfication. The power that was inside of the incompleted Hogyoku was infinite and unstable. The power drained from the Hogyokyu into a concentrated form. I call it the Hogyoku Essence. It struck Kairi through the center of her chest. The power flowed into her, but her fragile body couldn't with stand the trauma. The power then started to leak into my part of Kairi's soul. I became strong enough to take over her body and influence the power. I struck Aizen with a near fatal blow, and forced him to open a portal back to the World of the Living. I erased Kairi's memory of the last year and knocked her out. I hid away my power, along with her Soul Reaper powers, and the Hogyoku's Essence deep with her soul."**_I finished. I let out a sigh. _This story hurts my heart. _"That's when my mom and I found Kairi lying in the middle of the sidewalk." Kokiri piped in. I looked up to see everyone's face stunned and shocked at this new peice of information. Kyuzo had a placid look on his face. _His eyes say different. He is sad, angry, and afraid. He is afraid for you Kairi. 'It pains me to see him like this.' _Kairi said in a sorrowful tone. _Me, too._

* * *

"My mom and I found Kairi lying in the middle of the sidewalk. The snow was falling onto the ground, some of it was rain and mixed into a slushy white blanket that covered her. I was only four at the time, but I remember it very clearly. Kairi had bruises and cuts up and down her body. She had scars on her wrists, from cutting her self." Kokiri said. I nodded. _**"When Aizen left the dimension Kairi would slit her wrists and cry to herself. She would break out into fits of rage, then break down crying seconds later."**_I added. Kokiri nodded. "My mom carried her all the way to the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo's mother took her in and nursed her back to health. Kairi left after she was healed. My mother and I had visited her often while she was staying with the Kurosakis'. After Kairi left the Kurosakis' she moved back to the abandoned warehouse, didn't she?" Kokiri asked. I nodded. "She came to visit me often, she would never smile or laugh when we saw each other. I had always wondered why that was. So when I was six and she was ten, I asked her why she never smiled. She was silent for a while, then she said 'I never smile because I don't have...the strength to.' I did everything I could to see her smile. I never earned anything more than a pat on the head or a high-five." Kokiri said looking at the ground. "She didn't show any other emotions, either. When she was hurt, she just stared at where the pain was emanating from until it went away. When she accomplished something she just stared at it with a look of disinterest." Kokiri said. I looked away. _You hurt so much back then. 'You were there to protect me?' _Kairi asked. I let out an inaudible sigh. _Yes, I still am. I may be insane and a crazy lunatic who loves to kill, but I was always here to protect you. 'Thank you, Lyric' _Kairi said. Tears fell from underneath my hollows mask. _You're crying. 'I've never thanked you, Lyric. I feel terrible knowing that you only meant to protect me.' Don't mention it. We are part of the same soul, right? 'Right' _Kairi said. I wiped the tears away. Kyuzo looked at me. I shrugged.

* * *

Tsukihana spoke up after Kairi. "She did show some emotions later on. She smirked at jokes she found funny and started to care for others. Like when she went to save Rukia. She was Ichigo's friend and she felt the need to protect him and Kokiri, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Rukia. That's why she trained with Yoruichi, to protect her friends." Tsukihana said. I tuned the rest out._ I already knew that Kairi started to show her emotions to Kokiri gradually after they saved Rukia. But, that day when they saved Rukia... __**"Kairi met Aizen again when he stole the completed Hogyoku out of Rukia. Her memories flooded back and she broke down. Aizen tried to take her again, but I took over. I struck him with another nearly fatal blow before he retreated to Hueco Mundo."**_I added. "Ever since that day, Kairi refuses to let him win. She refused to smile until he was dead." Tsukihana continued grimly. **_"Well, that reigned true until that fateful day, she met a certain_****_someone."_**I winked at Kyuzo. He looked at me baffled. I sighed. _**"Yes Kyuzo, she started to smile again after she met you."**_I rolled my eyes. _Is he always this dense? 'I think a little more surprised than dense.' _Kairi replied. I chuckled. Everyone looked at me in bewilderment. _**"What are you guys looking at?"**_I asked. They all shrugged. _'I guess I should take back over.' _Kairi said. _Yeah, it's getting a little awkward. _My grip over Kairi soul receded and I went back to my inner world. It looked just like their Willow Grove only in black and white. I sighed and sat against a tree. _Good luck, Kairi. 'Thanks Lyric' _Kairi replied. Kairi took back control.


	23. Promise?

Sorry the last chapter was so short! This was supposed to be the rest of the last chapter but my computer was stupid and erased it and I had to rewrite it so I turned it into a new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Samurai 7, Nor do I make any dough from writing this.

Claimer: I do own Kairi Ichimaru, Lyric, Tsukihana, Tsukihime Yuki, and Okami Takaru. My sister owns Kokiri Ishida and has given me permission to use her in my story!

Please Read and Review! All comments are accepted and aknowledged.

_Thought_

_"Lyric speaking"_

Actions and such

_**"Lyric's Voice when she takes control"**_

**Kyuzo's POV**

_That filthy...He hurt her, he took away her inoccence. He would pay for what he did. He hurt my beloved Kairi. He shall die a slow and painful death. _I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Kairi's hollow mask break. Her eyes reverted back to their normal shade of blue. She sat with her head down with her hands in her lap. I looked at her with concern and worry I didn't know I was capable of. She glanced at me and quickly looked back down. "Maybe we should start getting ready to leave now?" Shichiroji asked trying to move it along. "Come" I asked Kairi. She followed me out of the door and down by the river. We found a secluded area near the river and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and sat her folded arms on her knees. She buried her face in her arms and began to cry. _I can't stand to see her in so much pain. _I pulled her close to me and ran my fingers through her silver hair. "Why are you crying?" I asked her. "I-I'm to weak. I couldn't even tell you what happened. I-I'm sorry." Kairi sobbed. I held her tighter against my chest. "Can you...Do you not love me anymore?" Kairi asked inbetween sobs. _Why would she think I didn't love her anymore? _I tilted her chin up to face me. Her eyes were overflowing with tears and were red from crying. I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Kairi, I will always love you. No matter what happened, or will happen. I love you forever." I said. She gave a quivering smile. I smiled back at her. She pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. "I love you so much, Kyuzo." Kairi whispered. I wiped away her remaining tears and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I won't let him hurt you again" I whispered. Kairi gripped my coat tightly. "Please Kyuzo, don't do anything rash" Kairi pleaded. "I won't" I said and pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

I walked to the dock where Kambei, Kikuchiyo, and Ayamaro were. Ayamaro was 'happy' we were working together again. _He's terrified by that. _I glared at him and he trembled. Ayamaro went inside the Firefly and Kambei, Kikuchiyo, the newly arrived Shichiroji, and I put our supplies in the boat. Heihachi and Kokiri sat in the Yukon Combat shell (Trach can looking robot) that was attached to the front of the boat. After we had everything loaded I got out of the boat to look for Kairi. _She ran off somewhere after we broke that last kiss. Where could she have gone? _I looked around the Firefly and found no trace of her. I asked Yukino if she had seen her. She shook her head. I walked back to the boat and asked the others. They said no, as well. _Kairi, where are you? We are about to leave. _When the time cam for us to leave, we had to leave with out her. Yukino, the twin girls that were rescued from the Capital, Matsumune, and Ayamaro waved good-bye to us. We set out for the cave of the Shikimoribito.

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

I swam through the cool river that led to the Shikimoribito's cave. I got out of the water and walked along a thin sliver of land. I shivered. _Note to self: Shunpo to the Shikimoribito, Don't swim. _I cursed myself and crossed my arms against my chest in a pathetic attempt to get warm. I walked for at least a half hour before I reached the enterance to the Metal City. The of the Guardians swung down from the stalactite covered cave ceiling. "Hello nice to see you again, Shikimoribito" I bowed. "Likewise" The taller one said. "May I ask why you are here?" The shorter one said. "I'm waiting for the rest of the group." I answered. "The group traveling with Kambei Shimada?" The taller one asked. I nodded. "We are going to war against the Capital. The group is bringing one of the rescued women back to her sister" I explained. "Yes, lady Hanuka's sister, correct?" The one in the front asked. I nodded again. "Very well then, you may wait here for you group." The one in the front said. The latched themselves back on the stalactites with grappling hooks and watched me as I sat down at the docks.

* * *

I waited for an hour on the docks. My clothes dried a short time ago. I let out a sigh and laid across the ground. _Maybe, I should have told them I was going ahead of them. Or I could have went with them. No, it was to crowded. Kyuzo would have came with me it I asked. "Do you think of anything else besides Kyuzo?" _Lyric asked. _No, not really. _I replied. "Fancy finding you here!" I heard Shichiroji say. I got up from my spot and faced the group. "Yeah, What took you guys so long? I've been here for an hour" I asked. "Well, during our trip we got some shocking information." Shichiroji said cautiously. "Ok, what would that be?" I asked. "We told them!" Kokiri popped out of the Yukon comabt shell with Heihachi. "And that took you longer, because?" I asked knowing what they meant. "I fell out of the boat and had to be saved." Komachi answered. "Shocked?" I asked. Everyone nodded except for Kyuzo. "I don't know why you guys are so shocked. I could tell they liked each other right after I met Heihachi." I smirked. I yawned. _Ugh, hollowfying takes a lot out of a girl. __Hardly sleeping doesn't help either, I suppose. _I climbed into the boat and sat down beside Kyuzo while Mizuki was reunited with her sister. I leaned my head against his leg and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I awoke I was lying on a hard surface. I opened my eyes and seen a blur of yellow, red and black sitting in another black blur in front of me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. We were in a pink cargo ship borrowed from the Shikimoribito. I heard Kiku and Komachi playing around on the cargo hold. I watched as it leaned when Kiku ran from one side to the other. I got up and took a seat beside Kyuzo. I smiled when he looked at me and he glared back. _Why was he glaring at me? _"Something wrong, Kyuzo? I asked. "You left" Kyuzo replied. His voice was barely a whisper. I blinked a few times. "I needed to think" I said. He nodded slightly. "You could have told me you were leaving before us" Kyuzo whispered. "Sorry" I apologized. "Just warn me next time" Kyuzo said looking over at me. "Will do" I smiled. Kyuzo expression relaxed a little. We rode through the cave and out into the desert. We headed towards Kanna. Kiku made us stop all of a sudden. He raced over to some horrid smelling plant and started eating it. Heihachi and Kokiri tried some too. _The smell is horrible! "_That smell..." Kyuzo said and ran off. I followed close behind him and the others behind me. Kyuzo led us to the remnants of a fallen Nobuseri. Kambei, Heihachi, Shichiroji, and Kyuzo surveyed the scene. The peices littered the golden sand of the desert. Kiku found an odd looking aircraft and pulled it from the sand. Heihachi checked it out and said he could get it running again but it would take a little time. Kokiri volunteered to help him, he gladly accepted her offer and they got to work. _They make such a cute couple. I'm happy for them. _I finished making a fire and sat beside Kyuzo, who was sitting on a rock a little further back. I leaned against the rock. My eyelids grew heavier with each passing second. I strained to stay awake and listened to what everyone was saying. Komachi had asked Kiku to marry her when she got older. _How sweet. _I heard Kyuzo's voice reply to Kambei but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I whispered a good night and fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up before the sun rose and sat against the rock. I looked around for Kyuzo but didn't see him. I silently walked past the rest of the sleeping group and followed Kyuzo's energy. He was sitting by himself away from everyone else. I continued my silent walk towards him. As I grew closer I saw his shoulders shake. _He's...crying? _I laid my hand gently on his back and sat beside him. He looked at me in shock. Tears streamed down his face. I gently wiped them away and held his hand. "Why are you crying?" I asked in a whisper. He looked down. "I might not be alive after this battle is over." He replied solemnly. Tears gathered in my eyes. I took his chin in my hand and turned him towards me. Hot tears rolled down my cheek. "Yes you will. You have to. We're getting married after the war, remember? We are going to live in our little house behind the Willow Grove and have three kids. We are going to live happily together, and grow old and die." I cried. I laid my forehead on his chest and gripped the front of his coat with both my hands. "Please Kyuzo, don't talk like that. You will live, I won't let you die. If you were to die in this war, I would take my own life to be with you forever." I sobbed. He put his hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head and blinked away more tears. "I won't die then." Kyuzo said. I hugged him tightly. "Promise?" I asked. "Promise" Kyuzo answered. The sun rose slowly, it's gentle glow washed over the desert sand. I pulled Kyuzo into a deep and loving kiss. I heard the group wake up and broke the kiss. I sighed. "Time to go to war" I whispered. Kyuzo nodded. We got into the odd looking aricraft, Kirara, Komachi, Rikichi and Sanae took the pink cargo ship to Kanna. We headed off towards the Capital. Little did we know that the Capital was heading for Kanna. And an even greater power was beginning to emerge from the shadows.


	24. Birthday Special!

Here is a Brithday special I wrote cause it's almost my b-day and Kairi and I share a birthday. So here is the story of Kairi's birthday surprise from her friends. Enjoy! BTW Kairi's b-day is Dec. 6 same as mine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai 7 or Bleach

Claimer: I do own Kairi Ichimaru, Lyric, Tsukihime Yuki, Okami Takaru, and my sister owns Kokiri Ishida and has given me permission to use her in my story.

_**This chapter does not follow the storyline in anyway. So let the Hilarousness Ensue (hopefully)**_

**Kairi's POV**

_YAY! I AM 20! Finally! Wait...now I feel old. Darn. Ruined the mood. Anywho, what was I talking about? "Don't know, Don't care" _Lyric replied _Well thanks alot. You're loads of help. "Your welcome, old lady" _Lyric retorted. _Remind me to beat the snide comments out of her. Hey wait! You're the same age as me! "Oh I guess your right. hmmm...Well I look better than you do. Your starting to get bags underyour eyes" _Lyric said. _You can't even see under your eyes! _I snapped back. She stopped talking to me after that. _Finally, piece and quiet. "I heard that" _Lyric snapped. _I know. _

_Man, I've got nothing to do on my birthday! Guess I should tackle Kyuzo or something. Hmm. That sounds like a good idea. I should do that._

I walked through the village. An empty village. _Where did everyone go? _I ran to the elders house to see if they were there. They weren't so I headed towards Kirara's house. No one was home. I got frustrated and ran to the Willow Grove. _Kyuzo has to be here. _I made it to the Willow Grove, only to find it vacant. I grumbled to myself and walked to Kyuzo and my house. I opened the wooden door and walked in. As always it was quiet and peaceful. I walked through the tiny kitchen into my room to draw. I opened the closet door and pulled out my sketching set. I flipped it open to a clear page. I started to sketch a picture of the 7 samurai when a note fell out of the back of the book.

"_Kairi,_

_ Meet me at the Soul Reapers camp at 12 o'clock._

_ Signed,_

_ Kyuzo"_

_What? He was there the whole time? Why didn't I think to look there? Wait it's almost 12. I should get going. _I put the sketch set back and headed outside. I ran through the forest until I reached the Soul Reapers camp. It was like a ghost town.

"Kyuzo? Where are you?" I shouted. Silence. I walked through the camp and tried to pin point everyones energy. I couldn't sense them at all. _Hachi. He put up a barrier. _I continued to walk through the camp when I walked into an invisible force.

"Ow, that hurt" I rubbed my forehead. I pulled out Tsukihana and sliced an opening in the barrier. Behind the barrier everyone was waiting for me. Kyuzo stood beside the cake. I walked through the crowd of villigers, samurai, and soul reapers and finally reached Kyuzo.

"What's all this?" I asked eyeballing the cake. It was Devil's Food cake, my favorite.

"Your birthday party of course!" Rangiku said. She put a birthday girl crown on my head.

"Yep! Kyuzo worked real hard to get this set up for you!" Gin said as he stepped out from behind Rangiku.

"Oh, Kyuzo did all this?" I turned and looked at him. I smiled and pulled him into a big hug. I got really close to his ear and whispered "Thank you, my love".

"Happy Birthday, my angel" he whispered back. I smiled. I cut the cake and handed out the pieces.

"Best birthday ever" I whispered to myself as I finished my cake.

"Almost" Kyuzo said. I turned to him.

I raised a brow at him. He pulled out a silver package and handed it to me.

"A present?" I asked. He nodded. I pulled off the paper and revealed a little navy blue box. I flipped open the box's lid. In the box was a diamond ring in the shape of a heart. In the center was a ruby, the jewels we set in a beautifully crafted silver base with the silver ring tucked gently into a silk cushion. I pulled the ring out and put it on my finger.

"It's beautiful Kyuzo" I said and wrapped him in a big hug.

"Just like you" he whispered.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted.

"Best Birthday ever, indeed" I whispered.


	25. Screaming Memories

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got writers block for this story so I started writing Twin Katanas Twin Samurai and got the ball rolling. Anywho, my birthday just past (Yay) and I am feeling like an old lady now. Grrrr... And I'm actually in my late teens, wierd huh? Back to the story. AND REVIEW! Seriously, type in a crazy off the wall name and review. I crave 're like chocalate, except they don't make you fat.

Disclaimer: You already know but I'll say it again. I DO NOT own Samurai 7 or Bleach. Sadly.

Claimer: I DO own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, Lyric, Tsukihime Yuki, Okami Takaru. My sister owns Kokiri Ishida and has given me permission to use her in my story.

Questions? PM me or review.

Key:

Actions and such

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_"Lyric talking inside Kairi's head/Kairi talking when Lyric takes over"_

_'Memory or writing'_

**_"Lyric talking while she is in control"_**

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

Kambei, Shichiroji, Heihachi, Kokiri, Gorubei, Kikuchiyo, Kyuzo and I were on our way to Kanna in our new odd looking aircraft. I stood next to Kyuzo. I gasped as a felt a sudden familiar wave of spiritual pressure. I crawled into the fetal position and started to rock back and forth.

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Shichiroji asked. Kyuzo knelt down beside me. I started shaking my head slowly. Memories started to repeat themselves in my head. They were of Aizen and what he **_did_**to me.

"Kairi? Come on what's wrong?" Gorubei asked. Everyone crowded around me.

"N-no, don't. I-I don't want too. S-stop!" I screamed. Tears started to pour down my cheeks.

"Kokiri, what's going on?" Heihachi asked.

"This isn't good. Aizen's spiritual pressure is bringing back old memories. The ones she wants to forget, the memory of what he _**did **_to her." Kokiri said as she shook her head.

"Well how do we snap her out of it?" Kiku boomed. I covered my ears and continued rocking back and forth.

"Let Lyric help, she's the only one Kairi listens to." Kokiri answered. Kyuzo shook his head.

"She'll waste to much energy" Kyuzo said. "I'll take care of her" Kyuzo picked me up and carried me to the back of the airship. He sat down and put me in his lap. I screamed again and held my head tightly. Kyuzo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"It's alright. I'm here" Kyuzo whispered into my ear. I continued to cry as the memory went on. I couldn't hear anything outside of my head.

"S-stop Aizen!" I screamed. Kyuzo held me tighter.

"Kairi, It's me, Kyuzo" Kyuzo whispered. I heard him faintly through the memory.

"Kyuzo?" I asked. My eyes were still shut and I was still curled into a ball.

"Yes, it's Kyuzo, you're alright, I'm here" Kyuzo whispered. I blinked open my tear filled eyes and saw Kyuzo. I grabbed his jacket and cried in his arms.

"I can't fight him." I said. Kyuzo pat my head softly.

"Why?" He asked.

"It brings back those _horrid _memories" I shivered.

"He won't be able to hurt you anymore" Kyuzo said. "I won't allow it"

"Kyuzo?" I asked looking up at him. He smirked.

"You can defeat him, I'm sure of it" Kyuzo said. I smiled weakly.

"If you say I can, then I can and will" I saluted. I gave a confident grin.

"Alright, let's go fight a war" Kyuzo said. I nodded. We went back to the front of the ship. Heihachi and Kokiri were playing cards, Shichiroji was piloting the aircraft, Kambei was stroking his beard nonchalantly, Kiku was cheering Kokiri on, and Gorubei was cheering Heihachi on. _Guess they have nothing better to do. _Kokiri looked up from her winning streak at me.

"Wow. Kyuzo. You can work miracles" Kokiri sat in awe. I nodded. Kyuzo stared into space.

* * *

We reached the edge of Kanna forest. We saw the Capital inching it's way towards the village. Raidens and Yukon were aided by hollows of all shapes and sizes. We entered the battle field shortly after. Soul reapers were slicing left anf right defeating the hollows slowly. Raidens began to shot at us, so Kyuzo deflected the bullets with his swords. _He can't do this alone. _I drew my zanpakuto. _Tsukihana, time to release our bankai. _

"Kyuzo, let me" I said. Kyuzo stood at his full height. He gave me a questioning look and nodded. He moved behind me. Kambei was about to say something about the switch but I silenced his thoughts when I threw Tsukihana above me.

"What are you doing?" Kambei asked frantically. I smirked.

"Bankai" I said. I held my hands at my sides palms faced upward. "Shred ~ Ranbu no Melody" I said. Tsukihana changed into a ball of black spirit energy and flattened into a black spirit energy guitar. It fell into my hands.

"What are you going to do with that thing?" Kiku yelled.

"Just shut up and watch" I yelled back. Kiku shut up after that. I smirked a little wider. I placed my fingers along the silver strings made of spirit energy. _Time to let my feelings out in the only way I feel comfortable with. _I played note after note, the sound peircing through the nobuseri's steel shells. I poured my heart out into my song. The feelings I've went through to get were I am today, all poured into that song. Nobuseri and hollow alike fell from the sound I produced.

"Hey, we've got your back, Kairi" Ichigo said from above. I smiled.

"Getsuga..." Ichigo drew his zanpakuto behind him.

"Reign over the frosted heavens" Toshiro said.

"Growl" Rangiku said.

"Shoot 'em dead" Gin said.

"Roar" Renji shouted.

"Sting all enemies to death" Soi Fon said.

"Tensho!" Ichigo released a wave of black and red energy at a large band of hollows, destroying several nobuseri in the process.

"Hyorimaru" Toshiro released his shikai and started to freeze several hundrand of both hollow and nobuseri.

"Hineko" Rangiku said. Her blade disintgrated into ash that surrounded 30 yukon and a few raidens.

"Shinzo" Gin's zanpakuto extended to great lengths and skewered raidens.

"Zabimaru" Renji's sword extended and hit yukons with his linked attacks.

"Suzumi Bachi" Soi Fon's zanpakuto changed into a golden stinger on her finger. She struck down several enemies with lightning speed. The capital was the only thing left.


	26. Goodbye, my love

HI PANCAKE! It's almost CHRISTMAS! Ugh, I hate tape. Seriously, I had some stuck in my HAIR! It hurt. Anyways, it is almost the end of Soul Reapers to Samurai?! Can you believe it? It seems like only yesterday, I was creating Kairi. Time goes by to fast. And on the last chapter it was SUPPOSED to say: I crave reviews, they're like chocolate except they don't make you fat. So review so I won't eat a whole bunch of chocolate. Then I will be huge and not have any energy to write stories, that would be bad. Very bad. Anywho, Thank you to one of my biggest fans and my best friend KyuzoLover90, for all the support and writers block bombs! They work so well!

Disclaimer: You already know but I'll say it again. I DO NOT own Samurai 7 or Bleach. Sadly.

Claimer: I DO own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, Lyric, Tsukihime Yuki, Okami Takaru. My sister owns Kokiri Ishida and has given me permission to use her in my story.

Questions? PM me or review.

Key:

Actions and such

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_"Lyric talking inside Kairi's head/Kairi talking when Lyric takes over"_

_'Memory or writing'_

**_"Lyric talking while she is in control"_**

* * *

**Kairi's POV**

The Capital was the only thing left standing after the soul reapers released their Zanpakuto. I looked up at the Capital and seen Ukyo standing beside Kaname Tosen. I heard a loud ripping sound from behind me. I turned around just in time to see Grimmjow and Ulquirra fire a barrage of ceros at the Capital. It blew up instantly.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked the two arrancars. To my surprise Ulquirra spoke.

"We are no longer under the control of Aizen."

"So you're on our side?" Kokiri asked. The two arrancars nodded and then readied themselves for defense. I looked up to the sky and seen Aizen. He stood among the clouds, smiling so creepily it put Gin to shame. I glared at the brown haired man as he decended from his perch. Shichiroji stopped the airship that I was currently standing on. I jumped off and landed ten feet in front of Aizen.

"Ah, so you've come at last, my sweet Kairi" Aizen said with a creepy smile.

"I'm not yours you disgusting pig!" I shouted and lunged with Ranbu no Melody. I smashed the guitar shaped spiritual pressure on the side of his head. He didn't even blink.

"Now you've upset me Kairi, I guess I have to teach you a lesson in manners" Aizen said and pointed at Kyuzo. My eyes went wide.

"Ye lord, mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slighty the wrath of your claws. Hado: Number 33. Sokatsui!" Aizen blasted the hado spell towards a stunned Kyuzo. I jumped in front of the hado spell to deflect it but Aizen directed it from me. In a flash it shot Kyuzo through the chest.

"KYUZO!" I cried and rushed to his side. I held him in my arms and Kambei walked over to us. "Don't die Kyuzo, please" I cried.

"I'll be waiting in Kanna" Kyuzo said. Kambei couldn't watch his comrade die and turned away. I whispered in Kyuzo's ear six words. He gave me a weak smile then the light left his eyes and his body went limp. I looked around for Orihime and Unohana, I couldn't see them anywhere. It was too late. Kyuzo was gone. I laid him down gently on the ground and closed his eyes. I carefully wiped the blood from his wordless lips and cried.

"What a shame, you should have came with me when you had the chance. He might not be dead if you had." Aizen shrugged with an evil smirk. I rose from the ground. My hollows mask appeared, but Lyric did not take over. I was in control of the power. I would be the one to defeat Aizen. I would be the one to avenge Kyuzo.

"Aizen, you have taken from me the very reason I exsist in this world. For this I can never forgive you. Now you will suffer my wrath!" I held up Ranbu no Melody. Since I am in my hollowfied state with my bankai release, I can unleash the power of my hollow bankai.

"Kyukaten ~ Nakubara!" I screamed. Ranbu no melody became a simple pair of twin katanas. They were Kyuzo's twin katanas.

"What do you expect to do with simple katanas, girl?" Aizen asked with an air of confidence. I wasn't going to let him know my plan, not yet.

"_ I will wonder til the end of time, torn away from you, I pulled away to face the pain, I close my eyes and drift away, over the fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul, and I will wonder til the end of time torn away from you, MY HEART IS BROKEN, SWEET SLEEP MY DARK ANGEL." _At the end of the lyrics I lunged with all my strength, rage, and saddness. I peirced through Aizen's chest and obliterated the Hogyoku.

"Now DIE!" I shouted and unleashed a cero with majority of my spiritual pressure. Aizen obliterated in to nothing.

* * *

Soul Reapers, Samurai, and farmers cheered as I walked by. I kept my gaze fixed on the body being carried to the cliff on the eastern side of Kanna. As I looked around, I seen that Gorubei, Kikuchiyo, and Heihachi did not make it out of the battle with their lives. Kokiri cried in her brother's arms as we walked by. I gave her a hug and shed a few tears for her. She had felt the same way with Heihachi, she knows some of the pain I am going through. _"Kairi? You never had the chance to tell him, did you?" No, I never did._ After the four fallen samurai were buried and their swords placed as markers. Everyone said a few prayers and left. The Soul Reapers were already making plans to recreate the Soul Society with out the Tsukihime's powers. By combining their spiritual pressure they were able to make another Soul Society. The Captains and and their subordinates went through the new Senkaimon. They set up a permanant connection to this world.

* * *

I stood there in front of Kyuzo's grave. I cried and cried until I had no more tears. Kokiri came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her, she was crying also. I sat there with her crying over our samurai.

"I guess we should leave then?" Kokiri asked after a while. I looked back at Kyuzo's grave and nodded.

"I think that would be best"

"I'm going to live in Karakura town, how about you?"

"I'm taking Head Captain Yamamoto's offer to become the assistant captain of squad one." I answered. Kokiri gave me a weak smile.

"Kyuzo would be happy for you" I nodded.

"Were you planning on telling Heihachi?" I asked. Oddly enough she smiled and nodded her head.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Instinct"

I left the gravesite and went back to our house, behind our Willow Grove. I slid open the door and walked through the quiet kitchen. I stopped and remembered the first night Kyuzo and I spent here. I had made curry for him, he loved it. I smiled at the memory and continued to the bedroom. I opened the door and sniffed the air. Kyuzo's scent lingered in the air.

"Pine trees" I whispered. I gathered my kimonos, pack, and kanzashis. I wrote a note on a drawing I had been working on and left it on the folded futon mattress. I left the house and walked to the Willow Grove. I leaned my forehead against the tall cherry blossom tree.

"Bring him back to me" I whispered. Tears formed in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away. I went back to met up with Kokiri.

* * *

We walked through the Senkaimon together with our freinds and family.

_Goodbye, my love. I won't ever forget you._

* * *

_**I do not own "My Heart is Broken" by Evanecense.**_

To be concluded...


	27. Together Again

The END of Soul Reapers to Samurai?!

Disclaimer: You already know but I'll say it again. I DO NOT own Samurai 7 or Bleach. Sadly.

Claimer: I DO own Kairi Ichimaru, Tsukihana, Lyric, Tsukihime Yuki, Okami Takaru. My sister owns Kokiri Ishida and has given me permission to use her in my story.

Questions? PM me or review.

Key:

Actions and such

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_"Lyric talking inside Kairi's head/Kairi talking when Lyric takes over"_

_'Memory or writing'_

**_"Lyric talking while she is in control"_**

* * *

**Kyuzo's POV**

I blinked open my eyes. I had a strange feeling in my chest. I looked down and seen a hole in my coat. Then the memory came back. Aizen had killed me. I looked around and seen Gorubei, Heihachi, Kikuchiyo and Kambei chatting idly. I sat up and they all looked at me.

"Bout time you woke up!" Kikuchiyo yelled. I glared at him.

"Why are we not dead?" I asked.

"We are dead, we are spirits" Heihachi answered.

"You've been dead about seven years now, samurai" a womans voice said. Yoruichi Shihoin emerged from the trees.

"Seven years?" Heihachi asked. Yoruichi nodded. Yoruichi held out a drawing of me that Kairi had made, it had a note scribbled on the edge.

"It says: 'I'll be waiting in the Soul Society, Love Kairi'" Heihachi read. Yoruichi nodded and handed me the paper. I nodded my thanks to her.

"Now it's time for you to live in the Soul Society!" She said happily.

"Kairi's still there?" I asked. She nodded. I quickly got up and pulled my katanas from the ground. To my surprise my katanas stayed in the ground but I was able to pull a spiritual form of my katanas from the ground.

"Those are made of spirit energy" Yoruichi explained. The others did the same and we followed the dark skinned woman to a Senkaimon. We walked through a place called the Precipice World and walked through another door that lead to the Soul Society.

"Here we are! Since you're good friends of ours you won't be staying in the Rukon district. In fact, Kyuzo you can head up to Kairi's now, it's just up that hill there" Yoruichi said. I nodded my thanks and headed off towards Kairi's. My heart raced in my chest as I neared her home. I stood outside and heard a voice from the inside. It was Kairi.

"I love you so much!"

My heart fell. She found someone else. I knocked quietly on the door, hoping she would answer. She did.

"Kyuzo?" Kairi looked at me baffled. I nodded. "Kyuzo!" she hugged me tightly. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Is that why you found someone else?" I asked coldly. She looked at me with an amused expression.

"Maybe you should remember those last six words I said to you" She whispered as she led me into the house. We stopped in the sitting room.

"Now sit here and close your eyes, and do not peek" She ordered and walked away. I did as I was told. She came back a few moment later and sat something on the seat in front of me.

"Ok, now open your eyes." Kairi said. I opened my eyes and founf myself staring at a smaller version of me. The boy in front of me blinked in amazement.

"Who is this man mother?" the boy asked.

"Mother?" I asked. My eyes were wide in shock. Kairi nodded with a big smile on her face.

_'I'm with child, my dearest treasure' _The realization hit me. Hard.

"Kyuzo, this is our son Kyo. Kyo this is your father Kyuzo" She introduced us. I looked back at the boy who had an equally shocked expression.

"Mommy! I'm back from Granny and Grandpa's!" a girls voice came towards the sitting room. Kairi rushed out of the room and brought the girl to the sitting room. She had silver hair like Kairi and my eyes.

"And this is Kyo's twin sister, Amane" She smiled.

"Who's he Mommy?" Amane asked.

"That is your father, now go give him a hug!" Kairi said. Amane spent no time to question and ran up to me. She smiled widely and gave me a hug. At first I didn't know what to do, then Kyo came and gave me a hug along with his sister. Kairi smiled as I hugged them back. _Perfect. _I heard a loud slam come from the entrance of the house. Kokiri and a mini Heihachi burst through the door.

"We heard Kyuzo came back...*huff* and was *huff* wondering if..." Kokiri said as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Hi, Kyo! Hi Amane" The mini Heihachi waved.

"Hi Mikoto!" the twins waved

Heihachi came through the door shortly after.

"Kokiri?" Heihachi asked. Kokiri turned around and nearly broke down into tears. She tackled Heihachi with Mikoto following her lead.

"A mini me?" Heihachi asked.

"I'm Mikoto, and you're my daddy!" the girl smiled. Heihachi laughed.

Kairi came up beside me and hugged my side.

"Everything is perfect. Now about the wedding..."

* * *

A few weeks later...

The wedding was beautiful. Red roses and white sild drapery hung loosely around the Willow Grove. Amane and Mikoto were the flower girls and Kyo was the ring bearer. I stood at the alter awaiting my bride.

Kairi came through the willow trees in the white Kimono I had bought for her all those years ago. The white silk was embroidered with crimson butterflies and a crimson obi tied around her thin waist. She walked down the aisle arm in arm with her father Gin. Her hair was held up in the crimson butterfly kanzashi that was sealed away when I first gave it to her. Gin let his daughter go and took a seat next to Rangiku. Kairi made her way up to the alter and stood in front of me. She smiled. I smiled back. Soul Reapers and Samurai alike had gathered for the wedding, Heihachi was my best man and Kokiri was Kairi's maid of honor. We said our vows and put each others rings on each other.

"Now, you may kiss the bride" Urahara said and smiled from behind his fan. To my surprise, and everyone else's Kairi grabbed me by the collar of the red silk formal kimono I was wearing and planted, quite forcibly, a kiss on my lips. I kissed her back, signaling for her to release her grip. She did. We walked down the aisle together with out two kids trailing behind us. Kairi stopped and let go of my hand, then through her bouqet of roses into the crowd. Kokiri and Kirara both caught it. I smiled when Kairi looked back at me. She smiled. Her eyes were filled with so much joy, it drownded out all her past sorrows. And for that I was glad. I was happy just to see her smile.

* * *

Years later...

Kairi and Kyuzo had another child three years after they were married. It was a girl. They named her Yuki. Kairi, Kyuzo, Kyo, Amane, and Yuki live happily together, in Kanna Village, casually traveling between the three worlds.

Kokiri and Heihachi had a boy a year after they were married, they were married three months after Kyuzo and Kairi were married. They named him Shin. Kokiri, Heihachi, Mikoto, Shin lived happily together in the Soul Soceity,

**The End. Maybe...**


	28. Author's Note

Hello! I know the story is finsihed and all but I just wanted to let everyone know that Fire Sage, one of my favorite authors had agreed to write a lemony one shot of Kairi and Kyuzo. So I am happy to annouce that it is complete and posted in Bleach/ Samurai Seven crossovers. It has an M rating and it is called, Soul Reapers to Samurai Interlude. Remember to review it and tell Fire Sage how awesome of a job she did on it! Seriously I think she wrote Kairi's personality better than I did! I sooooo Happpy!

Loves and Peace,

Kairi


End file.
